


One Night Stand

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 76,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim engages into a one night stand with the multi-millionaire businessman, Jim Parsons, in order to pay for the hospital bills of her ill little sister, Madeline, causing the roller coaster of emotions and spicing up of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mayim and Madeline

**RATING:**  G

It's been almost a year since a tragic incident happened causing two important people from Mayim and Madeline's life to be taken, yet, the despair brought by the accident to them is still fresh. 

It was a their family's habit to go out of the house and eat at a fancy restaurant every Friday evening after Mayim and Madeline's classes. They had this practice ever since they were young that it was a part of their system already until one tragic Friday evening came. 

As they were on their way to the fancy restaurant they planned to visit, the bus that her family were riding at got caught in a tremendous accident by hitting a ten wheeler truck causing a lot of the passengers' lives.

_Including Mayim and Madeline's parents._

Thepeople immediately responded to the accident bringing all the passengers to the nearest hospitals for an abrupt medications. 

Mayim struggled from bearing the pain from her lacerations and from watching her father soaked in his own blood, struggling to survive.

"Dad... Be... Strong..." She mumbled. 

Mayim lost consciousness right after she heard the dull sound from the machine indicating her mom's last breath. 

"Mom... Dad... No..." 

Her eyes solemnly closed as tears filled her eye sockets as she slept. 

—

As soon as Mayim woke up, she immediately asked the nurse about her little sister's condition. 

"How is my little sister? Madeline Bialik? Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright." She pleaded to the nurse. 

The nurse came to the next room and assisted Madeline to visit her sister at the next room. She was the same nurse who took over Madeline and so she was able to quickly give Mayim and update about her. 

"Maddie!" Mayim uttered in intoxication upon seeing her little sister. Madeline, despite of being a bit dizzy with her forehead wrapped in gauze, ran towards Mayim for a hug. 

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is anything painful? Tell me." She worried. 

"I'm alright." Madeline replied making Mayim feel largely relieved. "Where is mom and dad? Are they alright too?" She asked slowly crushing Mayim's heart into pieces. Her eyes turned teary as she hugged Madeline back to her chest. 

"Mom and dad are alright now for sure..." She retorted. "Can I see them?" Madeline asked. Mayim held her face and looked at her in the eye. 

"Not anymore, Maddie... But they are alright now. They are taken care of by the angels now." She suppressed her tears as she strived to explain it well to her little sister's young mind. 

"From now on, your big sister will take care of you, sweet angel." The nurse joined in and smiled at them. "That's right, Maddie. Mayim will be here to take care of you while mom and dad are with the angels. Is that okay?" Mayim told her little sister, Madeline nodded as she started to cry as well. 

—

Mayim surrendered some valuables to the hospital as she tried to contact her aunts for some financial help. She gasped as she viewed the total bill of statement that the hospital released for her family's medications. 

_$4,570 for her, $ 3,600 for Madeline, $3,200 for both of her parents_

"Where will I get $11,370?!" She complained at the back of her mind. 

Mayim is still on her 2nd year in college, she's just nineteen and about to turn to twenty, Madeline was just seven. She felt hopeless to be able to earn enough for her self and for her sister in the future. Anxiety swarmed her chest, she felt like she was carrying the world at her back with such responsibilities — she wasn't ready. 

—

She continued reaching out for her aunts in order to ask for some assistance but they were nowhere to be found. Their grandparents are long gone and their relatives are so far away to even bother to help them. She worried about Madeline. She worried about herself. She doesn't have enough money to continue for the both of them. The $6,000 she got from her parents' safe is all she had for them. She had to stop schooling and find some source of income before they completely ran out of finance and in order for Madeline to continue to school. 

Mayim dropped out from the institution right away and began looking for side jobs. She was a clerk at a small office near their place but her salary wasn't enough to sustain their living. She was earning $333/day, she started paying her debts at the hospital and give her little sister her daily allowance. 

 

xxx

 

 **A/N:** This chapter basically revolves around Mayim's tragic past and her love for her little sister, Madeline. Next chapter will be when Mayim and Jim will first meet!! Watch out and thanks for reading! xx

 


	2. Desperate Woman

**RATING:** PG

It's been almost two weeks that Madeline has been sick. Mayim felt worried because her vomiting and fever were consistent for the past weeks. Despite of their financial dearth, Mayim didn't think twice of bringing her little sister to the hospital for a check up to make sure of her condition. 

Tests were performed to Madeline to diagnose the cause of her sudden malaise. Madeline continued to be bed ridden for the next days. 

—

The doctor called Mayim over to the office to discuss to her her sister's condition after a couple of days. 

"Good afternoon, dr. Yu." She greeted him before sitting. "Good afternoon." The doctor greeted back before proceeding. 

Dr. Yu began by telling the results they gathered after the examinations performed with Madeline. Her chest started to pound hard as the doctor elaborated the details of the results. 

"She has a liver failure and we recommend for her to be admitted in the hospital as soon as possible so we could monitor her well." The doctor stated. 

Mayim felt like she lost her mind upon hearing the news. Her chest felt constricted and tears filled up her eyes. 

"What should I do...?" Her voice cracked in despair. 

"We'll monitor her condition upon admission and we'll advise right away for the best treatment for her. More likely it'll lead to a liver transplant." The doctor replied. 

Mayim tried to deal with the devastating news she just received. She immediately went home and brought Madeline back to the hospital to get her admitted. 

She was under observation for the next days and she was eventually advised to undergo certain treatments. Mayim had to leave her job for the mean time to take care of her sick sister.

—

One Saturday morning, the doctor gave Mayim and update about Madeline's condition. 

"She has to undergo liver transplant. She's still fine right now but we're informing you about this as early as now because you might need to sign up for the liver transplant list to find a donor for your sister." 

"Liver transplant...?" Mayim couldn't get anymore devastated. 

She looked at her little sister who's peacefully sleeping at the bed. Her skin is turning yellow, she knew she needed to be treated right away. 

She immediately went to the donor's list to sign up and then she went to the treasury to ask for some cost advices making her largely scourged as she viewed the estimated cost of the operations. 

"Oh no..." She almost lost her knees as she checked on the bill. 

$570,000 for the total bill of the liver transplant including the pre and post check ups, admissions and liver transplant operation. 

_Where the hell will I get this amount of money?_

She sat down at the waiting's area as she cried in anxiety. 

—

Jim visited his hospital with his best buddy, Johnny, to check on the existing facilities and to monitor the things to improve in the firm. 

Mayim took some of her personal savings and added it to her cash in hand from her parents as she went to the treasury to give $4,500 as her downpayment hoping the hospital would accept it for her sister's operation to be scheduled right away. 

"We can't accept this miss Bialik. You're required to pay at least 10% of the total bill-"

"No! That's all I got! You cannot reject me now..." Mayim ranted upon hearing the news. 

Johnny stopped for a while as he heard the woman ranting over the treasury booth of the clinic. Jim walked closer to Johnny and wondered why he stopped walking. 

He looked at Jim and saw the question in his gesture. "Oh sorry." He chuckled. "Just another desperate woman." He added. Jim trailed to where Johnny was looking at until he saw a young woman arguing with the clerk over her hospital issues

"...This is all I have for now! I can't give all my money because I still have to buy my sister's medicines and foods. Please accept it. My sister needs to undergo an operation right away! She needs a liver transplant, I don't want her to die, please. I swear I am gonna pay the remaining balance as soon as I get money! I'll make way! Please." She pleaded. 

Jim walked towards them, Johnny was surprised with his sudden interference. 

"Take her money for the downpayment. Put her on the priority list for the liver donor recipients." Jim ordered the clerk. "Oh... Alright, sir." The clerk immediately obliged. 

Mayim was surprised with the sudden happening. 

"Who're you?" She asked in confusion. Jim smirked before he reached out his hand to her. 

"Jim Parsons. CEO of MedMission USA, board member of Grothel Insurances, vice president of Hatchel Corp. and... The owner of this hospital." She felt overwhelmed as he introduced himself to her. She shook his hand lightly, her other hand wiping her cheeks drenched with her tears. 

The clerk handed Mayim the receipt and inputted Madeline's name to the scheduled operations under the priority list. 

Mayim felt immensely relieved upon reviewing the receipt. 

"Thank you..." She found it hard to believe. Jim made a side smile upon feeling her sincere gratefulness. 

"From what I've heard you're... Financially unstable?" Jim brought up respectfully. 

"Yes... My younger sister needs a liver transplant. Her condition is kind of... Critical and I need money to pay for the bills." She shared diffidently. 

"Well. I have an offer for you..." He took a piece of paper from the clerk and wrote down something in it before handing it to Mayim. 

"Meet me 7pm tonight in that cafe and there's my contact number." He informed her shortly. "I'll be waiting for you." He added before walking away giving her no chance of further asking questions. 

—

Mayim watched over her sister the whole day and bought her some fruits to eat. 

"Mayim... Will I die?" Madeline asked her as she took a bit on the apple. 

"What? What are you talking about?! Of course not, you're not going anywhere. You're gonna get well, okay?" She replied trying to cheer her little sister up from a sudden break down. 

"But it's gonna cost a lot to cure me. Where will we get money?" She asked. "Ugh... Madeline, listen. Don't think about that, okay? I will make a way to pay for everything. You have nothing to worry. Just get well and be strong." She retorted and stroked her forehead. 

"Big sister will do anything for you but promise me you'll get well soon, okay?" Madeline nodded and smiled. 

Mayim checked on the wall clock and knew she had to go to the cafe already as it was quarter to seven already. 

"Maddie, I'll just go out to talk to a friend, okay? Call a nurse if you need anything. I'll be back as soon as I can." She informed her before she left. 

—

She spotted the cafe and hoped that Jim would give her a nice offer or some stable job. She entered the cafe and immediately saw Jim sitting on a booth. He looked at her and pointed her to a seat opposite to him. 

"Have a seat."  
"Thank you."

Jim looked at her as she settled down. She placed her clutch bag at her side and hanged her jacker over her chair. 

He could sniff her vanilla scent from his seat, he found it enticing. He took some stolen glimpse on her shoulders as she removed her jacket and had his sight to quickly pass by her chest that flashed after her plunging neckline. 

He asked her to order a drink before he began discussing his offer; the waiter served her drink in a few minutes. 

"Well. I won't be giving much riddles anymore. I heard you need money for your sister's operation... You're sister has a...?"

"Liver failure." She continued.  "Okay. Liver failure. I told you that I own the hospital, right?" He assured. "Yes."

"Okay..." He uttered and seemed to think of something deeply. 

"You said you have an offer for me? Can you help me?" She asked. He looked at her, pleased with her desperation for help.

"Do you really need money?" He asked. "Yes. Badly. For my sister. For her medicines and education and everything. Do you have an offer for me?" She asked again. 

This time, he was sure that she was badly in need. He observed her for a split second before he dropped his offer. 

"One night, miss Mayim." He began making her hype turn into a doubt. "One night?" She asked for clarifications. 

"Yes. One night of pleasure and amazing séx. You'll be doing everything I tell you to do, no questions asked..." He continued. 

As it began to sink into her what his point was, she started to feel offended. She looked away and held her breath. 

"...for... I don't know? Name your price." He proceeded. Her rage turned into reconsideration. 

_Name my price?_

She asked at the back of her mind.  "How much do you need for your sister's operation?" He asked. "About... Five hundred seventy thousand." She said hesitantly. 

"Hmm... How about $600,000?" He offered. She felt blinded by the amount he's willing to pay for one night with her. 

She gulped. She didn't know whether to accept his offer or not. She was raised modestly, she was just nineteen and technically a virgin. She felt extremely uncomfortable receiving such offer from a stranger. 

"$700,000?" He counter offered as he felt her doubts. Jim closed his eyes as he felt like she wouldn't accept it. 

Mayim wanted to slam his face in offense. She wasn't that kind of woman, she's not a whore but then on the other side of her head, she knew she needs the money for Madeline and their future. 

"Fine..." She uttered. Jim opened his eyes and started to feel the thrill in his nerves. 

"Great." He pulled out a cheque from his bag and issued $500,000 under Mayim's name.

"There. The remaining will be given afterwards." He expounded. She couldn't believe she was holding a $500,000 cheque on her hands that quick. She felt relieved yet, she felt disturbed. 

"I can't stay any longer. Friday evening, same time." He handed his business card with his house address. "My address is right there. I'll be waiting for you." He grabbed his bag and placed the payment for their drinks' bill. She remained seated as it slowly sank to her what she just entered. 

"Oh, and by the way. Make sure you take in some pills for the next days because I am not a còndöm type of guy. I like it skin to skin." He smirked before he left. 

She remained speechless. Her breaths turned heavy as she stared at the business card he had left. 

_I have to do it. I have no choice. I have to do it for Madeline._

xxx

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed the first two chapters! Jim's character is somehow like a dirty super rich guy and Mayim's like a super compassionate sister. Thank you for reading and please support the next chapters!

 

 


	3. Give Me What You Like

**A/N:** It would be cool if you would listen to Avril Lavigne's  _Give Me What You Like_ as the track for this chapter. A warning too, this chapter contains smut, have a steamy reading!

xxx

 **RATING:**  M

—

Mayim immediately went to the bank to redeem the cheque and had the bank to issue the check enough for the remaining balance she had at the hospital for Madeline's operation. 

She went straight hospital's treasury afterwards in order to pay for the remaining bills in order for her sister to undergo the surgery quickly. Madeline was scheduled to undergo surgery on Saturday afternoon. She felt relieved that everything was final, the surgery schedules were confirmed and their bills were settled, she no longer have anything to worry anymore than one thing. 

_Her deal with Jim Parsons._

She sighed heavily as she recalled whilst walking to the pharmacy to buy some available contraceptives. 

On another side, Mayim continued watching over and taking care of Madeline the next days. 

—

Finally, Friday came. Mayim cannot forget her scheduled deal with Jim. She was half ready, she took the necessary pills she had to take, she monitored her cycle to prevent any unplanned pregnancy as she engages into a one night stand with Jim. 

The floor felt so cold as Mayim stepped out of the bathroom. She stood up and opened the cabinet. She took a deep breath as she picked some nice clothes. 

"This could work." She uttered to herself as she wore a pair of lacy lingerie she intentionally bought few days ago and had a lose plaid top and a black shorts on. 

"Oh god!" She cussed as she looked at the time. She spent so much time picking dress, she still haven't fixed her hair, she's got no make up on. 

_I can't be late! I wouldn't want to keep Mr. Parsons waiting._

She didn't bother to fix herself anymore, she immediately ran outside and took a cab to Jim's place. 

—

A huge house flashed next to her sight as soon as she was dropped by the cab to her destination. 

"This is like a billionaire's mansion." She uttered while she looked up high. 

"It is a billionaire's mansion." Someone uttered slightly startling her. "Are you Mayim Bialik?" The mature lady asked upon seeing her stand up next to the gate. 

"Oh... Yes... I'm looking for Mr. Jim Parsons?" She replied nervously. 

"Come in. He's waiting for you upstairs." The mature lady introduced herself as the chief maid in Jim's mansion. She guided Mayim up to Jim's room which seemed to be empty. 

"I'll leave you now, miss Mayim. Have fun." The lady left and closed the door. 

Mayim started to feel the nervousness in her as she was left alone in Jim's room despite that he doesn't seem to be there. She took a deep breath before taking a few steps. 

"Hello...? Mr. Parsons...?" She called softly. 

Jim suddenly went outside the bathroom with nothing on but a clean towel wrapped over his lower body making Mayim feel a bit overwhelmed. 

"You made it." He uttered with a smirk. "Yes." Her legs trembled as he continued moving. 

He paced towards her and looked at her with full of desire, his eyes seemed to strip her down. She gulped roughly; trying to suppress her hands from shuddering as she felt his intense desire to take her approaching. 

She had some goosebumps as she felt him standing behind her, sniffing her hair. 

"You smell like a baby." He whispered, she didn't know how to respond to his compliment, she didn't know how to sound sexy. "Thank you." She replied softly. 

He could clearly feel the nervousness in her actions and voice, yet, it didn't bother him, it thrilled him.

He played some music on his music player and sat down on the bed with his trunk slightly angled and his arms supporting his weight. He gazed at Mayim with a smirk — she was just standing for about a few meters away from him, clueless of what to do next. 

"Strip dance." He said with a sound of thrill. 

Mayim felt overwhelmed upon his request. He waited for her to begin.

"I...uh... I don't... Really know how-"

Jim snorted and clenched his jaws. "I thought our deal was clear that you will do everything I tell you to do? Or do you want me to take back the cheque I issued and  cancel your sister's operation?!" 

She was speechless for a moment consuming Jim's patience. He rolled his eyes and dialed his phone. He glared at her as he grunted while waiting for the next line to pick up. 

Mayim remained steady and startled as she watched him call someone. 

"Hello, is this Bank of America?" He began as soon as the line 2 picked up. "This is Jim Parsons. I would just like to say something regarding the $500,000 cheque I issued last week..."

Mayim panicked for a moment. She can't lose the cheque or else, Madeline's operation won't continue. 

"Wai-...t." She stopped him. "I... I'm go..gonna do it. I'm gonna do it." She stammered in fear and anxiety. 

He looked pleased. "Nothing. I would just like to make sure it's named under Mayim Bialik..." He continued talking over the phone. "Great. Good. Thanks." He dropped the line and raised his eyebrows, signaling Mayim to continue. 

It was out of her desire to do such acts but she had no choice. She took a deep breath and began to strip herself in front of him. He smirked upon watching her lose her clothes piece by piece. 

"Keep your bra and panties. I'll be the one to take that off." He commanded as she dropped her shorts down to the floor leaving her with nothing but her under garments. 

She stood still and waited for him to tell him what to do next. "I like your body. You're finer than I thought." He complimented and strode closer to her. 

He made her turn back from him. He unhooked her bra and gently slid down its straps over her smooth shoulders. 

Mayim felt torn whether to tell him about her inexperienced background or not. Her chest pounded hardly and she felt his hot breath flowing against her neck. 

"I... I'm a virgin." She informed him, slightly humiliated from confessing. 

He paused for a moment as it sank to him. He grabbed shoulders and made her face him. She covered her bare chest with her arms upon facing him. 

"You have no experience?" He asked. "Yeah but... I... I... Did research and I will do well. I just... Thought I should..." She swallowed her saliva in anxiety. "... I should bring it up because... For uhm... You to be gentle maybe? And uhm... For you to kno-"

"I don't care." He uttered — silencing her. 

"I am not a gentle kind of man in bed, babe. I go rough when I want to and you just have to deal with it." He had a force in his voice. "Do whatever I tell you to do or goodbye. Do you understand?" He stated. 

"Ye- yes. Yes. I understand. I will do whatever you tell me to do." She replied in fear of changing his mind. 

He grabbed her arms and had a side smile upon seeing her firm and fine bust. She exhaled heavily and carefully. 

"Kneel!" He pushed her down making her kneel in front of him and abruptly removing the towel wrapped on his lower body, flashing his length right in front of her. 

She gasped with the size of him. He took the opportunity as she gasped, he pulled her head through her hair and thrusted his shaft into her mouth. 

She felt so disgusted but she had no choice but to do what he liked her to do. She struggled from not to retch. 

"Hold it!" He commanded as he controlled her head. 

She made a sound of disgust as she felt a stream dripping inside her mouth. 

"Spit it out on me." He ordered her which she quickly obeyed. 

She started to cry in pity of herself and disgust. She bowed her head and held her weight on her four limbs as he stroked himself to evenly lubricate his length with her spit. 

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bed. She wanted to stop him already but then she recalled that she was doing it for the sake of her sister's life, she can't be finicky anymore. 

She laid her back to the bed. He gazed at her body as he continued touching himself. She felt extremely nervous as she was clueless with his further actions, he was completely looking lascivious over her. 

"I paid for this night, babe." He spoke taking her attention. "That means this isn't about pleasuring you but pleasuring me. I'll do whatever what I want, if you don't like it, I don't care." He continued, she nodded despite that she wasn't very okay with it. He pulled down her panties and threw it down to the floor. 

"Good girl." He compliment her before he crawled on top of her. 

He parted her legs and subtly gaped her core. She looked at him, her eyes filled with humiliation. 

He began to harshly thrust in her — disregarding her comfort. She groaned and cried with every stinging and throbbing feeling she felt from him. 

She held him tightly to cope with the aches he brought to her as she realized how damaged she was. 

She never thought she would lose something so precious to her for such purpose. She thought of losing it to at least the man she'll marry or to someone she loves dearly but then, no. She lost it to someone like him, yet then, she had no choice. She just thought that she has to submit, she has nothing left to lose. 

He pulled himself out and made her rest for a couple of seconds. "You're really tight and that's hot." He sounded so please. Her abdomen felt constricted and heavy. She moved her weight to her side as she recovered from her suppression of moaning during their intercourse. 

He grabbed her shoulders and made her lie down on her stomach before he even pulled up her hips giving him a the full ability to hit her from behind. 

Mayim began to cry sincerely this time due to self pity but then she recalled something. 

_I have to do this for Madeline. I have to save her life._

She had nothing to do but cry as he took his way on her. She could no longer keep it silent, he was being too rough, she was inexperienced. It was nothing like she imagined it would be. It was painful, she felt so sore. Her folds felt like small cuts washed by an alcohol, it was stinging, there was no way it felt good. 

It was completely consummation of her that night, it was not love making, it was purely fùcking and there was no way she could ever feel good about reminiscing her first time. It was relentlessly horrible. 

—

He was peacefully sleeping early in the morning. A small stain of blood in the sheets flashed next to her — sign of the lost of her innocence. 

She stood up, her legs were still strained from a rough act last night, she quivered as she walked towards the bathroom to wash out all the traces of him from last night. She cried with the stream of the shower dripping on her face. 

_That's it. I'm no longer inexperienced. Some stranger who gave me money took my virtue away from me but can I blame him? No. I wanted this too. It was a deal. I had a choice and I said yes._

She wiped herself dry with a clean towel before she wore back her clothes. Jim was already awake, sitting at the edge of the bed, as she went out of the bathroom. She didn't utter any word and quietly picked up her things. 

"Here's your cheque." He handed her the remaining $300,000. She wondered why he issued that amount when they just settled for $200,000. 

"I added another hundred thousand for you. A little recognition for your... Unexpected... You were finer than I thought. I like that." He explained coldly. 

She gulped and nodded. "Thank you."

He snorted upon hearing her response. She looked at him perplexed. "I never met anyone yet who thanked me for screwing them. Just you." He chuckled. 

"Oh... Uhm... I just... You were willing to pay me this much for one night... I should be at least... Thankful too." She explained politely, he no longer replied. 

_She's different from all the women he had slept with. It thrilled him somehow._

He stood up and went closer to her making her feel slightly nervous. 

"You can go now and never show up... Ever again." He stated while their faces were about an inch away from each other. She nodded and swallowed her saliva. He looked at her in the eye as he sniffed her sweet breath. 

He lost control. He held her face and was unable to fight the urge to kiss her. They both seemed surprised as they broke from the kiss. 

"I should go." She uttered. He freed her and allowed her to leave his premises.

xxx

 **A/N:** Thank you for sparing some time to read this smutty chapter! We hope you enjoyed it and keep reading for the next days! We've been so hyped for this fic that's why we've been updating quickly. 


	4. Moving Forward

**RATING:**  G

Mayim arrived at the hospital around 10AM as she left Jim's place. She immediately paid for the remaining balance she was charged for Madeline's operation. She was reminded that her sister will undergo the operation later in the evening. She took care of her little sister throughout the day. Cheering her up. Making her feel comfortable. Making her feel brave.

—

Few minutes before the scheduled time for Madeline's operation, the doctor and nurses entered her room to inform them that they will have to take her to the operating room already. Mayim started to feel nervous for her sister.

Mayim followed them until the doors of the operating room and gave her last words to her little sister before the operation even began.

"Hey, Maddie. Be strong okay?" She nodded. 

"Promise me you'll be strong and you're gonna make it."  Mayim demanded. "I promise." Madeline replied and gave her a sweet smile of encouragement. Mayim sighed in slight relief upon seeing her little sister's smile. 

"I love you." She uttered and looked at her in the eye.

"I love you too, Mayim." Madeline replied and wiped her sister's teary eyes with her small hand. "Don't cry. Be strong for me because I will be strong for you." She requested.

Mayim struggled to hold back her tears. "We should go now, miss Mayim." The nurse informed her, she nodded.

"I love you, Maddie..." Her voice cracked as she watched the nurses push Madeline's bed towards the operating room leaving her behind.

"...little sister..." Her voice faded as she broke down. She hated to see her little sister suffering, she thought that she didn't deserve to get too sick like that.

She sat down at a chair nearby and waited patiently — trying to be optimistic. Her palms were sweating, she was feeling cold despite the warm atmosphere. She couldn't stop worrying about her. 

_She's too young to undergo such operations. But I am begging you to please make her operation successful._

Anxiety and negative thoughts were inevitable for her. She couldn't keep herself together while thinking about how her little sister is being operated inside and the chances of her making it through is uncertain. She waited for over ten hours for the operation. She had no time to eat. No time to sleep.

—

"Miss Mayim?" The doctor called her attention upon going out of the operating room. "Yes!? How's my sister? Is she alright? How was the operation? Please tell me she's alright." She was eager for answers.

The doctor smiled. "Your little sister was very strong. The operation was successful." The doctor happily informed her. Mayim felt like a thorn got tucked out from her chest consequent to what she had heard. She was extremely relieved. 

"Oh my God! Thank you!" She sounded so grateful. "Can I see her?" She asked. 

"Yes. Yes, of course. The nurses are just cleaning up. They'll bring her back to her room right after." The doctor replied. "Okay. Thank you so much. Thank you!" She felt so excited to see her little sister.

—

Immense care is what Madeline got from her sister after her operation from the moment she opened her eyes after the operation. She was grateful to have a loving sister like Mayim. She loved her tenderly.

Madeline was asked to stay at the hospital for the next ten days for further monitoring before she was allowed to go back home. While she stayed at the hospital, Mayim looked for some time to study her money on hand and budget to prepare for Madeline. 

—

Finally, Madeline was allowed to leave the hospital premises. They no longer had any balance remaining to pay at the hospital, they were all paid. Mayim assisted Madeline as they entered their house and asked her to sit while she fix their things.

"Maddie, I have to tell you something." Mayim sat beside her at the couch. She looked at her with her eyes wide open.

"We lost a lot of money because of your operation..." Mayim confessed. "...But that's okay. Completely not your fault. It's just that... I decided that we should sell our house and move into a small apartment so we could have extra money for you. For your schooling, for our foods and stuffs... You know." She explained it lightly. "I hope that would be fine with you." 

"It's okay. As long as I'm with you, I will be okay." Madeline replied with a sweet innocent smile. Mayim felt relieved upon hearing her reply. She hugged him and felt so grateful to have a sweet and understanding little sister like Maddie. 

"Thank you for being so understanding and mature, Maddie. You always make things easier for me." She uttered as she rested her chin at the top of her head while she exchanged hugs with her. 

"Don't worry. I'll find some nice work with nice money and we'll buy everything you want, okay?" She held her face. "This is just temporary." She added and smiled at her. "Okay." Maddie replied with no trace of disgrace.

—

Madeline went back to school as soon as she felt better. Mayim, without hesitation and complains, walked and fetched her from her school every single day. She looked for job openings during Madeline's class hours.

Cashier clerk, saleslady, bookkeeper, coffee shop clerk. She almost tried every job opportunity she could take in order to earn enough money to pay for their needs, most especially, Madeline's needs. She never made it obvious to her that she was struggling and stressing herself out to earn. She didn't want Madeline to feel bad for her.

One time, her colleague suggested for her to try on applying of executive firms since she studied Communications in California State University, LA for two years. Despite that she didn't finish college, she still got the edge. She tried considering the idea since she was being too stressed out with multiple employment with minimum salary and it was taking too much of her time.

She began to look for job openings on newspapers and took her chance by applying on every opportunity she saw for the next days and weeks, yet, she always got the same response from the employers.

_We'll call you back as soon as we review your resumé._

She started to feel hopeless. She felt incompetent since she's just an undergrad of Communications.

_Why would they even hire and undergrad of Communications when they can have ones with a degree?_

Some of the women she talked to during her application processes in the company discreetly pulls her down as well by chuckling over the fact that she's trying so hard to get hired with an undergrad degree on her resumé. She felt so down.

—

"Hey, Mayim! Have you seen a job opening already because there's an opening here..." Her colleague, Heather, pointed out the job hiring ad on the newspaper. She took it from her and reviewed the ad.

_Approximately $50,000/yr salary_

_Eight working hours. Six working days._

She was persuaded by everything she saw until she read the name of the firm that was offering the job. 

_Grothel Insurances_

Heather wondered why she suddenly frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Oh... uhm... Nothing. It's just- Grothel Insurances." Mayim retorted.

"Why?" Heather looked at the ad and saw nothing unusual about it. "What's with Grothel Insurances? Got bad feedbacks about it?" She wondered. "Well. No. Uhm... I just. Nothing." Mayim refused to elaborate.

—

As Mayim walked home, she tried to think about applying to Grothel Insurances. She recalled that Jim was a board member of the company and it largely bothered her. She didn't wanna see him again. She never wanted to see him again, actually. She just thought it was sickening to see him again and recall what happened to them in the past.

_But the job offer is perfect. The building is close to Madeline's school. The working hours isn't too consummating._

_Jim is a board member, very high position. I don't think we'll cross paths. The company is too big and I am just up for an executive assistant position. It is very unlikely that we'll bump into each other and if so, that would be sporadic._

She made up her mind to give it a shot the next day.

—

Mayim went to Grothel building and lined up for the interview. 

"Excuse me. There's a line in here." An applicant bîtched her out as she stood up in the middle without noticing that she was breaking the line. 

"Oh! I'm.. I'm sorry." She apologized and felt so intimidated. She moved away and stood behind her. She was silenced for a moment until another applicant arrived. 

"Are you applying too?" The new applicant asked. "Yeah." 

"By the way I am Melissa." She introduced herself. "Oh hi. I'm Mayim." 

"This is so overwhelming. It's my first time. I just graduated. Fresh grad. How about you? Where did you graduate?" She asked. 

"Oh. Uhm... I'm an undergrad. We had financial problems so I had to stop... I'm just taking chances to get hired, you know..." She chuckled. 

The applicant in front of them snorted upon overhearing that she was undergrad. 

"Good luck with that." The applicant threw a sarcasm to degrade Mayim for being an undergrad. 

Few moments later, the applicant in front of Mayim went out to the comfort room. 

"Next." The assistant called Mayim's attention. "Uh... There's still a..."  
"'Miss? It's your turn. Our boss doesn't like waiting."   
"But there's someone before me-"  
"Go Mayim. It's okay." Melissa encouraged her. 

Mayim hesitated for a moment fearing that the applicant before her would get angry but she had no choice. 

She walked inside the office and ironed her clothes with her hands as she entered. She took a deep breath before moving her sight from the floor up to her eye level as she attempted to smile.

She was stunned as soon as she saw who was waiting for her at the boss' table. 

_It was Jim Parsons._

She didn't expect that he would be the one to interview her. She thought it would be very unlikely for them to cross paths in such a huge firm but then there they are. 

He moved his sight from the document he was reading up to Mayim with no trace of shock and surprise. He was bewildered to see her again as well but he cared less. 

"Are you just gonna stand there, miss?" He asked. 

"Oh! Uh... No. No. I'm sorry. Good morning." She stuttered and took a seat as Jim started to review her resumé. 

"So... Miss Bialik, right?" He began. "Yes. That's right."

"I see you're an undergrad. Why?" He asked. 

"Well, uhm... I had some personal and family issues and... Financial. I had to stop and start working so I could make my sister go to school." She explained briefly. 

"I see. I suppose you are aware that the other applicants here has a degree. Why do you think I should hire you?" He asked. She started to feel incompetent but she tried to answer hoping he would reconsider, though it is very unlikely. 

"Uhm. I have had past working experiences as a cafe clerk, cashier clerk... I've been a saleslady and bookkeeper too. I think my past working experiences are a good foundation and... Is considered an asset for a communication related job hiring like this... Assuming that most of the other applicants with a degree are fresh grads. Without much of experience." She tried to make a point. 

"I see." She answered well but her resumé is at the bottom list. She started to feel more incompetent as she felt no trace of recognition from Jim's face — he was really pulling it off. 

_He doesn't even seem to remember who am I or what happened between us. Weird._

_But whatever. That's better._

Jim couldn't think of any other questions for her. 

"Hmmm. Thank you, miss Bialik. We'll review your resume and give you a call in case." He informed her. 

_Here goes the 'We'll call you after we review your resume' thing again..._

She concluded that she didn't stand a chance. She made a soft sighed and took her folder with her. 

"You're telling me that you have a good communication skills from your experience but you seem tensed right now." He followed up right after she stood up. 

She turned back nervously. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to talking to big bosses. Like... Really big bosses.. who's... a CEO in MedMission USA, board member in Grothel Insurances, vice president of..." She started to recall and utter shyly. 

He suddenly started to recall him telling her about it at the hospital. He was slightly impressed that she remembered everything he said. 

"Anyway, thank you for your time, Mr. Parsons." She thanked him trying to suppress her hopelessness. He remained silent as she took steps away from him. 

She stopped for a while and turned back again to him; taking his attention.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time..." She apologized and continued walking away. He didn't show any trace of sympathy, he just don't care. He's used to rejecting applicants and deciding for them in his head. 

The assistant made the next applicant to enter the office bumping with Mayim on purpose. 

"I should come before you. Line cutter." The applicant whisper-scolded Mayim before she was even able to go out of the office. 

"I'm... I'm sorry I-" The applicant walked away giving her no chance to explain. 

—

Jim decided to have a short break from the interviewing. He walked down to have some coffee in a cafe nearby when he overheard something near the elevator. 

"You're a line cutter. You knew I was in front of you in the line and you knew I just needed to use the comfort room." The lady chastised. 

"I'm sorry... I told them you went to the comfort room and the assistant told me I should go in already because Mr. Parsons doesn't like waiting." Mayim defended herself politely. 

"Whatever. Bïtch. You know what? I just learned our difference. I have a degree and you don't. You only showed how uneducated you are." She walked towards the opened elevator and hit Mayim's shoulder causing her to drop her folders. She immediately closed the elevator door disabling Mayim to come in with her. 

Mayim was left behind. She felt hurt and degraded with the words thrown at her. She started to pick up the scattered papers on the floor from her folder. She looked so susceptible and weak. Tears filled her eyes but she had to suppress it to herself, she doesn't wanna make a scene in the building. 

Jim who was watching from afar changed his mind about going out for a food, he lost his mood. He doesn't like seeing scenes like that, more like, he doesn't care about other people's lives. He walked back to his office and went back to his business. 

xxx

 **A/N:**  Poor Mayim... She just wants to earn for her little sister but she had to struggle like that. Let's hope for the best for her in the next chapters, eh? Thank you for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Xx

 


	5. Grothel Insurances

**RATING:**  PG

Two weeks after, Mayim received nothing from Grothel Insurances confirming her hiring. She knew she didn't stand a chance to make it. She decided to just continue searching for jobs the next weeks. 

"Did you get a job at the company?" Madeline asked while she was watching the television with her sister. 

"No." She replied with the bad news. "But don't worry. I'll continue looking and I'll find one soon so I can buy you everything you want." She poured in some positive thoughts. 

"So how was school this week?" Mayim asked. "Mmmm. I learned a lot. Nothing very cool." Madeline replied. 

"Oh! Someone visited school. My teacher said he was one of the donators? I forgot. He was very nice. He said that I was very smart and adorable. He even gave me this." She pulled out her notebook from her bag and showed Mayim the three star stamp that she got. 

"Wow! That is amazing! You're really very smart and adorable." She agreed. "Who was this man?" She asked. 

"I cannot remember..." Madeline looked so troubled as she struggled to recall his name. "But he is very nice and handsome. You look good together." She teased. 

"What?" Mayim chuckled with the idea. 

Her phone rang, she had to attend to the call. 

_Mayim:_ _Hello?_   
_Person:_ _Hello. Good afternoon, is this miss Mayim?_   
_Mayim:_ _Yes, speaking. How may I help you?_   
_Person:_ _Yes. Hello. This is Michelle from Grothel Insurances. We would like to inform you that you have a scheduled interview for Friday afternoon at 2PM. Are you available at the said time?_

Mayim panicked and started to hyperventilate with the news she just heard. 

_Mayim:_ _Yes! Yes. I'm free on Friday._   
_Person_ _: Great. So we'll see you on Friday, miss Mayim. Thank you._   
_Mayim_ _: Yes. Thank you. Thank you._

She dropped the line a squealed in excitement and happiness. 

—

Friday came, Mayim prepared herself for the callback at Grothel. She tried not to get bothered about the fact that she is about to see Jim Parsons again. 

She was asked to go to building C of Grothel for her interview, she had her last interview with Jim at Building A. 

"Miss Mayim?" The assistant called and guided her to the office. 

She was a bit relieved not to see Jim waiting for her at the boss' table. 

"Have a seat." The employer offered. She took a seat and greeted him politely. 

"So Mayim, right?" He began with a smile. She felt a bit comfortable with him than when she was being interviewed by Jim. 

"I am Ryan McPartlin. Productions and Quality control department board of director." He introduced and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, sir." She smiled back. 

"So... I asked the HR to call you back because there is a job hiring slot for secretary assistant. I'm sorry, I heard you were applying for an executive assistant position last time, am I right?" 

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah. So I was wondering if you're interested in this position?" He asked. 

"Yes, sir. It would be so fine. I mean, I could work on any position or any related position. I'm grateful." She replied. 

He began to explain to her the purpose of her callback and how he felt the potential in her despite of the fact that she was an undergrad. She threw in some questions for clarifications after his discussion with her. 

"Sir, if you don't mind, may i just ask if you are anyway related to Mr. Jim?" She asked as she began to feel at ease to ask such questions. 

"Jim...? Jim Parsons?"

"Yes, sir." She confirmed. "Yes. He's the board director of the Strategic Marketing department. Why? Do you know him?" He asked.

"Oh. Not really. I had an interview with him last time. I was just wondering if..."

"Oh, so you had an interview with him last time." He pointed out. "I saw you last time at building A at the elevator area... But your callback is not related to your interview with Jim. It's another department." He clarified. 

She felt more relieved that her hiring is slightly distant and not related to Jim. 

"Didn't you make it to his department?" She chuckled. "No."

He wasn't very surprised though. "He's one of the most feared board director in this firm. Kaley is his female version. He's really tough and intimidating but he's extremely skilled and smart. Don't get too bothered with that." He explained. "You'll be under my department, anyways. I don't like scaring people under my department so... You'll be fine." He chuckled making her feel at ease being hired under him. 

"That made me feel really good." She chuckled with him. 

He dialed his secretary to come in. "Do I have a schedule for the rest of the day?" He asked. 

"Uhm... Nothing sir, just the reviewing of the project at four." She replied. "Okay. Can you just reschedule that tomorrow morning? Thanks." He requested and stood up from his seat. 

"Mayim." He called and asked her to follow him for her short orientation. 

Usually, orientation are administered by other minor employees but Ryan has been the nicest board director in Grothel that he prefers orienting the new employees he hired by himself. 

He opened the powerpoint and began the orientation by introducing to Mayim the bosses of the Grothel. 

President (CEO): Fredrick Montgomery Sr.   
Executive Vice President (COO): Christina Parsons-Montgomery

Board of Directors:  
 _Jim Parsons_  - Strategic Marketing Director  
 _Kaley Cuoco_  - Accounting Director  
 _Ryan McPartlin_  - Production Director

Executive Managers:  
 _Johnny Galecki_  - Sales Manager USA   
 _Ariella Nicole_  - Cost Accounting Supervisor

He informed her about the groundbreaking professional achievements and academic background of the big bosses and it just bewildered Mayim. 

_And so on..._

Soon then, Mayim was informed about the day she can begin to work. 

"What can I say? See you next week and welcome to Grothel." Ryan gave her a warm welcome before allowing her to go. 

—

Mayim began to work the following weeks. She managed to adjust and adapt the new workplace with benefit of working under Ryan's department. She was able to adjust well since Melissa Rauch was hired as an executive secretary which Mayim is under to and they became good friends.

So far, her performance in the company was satisfactory. She didn't give Ryan any reason to regret her hiring. 

As much as it was unlikely for Jim and Mayim to cross paths, it was inevitable not for Jim to discover her being part of Ryan's department. 

—

Jim has been trying so hard to pretend that he doesn't give a single damn about Mayim but then, there are several instances that he just find himself staring blankly at places and thinking about her. He felt like his ego was being damaged with the thought of her. 

"Buddy!" Johnny called his attention as he noticed him discreetly staring at Mayim from the outside of the conference room through the glass doors. Johnny traced his sight and gave him a smirk. 

"Hooked with that hospital girl, huh?" He teased and chuckled. "The fück no! I banged her already. I don't bang the same woman twice." He denied but Johnny knew he was into her. 

"I know! But you are  _into_  her. You just don't wanna bang her. I can see it in your eyes. It's love." Johnny laughed. Jim rolled his eyes. 

"Buddy. I'm Jim Parsons. There is no such thing as love for me. I know every woman wants me but I just come for sex and pleasure. That's how we live." He bragged and made a side smile as he discreetly looked back at Mayim — his face pulled out to show no interest in her. 

He knew to himself that he finds Mayim extremely beautiful but he didn't want to take in that fascination of her. He tried his best to shrug it off and just see her as how he sees the other girls. 

—

Mayim and Ryan became closer as she always stood by his side in his office. They had the chance to exchange short conversations that eventually turned into sensible ones. 

Their humors matched easily. They both love Star Wars, they love donuts, they love cats, they both have a tender love for their little sister and they both are sympathetic kind of people. Ryan aimed to bring out the best in her as he has always admired her unique beauty and perspective in life. 

—

One afternoon, Ryan called Mayim in his office. 

"Hello sir, do you need anything?" She asked — ready to do commands from him. 

He handed her a folder of projects for photocopying. She immediately had them photocopied and returned to him quickly. 

"Great. Great. Thanks." He handed her another folder and didn't mention what to do with it. 

"Should I have it xeroxed too?" She asked. He smiled. "No." 

She felt bothered. She didn't know what she is supposed to do with it. "Uuh...?"

"Open it." He told her as he felt her sincere cluelessness. 

She curled her forehead for a moment in curiosity before she opened the folder. 

_Are you free tonight?_

A piece of paper tucked in the folder said. A small smile grew in her lips as her cheeks began to turn pink. She looked at him for an explanation without verbally asking him. 

"Turn it over." He felt her blushing. 

She turned it over and read what was written in it. 

_Can I ask you out?_

Her hands voluntarily went to her mouth in extreme blush. Ryan found her so cute as she struggled to suppress herself with his cute way of asking her out. 

She had always found him cute and adorable and the thought of him asking her out just made her feel like floating with feels. 

"So... Will you go out with me tonight?" He sounded like a gentleman. 

"Go out like..." She gulped. "... A date?" She continued and pursed her lips in exhilaration. 

"Yeah. Go out like a date." He confirmed and smiled at her. "Who am I to reject?" She held her cheeks and shamelessly blushed in front of him. 

—

Jim was ready to go home, scheduled to pick up Jewel whom Johnny set him up with to have some fun session that night. He walked to his car and unintentionally saw Ryan opening the door of his car for Mayim. They looked so happy and he couldn't help but feel bothered and annoyed. 

He felt so annoyed that he suddenly lost his mood. He wanted to vent out. He wanted to come to her and insult her and call her a hoe but he knew that would make him look so jealous and pathetic and he didn't want to look that way to anyone. 

He ignored and tried to keep it off his head for the rest of the day but it was tattooed in his vision. He couldn't just stop thinking about it. 

—

After some pleasurable session with Jewel, he laid his back on the bed and thought about Mayim. 

_If she's hitting on, Ryan. I bet she's easy. I can come to her and ask her to sleep with me again. That would be no challenge for me, for sure._

He assured himself and planned to invite her out for a night again.

xxx

 **A/N:** Do you think Mayim will say yes to Jim when he asks her to sleep with him again? What do you think will happen to Mayim and Ryan?! Thank you for reading! Keep supporting and don't forget to follow us! We love each of you! Xx

 


	6. Rise of Feelings

**A/N:** Dear MaJim shippies. Ryan may be overly mentioned in this chapter but don't worry. MaJim is the thing. Gotta end it there before I mention spoilers! 

xxx

 **RATING:**  PG

"I've been really watching you since the first time I saw you in building A." Ryan confessed. Mayim blushed as she never noticed it. 

"Oh... W-why...?" She asked demurely. "I don't know. You just caught my eye." 

"Just one eye? How about the other eye?" She joked making him chuckle. 

"No... But really... I like you, Mayim." He spilled making her a but overwhelmed. She stroked her hair back to the rear of her ear. 

"That's uhm..." She giggled. "... Very flattering and... It made me a little conscious to know." She  suppressed her blushing. 

"Oh no! No. Don't feel conscious. Just be yourself. You don't have to change to impress me." He stated. "Because I'm already impressed." He continued. "You're very beautiful, Mayim. Inside and out." He added making her feel so appreciated. 

Mayim started to appreciate Ryan even more. Thoughts gathered on her head. 

_I feel excited when I see him. I feel happy when he smiles at me. What is this feeling?_

—

Mayim was at building A, she was getting some paper signed by the managers under the marketing department. 

Jim went out of his office as he sighted Mayim coming out of Kunal's office. He figured out that he finally has the chance to ask her to sleep with him again but then, he aborted his plan as he saw Ryan coming. 

"Good morning, sir Ryan."   
"Hello, sir."  
"Good morning, sir!"

The employees greeted him as he entered the building to talk to the COO early in the morning. 

"Good morning." He greeted with a smile yet, he looked like he was in hurry. 

"Good morning, sir Ryan." Mayim greeted him professionally. She was pulling it off since she didn't want the people to think she's taking him for granted and bragging about dating him at the workplace. 

Ryan paused in front of her upon her greeting. A smile grew on his lips as he looked at her with delight. 

"Good morning, sweet lady." His greeting sounded so special. He kissed her hand. The employees watching looked so thrilled. 

Mayim didn't expect it would go that way. Her cheeks immediately flushed pink, a smile on her lips became inevitable. 

Ryan smiled at her before he continued to walk away to attend to his business at the building. As soon as he entered the office of the COO, the employees started to talk about Mayim and Ryan. 

Squealing. Fascinated. Thrilled. 

"What was that about?" Some employees asked her. "Are you dating Mr. McPartlin?" They followed up.

She didn't wanna publicly announce it but she knew she had to answer their queries. 

"Uh... Yes." She blushed. 

"Oh my God! That's so cute!"

Jim, from a distance, felt irritated for witnessing such scenario. The more that it fed his pining to hit on her again. 

Ryan and Mayim continued dating until it became consistent and and started to turn a little bit more serious.

—

Ryan drove Mayim to her apartment, he gave the land lady a few bucks to allow him to enter the apartment vicinity as she was very strict in allowing visitors.

"Thank you for driving me here and walking me up to here though I never thought Ms. Darbis would allow you in." She brought up while standing in front of her apartment door. "Charm." He joked making her chuckle. 

"So... Yeah. Thank you again and good night." 

His eyes twinkled, he smile. "Okay. Good night." He replied and took one step closer to her making her feel a bit overwhelmed. 

His face started to move closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips. She was stunned for a second as he broke from the kiss — she wasn't expecting that. 

He gazed on her eyes and wanted to continue kissing her. She just looked at him as she was speechless with the kiss. 

He gently grabbed her hips and went back to kissing her passionately. Her hands were strangled on his neck as she gently reciprocated the deepening kiss. 

Mayim immediately withdrew from kissing him as the apartment door opened. 

Madeline was slightly grinning. "Maddie? Why are you still up?" Mayim asked as her heartbeats raced and pretended there was nothing going on. 

Madeline looked at Ryan before she looked back at her sister. "I was waiting for you."

Mayim didn't know what to say. Her mind was cluttered and silence started to come in. 

"Okay. Okay... Maddie. Stop grinning." Mayim squelched the silence and pointed out making Madeline and Ryan chuckle. 

"Who is he?" She asked. "Oh... Uhm..."

She looked at Ryan. "Ryan, Madeline. My younger sister. Maddie, he's Ryan. My boss." She introduced. 

"Hello, Madeline." He greeted her sweetly. "Hello." She waved at him a smile. "I thought you were her boyfriend." She whispered to Ryan and it was loud enough for Mayim to hear. 

"Maddie!" She blushed, Madeline continued grinning at them. "Is he your boyfriend? Tell me. Tell me." She nagged her, she just won't stop. "... Tell me. Tell me. Tell me..." She kept repeating. 

Mayim started to feel chastened. "Maddie. Go inside. I'll follow." She tried to change the subject. "I saw you kissing." Madeline brought up. 

Mayim stood up awkwardly in the midst of them and took a deep breath. She isn't used to such instances. She never dated anyone until Ryan came and she didn't know if it was right to tell Madeline about it or not. She wasn't sure about the real score between her and Ryan as well but she had to make Madeline stop. 

"Yes. Okay? Okay. Go inside now." Mayim replied satisfying her curiosity. 

"Okay. I'll do my homework." Madeline stated and closed the door next to them giving them some privacy. 

"Sorry about that. She's just like that." Mayim felt slightly smirched with her sister's mischievous gestures. 

"It's fine. It's fine. She's very adorable." He relieved her. "She looks so much like you." He added, she smiled — clueless of how to respond. 

"So..." He began. "You told her I am your..."

Mayim felt a but humiliated. She felt embarrassed in front of him thinking that he is thinking that she is making assumptions about their relationship.

"I'm sorry. I know we're just dating but she just won't stop if I didn't say that." She defended. 

"Oh... Too bad." He pursed his lips and pulled out a sad face. "Hey." She took his attention as she noticed what he was trying to do. 

"Well... Nothing. I thought I was your... Never mind. I don't wanna pressure you anyway." He feigned. Mayim made a side smile and slapped him gently in a joking manner. 

"Drama king." She teased. "What?" He chuckled as he was guilty. 

"But seriously." He said with a stern voice.   
"Seriously what?" She asked.   
"Can I be your... Boyfriend?" He asked making her blush. She was speechless for a moment. 

"Do you really think I can say no..." She squealed. "... To this drama cute face." She pinched his cheeks. He chuckle and placed a kiss on her lips. 

Finally they are officially together. News flew quickly all over the office. From Melissa to Jim. 

—

Mayim felt so inspired. She felt a bit conscious with how she looks. She tried to fix herself a bit without relinquishing her simplicity. 

The building was still quite empty. It was still too early. She went straight to the comfort room to have a glimpse of her look in the mirror to make sure she looks fine before she sees Ryan. 

She stroked her cardigan and fixed her hair with her fingers as her comb as she walked out ready to go to her designated working cubicle. 

She gasped as Jim pulled her inside the small storage room and closed the door next to them. 

"Mr. Parsons what is-"

He pinned her to the wall and torridly kissed her disabling her to speak. She was trying to resist but he was being forceful. 

"Sir- sir-" She tried to stop him. 

He grabbed her hips and started pulling up her shirt. She felt violated, she exerted much force to withdraw from his kiss and delivered a slap on his face which largely startled him. 

She was torn whether to feel sorry or feel fine about what she did. She knew he has an extremely high position in the company for her slap to be a big deal but she felt like he was trying to räpe her that she thought it would be reasonable. 

She tried to catch her breath as he recovers from her slap. He clenched his teeth and hardened her jaws. 

"What is happening???" She asked before he was able to speak. He glared at her as he didn't like the fact of getting slapped by any woman. 

He grabbed her hands and pinned it up to the wall. "I wanna  _fùck_  you." His voice was stern making her feel so taunted. 

She pulled down her hands from his grip and pushed him away. "I don't fúck with anyone, I'm sorry!" She retorted and walked away after feeling insulted. He took her hand repelling her direction. 

"Don't you think I still remember you?" He began. She slightly frizzed her forehead. 

"I paid you to have sex with me several months ago. Or are you trying to pretend you're some kind of innocent lady?" He continued, she started to get where he was coming from. "How much do you need to have sex with me again?" He asked. She was speechless with his insensitiveness. 

"I can wait after you hit on Ryan." He added making her largely offended. She released her arm off his grip with a force. "I am not hitting on him for the purpose of what you think. I am serious about him!" She defended. 

He snorted. "And you're supposed to think I would believe that after you agreed to get screwed for money?" He snickered.

"You don't know me-"  
"Oh please. I don't know you but I've seen everything. Every part of you." He cuts in. 

She grunted in offense. "Yes. I know! I know I had sex with you in exchange for an amount but I didn't get screwed just because I want some fun and pleasure like what you are trying to say! I had to take the risk because my sister was dying!" She defended as her eyes started to get teary. 

"You know what? It was the only thing I regret so much for doing my whole life. If only I could erase that part in my life, I would have done it. If I could hit my head on the wall to forget it, I would have hit my head so hard already but no. I had to take that fact that I had sex and I lost my virginity to a heartless person like you; while you... You brag and celebrate about it as if it's another achievement unlocked!" She vented out. 

"But then, I can't feel completely bad about it because if I didn't do it, my sister might not be able to make it through. So... Thank you for screwing me... If that's what you wanna hear." She added. 

He felt her sincerity but he didn't want to manifest any hint of sympathy. "Sure." He looked away from her with his jaws hardening. 

"God, you're so insensitive. Maybe it would be nice if you care about others' feelings too." She complained before leaving him behind, slamming the door. 

Jim felt a languid guilt for what he said. He thought she was that easy like the other girls but she was different. She has different perspective in life. Her personality was unique and she lives for a purpose when most of the girls he met only lives for money, sex and pleasure. 

xxx

 **A/N:**  So.... That's it for this chapter! Hoping for more MaJim moments for the next ones! Hopefully, good ones? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 


	7. Spilled Beans

**RATING:**  PG 

"You mean she rejected you?" Johnny chuckled upon hearing Jim's story. 

"Stop laughing." He curled his forehead. "I've never been rejected by any woman in my whole life. Just her." He added. "I can't believe it. So what are you gonna do about it?" 

"What? I'm gonna get her. I'm gonna make sure of that." He assured not wanting his ego to feel damaged. 

—

Ryan and Mayim's relationship lasted longer and turned deeper. They would go all in love at the office, everybody knew about them — Jim hated it.

Despite their deepening relationship, Ryan respected her decision of avoiding getting extremely intimate for the mean time as she said she wasn't ready for it yet. 

Ryan liked Mayim's simplicity and purity. For him, she was an angel. She has been very honest and loving with him about everything and it made him love her even more. He had past relationships before, mostly, his exes were former employees in the company and were newbies in relationships as well — it was his thing. Yet, Mayim was so precious to him. She was different among all his ex girlfriends, she was too pure. 

—

Standing up in front of the table, Mayim was reviewing a certain document before she submits it to Ryan.

"Don't stress yourself too much." Ryan uttered as he noticed how she has been consistently reviewing the document for the past few days. She remained busy looking at it after flashing a soft smile. He stood up and paced towards her. 

"You've been reviewing that for days..." He hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. He was initiating a cuddle with her, she turned around and smiled at him. "... Rest for a while." He continued. "I just wanna make sure there are no flaws before I give it to you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He gazed at her in fascination. She was so pure for him. He couldn't believe he's even with her. 

"I love you." He uttered randomly making her blush. "I love you too..." She squealed and felt a bit funny. He found her so adorable gushing, he placed a subtle kiss on her lips. 

Jim suddenly entered his office unanticipatedly seeing the two cuddling each other. Mayim immediately withdrew herself from the cuddle and took her folder. 

"I'll leave for a while." She informed not wanting to interrupt any planned business between Ryan and Jim. Jim raised his eyebrows. 

"I'll see you later, babe." Ryan kissed her before she left. 

_Bullshít._

Jim suppressed his displease. Jim began to discuss his purpose of coming to his office as soon as Mayim left.

They discussed about Grothel's upcoming big project and their marketing plans for it up to the point that their great minds couldn't handle each other and they lead into an argument. 

"What you are trying to say is dumb!" Jim insulted in displease. Ryan snorted. "Why don't we just create our own proposals and present it separately? Don't you think?" He suggested. "Better than to settle with your dumb plan." Jim retorted and walked out. 

They ended up roughly and in bad terms. 

—

"Good luck." Mayim told Ryan before he entered the meeting room. 

Ryan and Jim had their separate presentations for their marketing proposal for the upcoming major project of Grothel due to huge differences with their ideas. The CEO, COO and board of directors witnessed their presentations and reviewed their proposals very well — deciding which is better. 

They started to vote for which proposals they prefer and Jim's proposal ended up with the most number of votes. It hurt Ryan's ego somehow as Jim grilled him on purpose that he can't determine where was coming from. 

The directors started to leave the meeting room leaving Jim and Ryan behind.

"I told you what you're trying to pull off is dumb. You had the chance to just agree with my plan but you wanted to shame yourself." Jim taunted him. "Come on. We are a team here. We're not competing. I had an idea, you have yours but yours made more sense and that's fine." Ryan retorted. 

Jim snickered as he was failing to annoy him. "Maybe if you focus more on our business than your personal issues and life... Maybe you can contribute better things to our company." He was trying to put up a point. 

"What are you trying to say?" Ryan asked. "You know what I'm trying to say." He stated. 

"Hey. Keep Mayim out of this." Ryan warned him. "There. There you go. Mayim. Busy being cuddling your girlfriend instead of attending to your responsibilities." Jim affronted. 

"I said keep her out of this-"  
"You're investing so much to that woman, what's with her? How great is she in bed?" He continued. "Stop talking about her like that." Ryan started to manifest his annoyance. 

"I was just wondering because the last time I screwed her, I wasn't very pleased." He barbed and turned around to walk away. Ryan glared in curiosity. 

"What did you just say?" He stopped him. 

Jim smirked at him as he felt his aggravation. "Which? That your girlfriend isn't good in bed or that I screwed your girlfriend before you did?" He gladly insulted him. 

Ryan felt very offended with his manner of talking about her. 

"Wo- don't tell me you've been dating Mayim for months and she still haven't told you about it?" Jim brought up. "Brought up what?" He asked. 

"That we had a one night of fun and pleasure?" Jim gladly spilled — feeding his pride. 

Ryan paused for a moment and snickered. "And why should I believe you?" 

Jim refused to put it in detail. "Why don't you ask her about it, instead?" He dared liking the fact of killing Ryan with curiosity. He walked out of the meeting room feeling like he just won an argument. 

—

"Hey. How was the meeting?" Mayim immediately asked and kissed Ryan on the cheek as he entered his office. 

"It's fine. Jim's proposal got approved." He replied coldly. "Oh."

"Well, that's fine. That doesn't make you any less than him." She tried to cheer him up and cuddled him but he remained cold. 

He gently removed her arms off him and looked at her blankly. She started to wonder what was going on. "Is everything alright?" She asked. He knew it was the right time to confront her — he could no longer handle the urge to ask her about it. 

"Mayim... Can you promise me that you'll he honest with me?" He demanded. "Of course... I've been always honest with you." She smiled. He looked at her with doubts and uncertainty. 

"What's between you and Jim?" He began. She felt bothered to hear such questions from him, she didn't know where he was coming from. 

"What? There's nothing between me and Jim. What's going on?" She hoped to get a hint. 

He started to feel torn whether to continue confronting her or not but he needed answers. 

"You sure you have no history with him?" He asked. "Ryan. What's going on?" She answered with a question. 

"Did you sleep with him? Have you ever slept with him?" He dropped the question largely startling Mayim in guilt. 

Her mouth slightly opened in surprise and sudden confrontation. She couldn't answer, she couldn't determine how to answer. It was something he never wanna bring up to anyone but then there goes the love of her life asking her for the truth. 

Ryan was bothered by her tedious silence. "Is it true?"

"Ryan... It's not like what you think it is..."  
"So it's true." He had a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Ryan, listen to me first." She pleaded. "I thought you've been always honest with me. How come you never told me about this? Did you ever plan to tell it to me or were you planning to hide it from me forever?" He started to vent out his doubts. 

"No... No. It's just that... I... I didn't tell you because even I don't want to remember it, my-"

"You don't want to remember that you had sex with him? Don't tell me you didn't want it to happen because you allowed him to sleep with you." He questioned her response. 

"No... Ryan... It's complicated." She sounded so problematic with how to explain. "It's a long story." 

"Go on." He uttered. 

"Ryan... It's true. I... Slept with him. Once-"

"One night stand." 

She paused for a moment. "Yes..." She uttered. "But it was... He paid me..."

"Wow." He felt more disturbed thinking she slept with him in exchange for money. 

"But it's not like that! I mean, yes. I slept with him. He paid me to sleep with him-"

"Mayim, we never slept together because you said you weren't ready. I respected that and then I'm gonna discover that you slept with someone else and did it for money? What's worse is you did it all with Jim." He sounded extremely disappointed. She felt so bad and guilty about it. She herself regret doing it and she can't blame him for being disappointed about it. 

"But Ryan, it was nothing. I swear to God that I am serious about us. I love you." She assured. "How am I suppose to believe you now? I feel like I don't know you anymore. I'm not sure if I'm seeing the real you or are you just trying to be all this innocent kind of girl?" He confided. 

"Ryan, don't say that... I love you." She started to become teary. "Yeah. But I'm not sure if I still love you. I'm not sure if you're the person that I loved." He retorted. 

She held his hands but her removed himself from her grip. "I'm sorry, Mayim." He sounded so torn apart. "Ryan..."

"Leave the office. I need some time alone." He requested. She didn't want to force herself and end up annoying him. She was guilty, she didn't tell him about it when she should. She did wrong and now that he knew about her secret, she has to face the consequence. 

She walked out of his office despite that she wanted to stay and continue defending herself but she thought he needs time and space. 

_This is a cool off. He needs time and space. This is not the end._

She at least hoped as she walked away. 

—

Days have passed. Ryan started to become cold. Professional. It felt like the old times when they weren't together. When she tries to reach out for him; he immediately shuts it off. It felt like they're already through. 

It just largely bothered him to know the story about Jim and Mayim. He always had the largest turn offs about kept secrets and unchastity. As much as modest and austere women attracts him, the opposite repelled him. His sprouting feelings for Mayim suddenly turned upside down upon his discovery of her kept past with Jim. He knew he had to break up with her even if it'll tear her apart.

—

Mayim and Ryan's break up spread like wildfire in the office.

She did her best to cope with the situation in the office, she also avoided bumping into Jim to avoid further issues. Ryan decided not to further elaborate the info as he wanted to protect Mayim's image in the company as well. 

Mayim had her own down time about the break up and Madeline — despite being clueless of the full details — cheered her up. It took her about a month to be at least, fine about the break up. 

—

One time, Mayim was assigned by Ryan to assist Jim in reviewing a specific presentation. She didn't know if Ryan assigned the task to her on purpose or it was just her who puts meaning to it. Nonetheless, she had no choice but to oblige. 

She went to building A with Jim. He felt thrilled, she was bothered and she hated him for causing her break up with Ryan. Silence swarmed them as they rode the elevator. 

"So I heard you and Ryan broke up." He ceased the awkward silence. She was annoyed the moment he talked about it. 

"Yeah, are you happy now? Why don't we celebrate it in your office?" She rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him as the elevator opened its doors. He immediately followed her to his own office. She remained cold, her face was blank, she showed no interest in working with him. 

"I am just trying to make a conversation to make our collaboration easier-"

"I can work without it." She squelched and browsed the documents. "I am your boss." He reminded her as she was being a bit disrespectful in the matter of work. 

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Parsons. Excuse my  _rude_  and  _arrogant_  attitude. Fire me if I deserve it." She dared as she wanted to leave the workplace to avoid further emotional alarums and excursions. 

"I wouldn't do that." He retorted, she looked at him in wonder. "Because you want it. I don't work for you. I don't work to please you. If you want to get fired then you're not getting it." He continued. She snickered. "Why am I not surprised? You live to pleasure yourself regardless of what others' feel." She mocked. 

He felt challenged with the way she talks back at him. He doesn't like the feeling of being dominated by women. He grabbed her arm and cornered her in the table; he glared at her and had a small distance from her face.

"What? What are you gonna do? Hurt me? Go on! Do you think I'm scared?" She stumped. He clenched his teeth as he felt no fear in her. 

Its been a while but he wasn't doing anything. He couldn't think of a way to taunt her. She slammed his chest and slightly pushed him away from her. 

"You took away the only person that makes me complete. The only person that makes me happy. What else do you want? What did I do to you for you to get back on me like this?!" She started to rant. "Yeah... Sure you gave me like $500,000? But you already took my dignity away from me, wasn't it enough?!" She pounded his chest again to release her anger. 

"You know what? You're selfish! You're so bad. You're so bad and I will forever hate you." She swore. He was speechless. A part of him couldn't understand why he hated to see her that way, why he hated to make her feel that way. A part of him wanted to conceal his concerns for her and pretend like he doesn't care at all.

—

The next days, Mayim became extremely cold towards Jim. She did her best to avoid him as well and it annoyed him. As much as he wants to avoid her too, he just couldn't let a day pass without seeing her. 

Jim went to Ryan's office with a proposal. 

"You're kidding, right?" Ryan chuckled upon seeing his request. "Do I look like I'm fooling around?" Jim retorted. 

The smile faded from Ryan's lips, he hardened his jaws and looked away. "You're asking me to sign this paper to take Mayim from my department and transfer her to your division?"

"Exactly." He replied. 

"Fine." Ryan uttered. "You got her." He signed the end of the sheet. He knew it would be better if he see less of Mayim everyday. 

Jim flashed a side smile. "Thank you." He took the document and immediately left his office. 

xxx

 **A/N:** We expanded this chapter to 2,500+ words upon request. We hope you enjoyed it! Please continue supporting, voting & commenting down your thoughts. We'd love to read them! Xx

 


	8. Flashbacks

**RATING:** M

"Hey, Mayim. You've been transferred to strategic marketing department effective today." Denise informed her as soon as she arrived to log in. She paused for a moment to let it sink in. 

_Strategic Marketing department? Under Jim?!_

"Wait what? Why?" She panicked. Denise shrugged. Mayim had no choice but to follow. A personnel from their department helped her transfer her necessities to building A. 

She hated to be transferred. She hated to be away from Ryan and to be closer to Jim's scope. She predicted how Jim could play with her as she goes under his hands. 

_This sucks. Why am I being punished?_

—

Mayim did her best to adapt and adjust with her new department. 

Johnny called Jim over his office informing him about his plan on doing an informal meeting at Jim's place to discuss about some projects. Jim gladly accepted his suggestion. 

"So yeah. Around 7pm at your place tomorrow night..." Johnny summarized.   
"Yeah. Right right-"  
"Maybe we can ask Mayim to come." Johnny brought up slightly taking Jim's alertness. 

"Bring Mayim?" Jim repeated. "Yeah. Isn't she your executive secretary now? I'll be bringing Kate." Johnny acted like it's no big deal, Jim remained silent trying to evaluate the situation. 

"Come on, buddy. What's wrong?" Johnny chuckled. "Unless you're scared to bring Mayim on-"

"No! It's fine. Why would I have a problem." Jim denied to boost his ego.

"Then... Great! See you tomorrow!" Johnny concluded and walked away. 

Jim called Mayim to inform her about the plan. She had a second thought as she felt uncomfortable going to Jim's place. 

"Don't worry. Johnny and Kate will be there." He brought up to ease her. She finally agreed. 

_At least Mr. Galecki and his secretary will come. It won't be awkward._

—

Mayim arrived at Jim's place the next day a few minutes late than the call time. She didn't want to have a solo time with Jim but it seems like it was inevitable. 

She entered his house and saw him sitting in front of his computer desk, Mr. Galecki and his secretary were nowhere to be found. 

"Have a seat." Jim pointed at the couch in his room as he saw her. 

"They said they're gonna be late." He informed and stood up handing a folder to her. "We can start now so we won't waste time." He told her coldly. She browsed the folder and they started to work on the project. She assisted him as he reviewed and edited the document in his laptop. 

It's been about two hours but Johnny and Kate are still not around. Jim dialed his number in his phone and complained. 

"Where the hell are you?! I'm about to finish the whole project and you're still not here!" He yelled and placed it on loudspeaker as he continued typing in his laptop. 

"Oh buddy! Sorry we can't make it!" Johnny apologized. Mayim paused for a moment as she overheard their conversation. 

"What?! You kept me waiting what the fùck, dude!" He swore. Johnny chuckled. "Relax. Mayim is there to help you anyways. I gotta go!" Johnny dropped the line.

_Enjoy your date with her. ;) —Johnny_

"Fùcker." Jim loudly swore stunning Mayim a bit. Jim just realized that Johnny set them up. They had no choice but to continue working together to finish the project on time.

Few moments later, Jim had to use the comfort room before he finally finish the revision of the project. "After this, you can go." He informed her before he went to the bathroom leaving her alone in the room. 

She got her eyes wandering across the room from her seat. 

_The bed. The floor. The bathroom._

She could still recall them from the one night stand she had with him long time ago. She had a short moment of rethinking and it she couldn't explain how it somehow titillated her. 

_Doing it hurts. It's no fun. It's stinging but I kind of like... Want to feel it again._

She started to tremble in coldness. 

_What the hell am I thinking?! Stop it!_

She scolded herself quietly while waiting for him to come out. Jim washed his hands and face. He looked at his own reflection in the mirror. 

_Why can I not stop looking at her... Secretly. She must not know I am fascinated. Wait, no I'm not fascinated. What the hell is wrong with me._

His thoughts cluttered inside his head. 

_But she's so beautiful. Her skin. Her chest. Her eyes. Her hands. Damn it. Nope._

—

Jim went out of the comfort room and changed his clothes into a white tank top and grey jogging pants. Mayim stood up. 

"You can go now. I can finish it alone." He informed her, she nodded. "Okay."

"You can bring home the box of cookies over there." He pointed at the side table. She dangled her messenger bag and took her jacket hanging on the desk chair. 

He watched her wear her jacket on, he jist couldn't help but drool over her smooth skin rubbing against the soft fabric of her cardigan.

She walked towards the side table but had a hard time finding the box of cookies. "I don't see it..." Upon turning back, she was surprised that he was standing right in front of her — she gasped as they gazed at each other. 

"I...uuh." She gulped. His face with a smirk moved closer. She slowly became breathless. Her groin started to feel the heat raging. The sexual tension was too strong. 

He stopped moving as their lips were exactly an inch away from each other. "Here." He was actually exploring the side table's drawer to find the box of cookies for her but he felt the nerves of her as he went closer. 

He kept his distance and showed her the cookies. "Oh. I didn't see it." She falsified her chuckles to conceal her awkwardness. She moved her hand up and grabbed the box but before she did, he moved his hands away. 

"Not so fast." He teased. She looked at him in the eye, still conscious of their extreme closeness. He could hear his breaths, he could clearly see her smooth skin. Her lips were moist and pink, it was so tender and kissable.  

She remained silent as they looked at each other. The sexual tension was strong. They found each other extremely attractive that very moment for no apparent reason. Both we're yearning.

She waited for his next moves, ready to take whatever he plans to do.

He handed her the box of cookies. 

_Ugh!_

She complained in her head as she took the box of cookies from him.

_Fine. He's not gonna do it._

_Still not sure if she would allow me..._

He doubted for a second but as soon as she animated her head, he lost control. He grabbed her jaws and kissed her. She immediately withdrew from the kiss. 

_Damn! She's didn't like it! She's not on the same pace! Damn! Damn!_

Her eyes were enlarged in surprise as she looked at him. He lost motivation to continue as he felt that they weren't on the same pace. 

"Sorry, just leave-"  
"No!"

She abruptly took his hands and placed it on her waists as she kissed him. He felt glad that he was wrong. She had the same thoughts. They were both on fire. He kissed her harder and she willingly reciprocated. 

His hands squirmed around her hips and entered beneath her shirt, rubbing and feeling her bare skin. Her flat stomach, her fine arcs over his palms as they exchanged steamy kisses left him breathless. 

"God, you're so hot." He swore and lifted her thighs — she gasped — bringing her down to the bed. 

"I..."   
"...Never..."  
"...thought..."

"Shut up. Shut up." She stopped him from talking and rolled over turning him down to the bed and going on top of him — he was thrilled. 

She sat and straddled on his pelvis and took his top off following it by swarming his bare trunk with some gentle kisses. 

He could clearly feel her soft lips gently pressing itself on his trunk. He could feel her warm skin rubbing against his.

She suddenly stopped and straightened her trunk. She removed her shirt on revealing to him her fine bust pushed up by her black bra, he was breathless and extremely aroused. 

His eyes feasted on her perfect figure, her firm chest animated by her heavy breathing, and her beautiful face. 

_Damn. I'm so lucky._

He grabbed her face and showered her with his yearning kisses that she returned. His hands traveled from her hips up to her ribs. He never expected he would get laid that night, what's more surprising is it's with Mayim that he is getting down with. He likes unexpected sex. 

_This fine lady._

He felt so thrilled as it sank to him who was straddling on top of him, who was kissing his body — it was Mayim Bialik. 

They continued exchanging torrid and hungry kisses. His hands moved higher down to the bottom of her breasts, she held back and looked at him surprised. 

"What?" He asked with a deep voice. She gulped and held her forehead. 

"Oh my god..." She sounded so sorry. "What am I doing?" She got herself off him and took her shirt. 

"What?!" He seemed so alarm. "I'm sorry. This is wrong. I should go..." She felt an abrupt remorse. "What? No... Wait." He tried to stop her but she hastened even more. She got her shirt on and picked up her things so ready to leave. 

"You're just gonna go?!" Jim asked sounding so displeased. "I'm sorry!"

"Mayim we can-"

She shut the door close next to her and left. "Ugh!" Jim uttered, he felt so annoyed as he was left hanging. 

He sprawled himself at the bed and sighed. He was so annoyed but as he recalled that short moment he had with Mayim, it just relieved him. It made him feel good. 

—

Early in the morning, Mayim wished she won't see Jim. It was early when she arrived in the office, they didn't see each other. She knew he had a meeting at ten until twelve, it was another escape for them to cross paths. 

Lucky is to lucky but avoiding each other is inevitable for two colleagues. Mayim bumped into Jim as he went out of the meeting room. She seemed stoned upon seeing him. 

"At my office. Now." He commanded her with a stern voice. Her chest pounded as she nodded. He went to Johnny's office first making Mayim go to his office before him. 

—

He entered his office and sat comfortably at his seat. He discussed common business related things with her and allowed her to leave. She had an exhale of relief. 

"Mayim." He called her again ceasing her relief. She took a deep breath before turning back at him. 

_Please don't bring up what happened last night. Please don't bring up what happened last night. Please don't bring up what happened last night._

She pleaded on her head. "Come to me later before you go home. I have something to tell you." He teased making her feel extremely curious the whole day. "Alright, sir." She replied politely. 

—

Mayim complied with what Jim said. She went to his office before she goes home but he wasn't there. She waited for a couple of minutes until Johnny told her that Jim already went home. 

"Oh. Thank you Mr. Galecki."   
"Why? You two have a date?" He teased. "What?!" She exclaimed. "I mean... No. He just told me uh... Come to him before I go home. He has something for me to do... Professionally. I mean... Business related." She explained. "Oooh. Interesting. Well. He went home. You can go home now. I'll tell him you waited for him so he won't get mad." 

"By the way. He told me to give you this." He handed a box of cookies to her and winked before he walked away. 

**xxx**

**A/N:** Wonder what was Jim suppose to say to Mayim? Too bad their steamy night didn't push through but the fact that she reciprocated at a short time is a good sign, right?! 

Thanks for reading! Please vote and comment down your thoughts! We'd love to read them! 

P.S: We don't have much time to edit this chapter so apologies for the errors. Xx

 


	9. Bed Material

**RATING:** PG

Jim was having a good day, he felt so energized the following days after the incident he encountered with her few days ago. He decided not to bring it up to her after that night and enjoy the thrill of keeping everything between them. 

_The looks. The smiles. They both knew what it meant._

Despite this, Mayim felt a bit awkward as Jim was trying his best to pretend that incident wasn't much of sentimentsl to him

—

"Mayim." He wasn't even looking, he was too busy looking at the report paper. She stood up in front of his desk and waited for him to speak. 

"You'll come with me to Gregor's Peak for a business matter." 

She paused for a moment, unprepared for the information she just heard. "Me?"

"Is there any other  _you_  in this room?" He threw a sarcasm. She felt a bit embarrassed. 

"Who else will be coming with us?" She asked. "You, me and us." He replied coldly as she felt her rising anxiety about going somewhere with just the two of them. She was silenced for a moment. "And our driver of course." He added.  She continued to remain speechless. 

"Is there a problem?" He asked. "Oh... Uhm... No! It's just uhm... Nothing. Just..." She stuttered. 

"Don't worry I won't be doing anything bad to you." He assured and smirked. She was speechless in guilt. 

He exhaled. "I don't understand." He began. "Shouldn't I be the one scared to have a five hour solo trip on woods with you?" He asked making her vexed. "What...?" 

"You were the one who initiated the last time and didn't even ask me..." He goofed. 

Her eyes widened in dissension to his statement. "Uh... Wow?" She mouthed. He pouted and shook his shoulders. 

"And the one you did to me before???" She pointed out. "At least I paid you. I didn't get anything when you initiated the do. You know... It's sad for me." He continued goofing her out. 

She glared at him with her mouth slightly dropped down. 

"I'm such a poor man... Being taken for granted... You know... All I think of now is God is watching." He continued. 

"You're going to hell. If only I don't love forest, woods, and nature." She rolled her eyes as she signed the contract of agreement. She had no choice. She walked out of the room. He chuckled as soon as she left. 

_She's still so sweet when she's mad._

—

Jim couldn't help but feel energized as he gathers short moments with Mayim in the office. Even Mayim was amused by his sudden change. He smiles now, he's not yelling all the time and he's not that harsh and completely heartless unlike before until this one incident happen. 

He was walking along the hallways of building C when he unexpectedly saw Mayim and Ryan talking. He felt curious for the moment as he thought they ended up badly and they hated each other yet, they were talking and they didn't seem to be arguing — no trace of hate. It bothered him. He paused from a far to observe them without anyone noticing. 

His mood suddenly swung to the bad as he saw them hug. 

_What the fúck is happening? Why are they hugging? Are they back? Bullshit._

The rage and coldness inside him sprung out once again. His mood turned upside down. He walked away back to his office as he loathed what he just saw. 

Upon taking his seat, he began to evaluate his emotions. 

He felt rage. He felt angry. He felt hate. 

He thought that having that one steamy night with Mayim — despite hanging — would lead into something more. He thought it's a beginning for a relationship with her that he somehow found interesting and fascinating. He didn't want to recognize it as love at any aspect as love and commitment was never his thing. He thought that that night with her was a sign that it is possible that she could be his girl _(not girlfriend)_. He thought he could call her his property. Someone he can have for his own, physically, mentally and sexually without calling it as a relationship or commitment. 

He couldn't determine what kind of relationship he wants with her. He wanted to keep her for himself. He wants to prohibit her from seeing anyone else than him yet, he doesn't want to make her his girlfriend. He hated commitment. 

He rolled his eyes as he recalled what he just saw. He felt jealous. 

_Emotions? Happiness? Fùck it all. She's just like the other girls, just a bed material._

After this moment, Jim started to act cold and harsh to Mayim without any explanation. She was somehow bothered with his abrupt change as he seemed to be in an extremely good mood the past days, hence, she never had the courage to ask what's wrong. She felt like she wasn't on the right place to ask and so she just coped with his attitude.

—

Mayim rushed to Jim's office to turn over some drafts when she suddenly got startled. 

A woman was straddling Jim and they were steamily making out. Mayim stood still with her eyes largely opened in shock. 

The woman immediately withdrew herself from the steamy make out session she was having with Jim and fixed her hair. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I... Uh... I'll just go." Mayim stammered. 

"No it's fine." The woman retorted. "We'll continue this some other time." She winked at Jim as she paced towards the door. "Call me." Jim smirked. 

"Next time learn how to knock." She whispered to Mayim before she left. "Sorry..." Mayim apologized. 

Jim looked at Mayim. "What do you need?" 

"Uhm... Drafts for review." She handed him the folders. 

"Kay. You can leave." He replied shortly. "Oh. Uhm. Okay." She was still in aftershock.

—

Mayim began to form questions in her mind regarding the business trip they scheduled at the Gregor's Peak but she didn't have much courage to ask Jim about it. 

It bothered her to think that they have to go to some remote place together but what bothered her more is the fact that they don't seem to be well lately as if she has done something wrong. 

—

It was early in the morning at the office when Mayim heard Jim scolding an employee and later realizing that the reason for the reprimanding was too shallow for him to go that far. It made her wonder what's wrong with him.

He seems to be in a bad mood. 

As Jim spotted Mayim, he ended his scolding to the employee. "You. At my office now." He commanded her with a stern angry voice. She immediately followed with a hint of fear in her chest. 

"Do you know what are these?" He held up a folder in front of her. She read the sticker. "Project 64 Drafts, sir..." 

"No. This are-"  
"Bullshít!" He yelled and threw the papers right on her. 

She was petrified. Her heartbeats raced in fear and worry. She kneeled down and picked up the papers scattered on the floor. She just realized that the possible cause of his disappointment was the vague ink print of the draft she handed him few days ago. 

He grabbed her arm and glared at her. "Listen, Mayim. I hired you and I am paying you because I need a secretary not another headache." He began to scold her. She bowed her head and took all his harsh scolding. 

"Look at that! You're going to submit to me that kind of draft. Do you even know who you are submitting to?! I am one of the directors of this company, Mayim! Put that in your small mind!" He began to insult her piece by piece. 

"Maybe you could also take advantage that you have a brain at workplace. Maybe. Just maybe, you can make me feel that what I am paying you is worthy." Her feelings were hurt. His anger brought by his jealousy swallowed him.

—

Mayim had a frequent sighting of Jim making out with random women and it became consistent. She was bothered somehow but she knew she doesn't have the right to complain or ask why he's been like that. She decided to just shrug it off and focus on her career hence, it irritated Jim. He hated that he couldn't see any trace of jealousy from her even if the truth is, she's just suppressing it.

—

"Morning, Mayim!" Sasha greeted her as she logged in. "Good morning." Mayim replied ecstatically. 

"By the way, Mr. Parsons told me to give you this." She opened and read what's inside. It was a letter of information that she was replaced as the one to accompany Jim to his trip to Gregor's peak. 

Hannah Stoke will be coming with him instead of her. Hannah was the girl she saw making out with him at the comfort room few days ago. 

It saddened her somehow as she was excited about it — partly excited to spend some time with him. Now it's cancelled. 

"Too bad you can't take home bonsais for me anymore." Sasha joked. "Yeah." Mayim faked a laugh. 

She looked at the side. Jim was leaning his shoulders against the wall, his arms were tangled around each other and he was staring at her. As soon as he saw her look back, he stood straight and walked back inside his office leaving her with a glare. 

Her eyes couldn't conceal the letdown she felt. She slowly looked away and stared at the letter again. 

_I already had plans for that day, for us..._

xxx

 **A/N:**  Awww... Misunderstandings, misinterpretations everywhere. Now Jim is mad, Mayim is sad. What do you think will happen to them next? Comment down your thoughts and vote! Thank you so much! Xx

 


	10. Terrible Trouble

**RATING:** M

Madeline consistently talked about this frequent guest at their school whom she loves so much. 

"He always gives me three stars and told me that I am very smart and adorable." She shared ecstatically flashing her hand with a stamp of stars. "Awww. That's sweet. You really love being appreciated, don't you?" Madeline nodded. 

"You know what? Me too. We're so much alike. I like being appreciated too though... I don't get appreciate by people very much." Her voice faded as she stared blankly. "... Except for you, of course. You always appreciate me that's why I love you!" She hugged her tightly. 

"Don't worry, when you get a boyfriend..." Mayim chuckled upon hearing her. "... You'll be appreciated too aside from me." Madeline assured. "Yeah... I hope." Her voice faded as she thought of one specific person. 

Ryan

_Too bad we're through. When will I ever find someone who'll appreciate me as much as I appreciate them?_

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. It was their neighbor from another apartment unit, Tiffany.

"Hey, what brought you here?" She asked as Tiffany looked troubled. "I need your help." Mayim took her inside her apartment to talk. 

"You're the only one I can think of to help me." Tiffany began. "My step mother is coming here to stay for a week or more, I can't keep these here." She handed Mayim a box, it was kinda heavy.

"What are these?" Mayim asked in surprise. "It's a hundred thousand worth of jewelries. I hope you won't mind to keep it on your apartment for a while. If my step mom sees that, she's gonna take it all so please..." She pleaded. 

Mayim felt extremely overwhelmed with the amount of things she wants her to keep. She felt scared to look over such expensive items. "Please Mayim. I worked hard for those. My ste mom would just use it to gamble if she sees that. Just a week or more. Please." She begged. Mayim knew how greedy Tiffany's step mom was, she sympathized with her and so, she had no choice but to accept.

"Oh my God, thank you so much, Mayim. Please take care and look over it for now. Thank you!" Mayim took the box and kept it safe on her cabinet. 

—

The day came, Tiffany's step mother came. Mayim could clearly heart the yelling and fights from across the hallways of the apartment units, she pitied Tiffany. 

She prepared Madeline's breakfast and transported with her to the school before she headed to the office. 

—

Jim remained cold towards Mayim. He distracted himself by going back to his womanizing habits making things awkward for Mayim at the office. 

"Oh shoot." She whispered on her desk as she recalled that she has to pay Madeline's tuition fees at school before tomorrow. 

_Water bills. Apartment bills. Association fees. Electric bill. Groceries._

She felt loaded as she recalled how much she has to pay. She began writing down a list to budget her money. 

_Only $5,000 will be left on my savings..._

She sighed in distress. She felt like her money is too limited and insufficient to sustain the life she wants Madeline to get. She tried to think of some ways to get extra money without losing time for Madeline but she couldn't think of anything than working harder and being promoted, finding another side job or asking for some financial help from Grothel though it is very unlikely that it will get approved. 

—

Mayim walked home trying to save up instead of taking the bus. She unlocked her apartment door and entered. 

She closed the door next to her and paused for a moment as she noticed the messy set up of the unit. 

"Maddie?" She called out but she wasn't there. Her heart started to pound harshly, her blood began to rush as she thought that someone might have cracked into their apartment. 

"The box!" She panicked towards the room. She stopped breathing for a moment and opened the cabinet to check on it. She slowly exhaled as she saw that the box was still there.

Her anxiety almost killed her. She opened the box to check on it and it largely startled her to see that it was empty. 

"Oh no. No. No... Oh my God..." She swore in fear. She started to tremble as she searched the whole cabinet hoping it was there but she ended up with nothing. She tried to check on her other cabinets and drawers hoping she just misplaced it. 

_It's worth a hundred thousand. I can't lose it. Please. No..._

She started to get teary as she searched through her things for the jewelries. 

She began to cry in hopelessness. It felt like the world is crashing down slowly. 

The only hope is to ask Tiffany if she took the jewelries. 

_I hope she did._

—

"Hi." Mayim greeted weakly as Tiffany the next day. "Hey, Mayim! What brought you here? My mom isn't around, come in." She pulled her in. 

"Yeah... Uhm. I was just wondering... Did you..." She gulped before continuing. "...get the jewelries?" She continued. 

Tiffany paused for a moment finding it hard to cope. "What? No? I can't get it yet because my mom is still here..." 

_Oh God. She didn't take it._

"Mayim? What happened?" Tiffany started to sound serious. Mayim felt like she was out of her mind again. It took her some time before she was able to speak. 

"Mayim, don't tell me-" Tiffany grabbed her hand and walked to her apartment to check on the box. Tiffany felt alarmed as she saw the messiness of the apartment. Mayim pointed it on her cabinet. Tiffany opened the box and saw it was empty. 

"Oh my God. No... Mayim! I can't lose it!" Tiffany yelled in anxiety. 

Mayim felt so guilty for losing it under her premise. "I'm so sorry, Tiffany! I was... I was just out for work and when I got home I... It was gone. I'm so sorry-"

"Mayim it's worth a hundred thousand! I'll have to pay that from my supplier! I can't lose it. I don't have that much money to pay it. That's why I had those jewelries so I can sell it! Mayim, please!" She sounded so chaotic. "You know how much I needed it. I trusted you to look over it!"

"I'm so sorry, Tiffany. I didn't know this will happen..." She apologized harder. 

"I wish you just said no when I asked you to look over it but you said yes. You agreed on the responsibility! Mayim, I trusted you!" Tiffany cried and kneeled on the floor making her feel extremely bad. 

Mayim felt so devastated as much as Tiffany. She kneeled down and comforted her. 

"I'll make a way." Mayim began. "I'll pay for it... Don't worry." She continued gently easing Tiffany from hardly sobbing. 

"I... I don't know... but I'll pay for it." Her voice was cracking and it was terribly out of her desire. Despite that she didn't have plans of where to get the money to pay Tiffany, she promised she will to cope with the situation. She felt so weak but she had no choice. It's already gone. 

—

Mayim checked on her debit card's balance the next day. 

Account Balance: $138,729.55

She sighed. The total amount she has to pay Tiffany was $109,700. It was all she had yet, she had no choice but to give it up to pay Tiffany. 

Few days later, Tiffany's mother left her unit, Mayim paid her right away. "Thank you, Mayim. You're a great friend." Tiffany hugged her tightly. Amidst that she knew how much she needed the money, the manifestation of relief on Tiffany's face made Mayim feel better. 

_At least I was able to help her..._

—

Mayim talked to the treasury of Madeline's school to request a consideration for her delayed payment of tuition fees. They gladly gave her spare time to work on earning some cash to pay, yet, the grace period is about to end and Mayim still has no enough money to pay. She already took a few advances from her salary in Grothel and she couldn't think of any other ways to get money. 

_I can't put out all the money to pay for Madeline's tuition. If I do that, we wouldn't have money to buy for our foods, her allowance, the other bills._

Mayim felt so troubled as she thought about all of it at work. 

"My teacher said she won't allow me to take the exam if we won't pay my tuition fee before the deadline." Madeline informed her with a frowning face. 

"Mayim!" Jim slammed her table to get her attention. She was shocked. "Mr. Parsons! I'm.. I'm sorry." She stood up and apologized immediately. 

"Are you out of your mind?! In my office. Now!" He commanded and walked ahead of her. 

She grabbed the draft folders and brought it to his office quickly. 

—

Mayim patiently stood up and waited for Jim to finish talking to Daphne. He signed a cheque and handed it to him. 

"That's two hundred thousand donation for my charity. Name it under Grothel strategic marketing department." He ordered her and asked her to leave. 

Mayim was amazed with how generous he was in parting a huge amount for a charity. Suddenly, she recalled her desperate need of it and it lead her to an idea. 

She handed him the draft folder and waited for him to command her what to do next. "You can go." He uttered making her slightly amused. 

No scolding? No yelling? This is weird.

She walked half towards the door before she had the courage to turn back to him. 

"Mr. Parsons?" She gulped. He looked at her and waited for her to talk. She paused for a moment, torn whether to continue or not. 

_I need the money. Madeline needs food. Madeline needs allowance. I need it so bad. What do I have to lose?_

"Uhm..." She began. "Mayim. I'm a very busy person. I don't have much time to waste for an 'uhm'" He stated. 

_Come on! Say it now. You need it. This is your only chance._

Jim stood up and rolled his eyes as he felt irritated with her hangings. He grabbed her hand and lead her towards the door. 

"I! Wait! I need your help." She began. 

_I need your help._

That statement sounded familiar to him. He paused for a while and looked at her for hints. 

"What help?" He asked. "What  _kind_  of help?" He followed up. 

"Financial?" She said shyly. "How will I help you financially? What am I? A sugar daddy?" He snorted and freed her arm as he headed back to his seat. 

"Maybe you can do private arrangements?" She asked before he was able to sit down. He smirked as he could feel where it was heading to. 

"And why would I do that?" He replied coldly. Mayim didn't know what to reply. She doesn't wanna manifest how she assumes about his interest towards her as she might be wrong. 

"Uhm... Please? Mr. Parsons, you're my only hope. I asked the HR for some considerations but they didn't allow me. I need it for my sister's education and needs. Please?" She begged. 

"How much?" He asked blankly. 

"Uhm... Maybe... Eighty thousand?" She uttered painstakingly avoiding not to surprise him. He snickered. "I don't give out thousands for nothing, babe." He replied and indirectly rejected her request. He turned back as he made up his mind about it. 

She panicked. He was her only hope. "I'm free on Friday?" She felt so desperate. Jim didn't see it coming from her. He felt her desperation but he wanted her to keep going as it thrilled him. "I already have a scheduled session on Friday. If that's what you're talking about." He pretended and sat down on his chair. 

"Thursday night?" She attempted. "Also taken." He retorted. She sighed in distress.

I'm already destroying so much of my dignity for this and he's not even accepting it. 

"When are you even free?!" She complained. "I told you..." He stood up and took a folder from the hanging shelf. "... I'm a very busy person. The only time I'm free is right now and you're actually wasting my time." He continued and got himself busy finding a specific folder for his reference with the drafts. 

Mayim felt hopeless until she came up with an idea. 

_... I'm free right now..._

His voice echoed in her ear. 

"We can do it at the spare room?" She hesitantly-hopefully suggested. 

He paused for a moment and looked at the small spare room in his office filled with the old documents, folders and wooden table. 

_Damn, this woman. This is gonna be hot._

He hardened his jaws and turned back to her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the spare room making her a bit surprised. 

He slammed and locked the door next to them. She stood up, stunned with his abrupt response to her suggestion. 

After he closed the door, he pinned her hands up and glared at her. "What do you want me to do?!" He asked aggressively. "I... Uh... Whatever you want... To do...?" She stammered. 

He glanced at his watch. Meeting in thirty minutes. 

_Bad timing! I can't make the most of this with that small time._

"How much do you need again?" He asked. "Eighty thousand...?" She replied hesitantly. "Fifty. I don't have much time. I've got a meeting in thirty minutes." He bid, she paused for a few seconds to take the offer in consideration. 

Time is running! Come on!

"Seventy?" She countered. "Sixty." She paused for a while again. "Bullshít. Fifty thousand no penètration!" He cursed, she was speechless. She felt uncomfortable accepting such deals. 

"Uuhm..."

He lost patience. God! Time is running, Mayim." He complained. He proceeded without her verbal permission. 

He made her hands rest on his shoulders as he grabbed her thighs up on his pelvis. She gasped. 

He pressed her back as he cleared the wooden table to make her sit comfortably at the top of it.

"You're gonna get fifty thousand and pleasure. Be grateful that I am this generous." He demanded making her clueless of what he was actually planning to do. 

_Is there even a kind of séx without penetration?_

He parted her legs and kneeled in front of her making her groin and his face on the same level. She finally had a hint of what he was about to do. 

_Oh my god._

He pulled down her panties and glanced at her pink folds. 

"Be grateful." He uttered once again before he started to bury his face in between her legs. 

It felt surprising for Mayim but she slowly sank into pleasure as he continued his business. "Oh." She suppressed herself as he began with the lips of her core. 

He continued nibbling and licking her. Then, his tongue squirmed inside relishing her folds. 

She inhaled with a moan. "Hhmmm..." She struggled to remain completely quiet. 

"Uh...hmph.. W-wait. Uh. Mmm." She stammered, he could hear the trembling of her voice due to pleasure. 

He buried his face harder and continued his unrelenting business making her extremely struggling. 

She already came for about three times, he counted it. Her flesh was so soft, so neat and so sweet. Her groin was glabrous, her skin was so smooth as it rubs against his nose and cheeks. He just can't stop. 

Mayim was already holding her mouth close to avoid making any sound but it was too hard. She felt so embarrassed every time she moans. 

_Stop moaning! I don't want to look like I am enjoying this so much.... Even if it's really good. But what the hell._

She scolded herself at the back of her head as she deals with the pleasure his tongue delivers to her. 

_And the fifth time._

He withdrew himself from her core and moved up to her face — gazing at her recovering face. 

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked dirtily. Her eyes were enlarged with how close their faces were. "Yeah..." She uttered uncomfortably. "Good."  
He replied and placed a few kisses on her neck while gently cupping her breast. He picked up her panties and placed it back to her. 

He looked at his wrist watch. 

Twelve minutes before the meeting. He should prepare already. He pulled out a cheque from the drawer of the wooden table where she was sitting at and issued fifty thousand for her and signed it. 

"There's your cheque." He tucked it on her chest. 

"Thank you." She uttered before he was able to leave the room. 

He couldn't believe how docile she is. It's just so fascinating for him. 

"You're really the only woman I know that thank me after such business. You're insane." He concealed his fascination with such comment. 

He walked out of the room and left her alone. 

xxx

 **A/N:** And another session of Mayim and Jim. Sorry we weren't able to update yesterday! Hope you liked this new chapter! Please don't forget to comment down your thoughts and vote! Thank you! Xx

 


	11. Contract

**RATING:**  M

Jim called Mayim at his office right after his meeting. She felt a bit awkward seeing him again that she can't look at him in the eye. 

"Don't be surprise. I wanna talk about what happened a while back." He went straight to the point. She gulped roughly. "What about it, sir...?" Sounding so nervous. 

He spun his chair slightly to face her. "You told me that you needed the money for your sister's tuition fee?" She nodded. 

"And after you pay for her tuition. Do you think you have enough money to sustain the stability of you and your sister's life?" He began to interrogate her. 

She paused for a moment as she realized the situation. "No..." 

"I thought so." He replied shortly and stood up pacing towards her. "That is why, I want you to come back here tomorrow in the afternoon. I have something for you." He said with a smirk making her ponder and curious what was it about. 

—

Mayim obliged to what he had told her. She came to his office in the afternoon the next day to know his plan. He wasn't there yet when she came so she had to wait for a few minutes for him. 

He barged into the office. "Good, you're here!" He uttered as he settled the things on his desk. He took a piece of paper from one of his folder and handed it to her. 

"What's this?" She asked. "You seem to have no plans for your future so instead of coming to me whenever you are in need of money, I got you that." He teased. She started to read the document. 

It was a contract. She continued reading the information stated. 

_Allowance of $30,000/month._

It thrilled her. She continued. 

_Grocery gift cheques worth $250/month_

She couldn't help but be enticed with the benefits she could get. 

_On another hand, the other party will provide..._

Her enlightenment started to dim a bit. 

"You want me to... have séx with you every month for one whole year in exchange for all of these?" She asked weakly. 

He finished sipping his cup of coffee before speaking. "Hmm." He made a sound. 

"At least once a week of the days you're not fertile or on your monthly period because you know. I don't like using any protection. I like it skin to skin." He clarified. 

She felt a bit bothered to receive such offer. She felt so down, she felt like a prõstitùte except that she is only sleeping with one man —which is kinda nice.

It took her a while before she was able to respond. She took a deep breath. "Can I just... I'm gonna think about it." She replied. 

"Okay, then. Just be sure to tell me immediately if you're interested because I might give it to someone else." He replied. 

A part of her wanted to grab it already, it'll make things easier for her especially when it talks about giving Madeline's needs but another side of her felt so degraded. She had to think about accepting it thoroughly. 

—

It was Sunday afternoon, a typical bonding time for Mayim and Madeline slouching at the living area while watching some tv flicks. 

"When I grow up, I wanna be like Mia Thermopolis." Madeline brought up as they watched The Princess Diaries. "I wanna sing like her." She continued. Mayim smiled with how fancy her little sister is. "I will study music in Bard college." She continued. "Or if not, I will be a scientist! I will invent a medicine to make people live forever." She shared. 

Mayim chuckled. "You're gonna make it. You're very smart and talented and pretty. You can be a singer and a scientist." She motivated her. 

"Yeah. That's what my teacher and Mr. Mickey told me too." 

"Mr. Mickey?" Mayim giggled. "Yeah. That's the name of the guest in our school. The one who always gives me three stars." She shared. 

"He must be a very nice man because he appreciates a wonderful kid like you." 

"Yeah he is! I like him very much. He always tell me I'm smart and I can reach my dreams." She agreed. "It would be nice if you would meet him at school sometimes." 

"I would love that." Mayim retorted. "You would look good together. He can be your boyfriend. I approve." She teased making Mayim chuckle. "You always like me to have a boyfriend, don't you?" She asked. 

"Yep!" She nodded. "And I would love you and Mr. Mickey together." She continued teasing. "Hmmm... Is he cute?" 

"Yes! A very handsome man!" Madeline replied. "I like that!" Mayim laughed and tickled Madeline. 

As their laughs faded out Mayim looked at Madeline. "But seriously, Maddie. I want you to graduate and have a degree so you can have a nice job and nice money. Can you promise to me that you will study well?" 

Madeline raised her pinky finger. "I promise!" Their pinkies intertwined. 

She looked back and moved her focus to the television while Mayim looked at her deeply. 

_She is very bright, so much potential. She deserves a great education. A great future. I'll do whatever it takes to give her that._

—

Jim was busy typing down on his laptop when Mayim knocked on his office. 

"Come in." He replied. She entered the office making him wonder about her presence as he didn't recall calling her in. 

"How may I help you?" He asked. "Uhm..."

"About the contract." She began. "What about it?" He asked. 

"I'll take it." He was surprised to hear it from her as he never thought she would even bring it up again. 

"You'll take it as in you'll sign the contract and do your part in the deal?" He clarified. "Yes." She sounded sure. 

"Wonderful." He uttered and brought out the contract for her to sign. She made a quick review before she signed the bottom of the paper. 

_Perfect. Now I think I can consider her as my property now._

She looked at him after he signed it up. "I'm just one message away when you need me." She uttered thrilling him a bit more as it sank to him how much hold he has on her. 

"I know." He retorted.

—

It was Saturday morning of a holiday, Jim called out for Mayim as he knew that it would be a great time to get laid with her for the first time since their agreement. She was fine with it, she agreed and went to a hotel with him. 

"Maddie, I'll be back at the evening, okay? I'll just do a project with a colleague. You take care of yourself while I'm not around. Lock the doors and don't let any stranger in." She told her before she left. Maddie nodded. 

—

She knocked on room 74 and Jim opened it for her. 

"Lacy lingerie?" He asked.   
"Yeah..." She replied coldly.   
"Not fertile?"   
"No."  
"You used pills?"  
"Yes."  
"No period?"  
"No... I followed all the requirements in the contract." She informed him to avoid further questions. "Great." He smirked. 

"Remember. No emotions. No feelings. Pure séx and pleasure. Just enjoy it." He reminded before he began to gaze at her and started to kiss her from her lips down to her neck and shoulders. 

His hands grabbed her hips pressing her closer to him — she gasped. He gazed into her eyes, he could see the nervousness through it, her hands were trembling and she was feeling cold, it was enticing. 

He subtly pushed her down to the bed and pinned her hands up as he went on top of her. Without any further ado, he began to shower her with aggressive and hungry kisses leading to another steamy night of lust and domination. 

Finally, they spent their first night together after their deal. Jim took the domination just as before, he did it roughly as it pleased him. Mayim still felt guilty and somehow bad about it right after their session. 

_I feel so dirty. It felt better than before but it's just so wrong... He already took away my virginity so what am I still protecting? The contract. I signed it. Do I have a choice? What am I complaining about. I guess I'll just have to get use to this set up._

The following months passed by, Mayim submitted herself to Jim whenever he wanted to and whenever she can as it was a part of their agreement. She began to feel the ease of living with the benefits she earn from the contract and she began to get used to being consumed by him every time. It somehow started to feel like a habit already except that there is a sense of disgust every after the nights spent. 

_We're bed buddies. We pleasure each other at night and not talk about it in the morning. Ever._

They continued the same set up for the next months. At his place, at random hotels, sometimes at the hidden areas of the workplace, at cinemas, almost everywhere. She had her contract with him renewed after a year without much of discussion. She somehow got used to it in time. 

—

For some strange and unexplored reason, Jim felt satisfied with her. He began to less crave for other woman's affection. He didn't crave for any other woman in bed since he began to settle with Mayim and their contract. Even his best buddy, Johnny, was amused with his monogamous sexual relationship with her. 

"It's like you're already in a relationship with her. It's like she's your girlfriend. The only thing is, she doesn't know and you don't want her to know." Johnny teased. 

"Come on. She's just my slùt and please; I'm Jim Parsons. I don't settle with relationships. I don't need a girlfriend and most of all, I don't fall in love. I just fùck." He denied boosting his ego despite that he also wondered to himself why he somehow lost interest to other women since he tied Mayim to him with the contract. 

"Sure buddy. But really. I'm rooting Mayim for you." He teased. "Leave it!" He turned down as he doesn't like getting teased to anyone as he felt like he was prone to developing feelings, especially for Mayim, yet, he wanted to keep it purely business. 

_No emotions, just séx._

_\---_

**A/N:** And then she finally gave in. Now she's like tied to him and it made Jim feel fulfilled. What do you think will happen next? Comment down your thoughts and don't forget to vote! Xx

 


	12. Out of the Woods

**RATING:**  PG

Jim was walking on his way to his office feeling all good with his energy drink when he saw a bouquet at the top of Mayim's table. 

He continued to his office and closed the door next to him. 

_Who the hell was that from?_

The irk started to sprout on his chest. The thought that someone is trying to take Mayim's attention annoyed him. 

He decided to go out again and go to her table to check on who it was from as it made him curious. 

"So are you dating someone now?" He asked with a hint of anger. "Uh... What?" Mayim replied cluelessly. He glared at her as he thought she was pretending to be clueless. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to his office for a more private talk as he took the bouquet. 

"This bouquet. Who is this from?!" He confronted. Mayim looked at it. "That's mine?" She asked. He flashed to her the card with her name. "If you're dating someone you should let me know! I don't want to have séx with someone who's being used by some other man I don't know!" He yelled startling her. 

"I'm not sleeping with anyone and... I don't know who even gave me that." She said with a soft voice. He still refused to believe. 

"Oh great! You don't know who it was from. So let's throw it away." He dumped the bouquet on the trash bin. "Bullshìt!" He cursed and took his energy drink and poured it over the trash can. 

"There. An anonymous stranger gave you a bouquet. It has to be thrown away. Who knows it could have some poison or potion, right?!" He threw the plastic bottle harshly on the trash bin next to the bouquet before he took a seat. 

"Get out!" He yelled at her. She felt startled and scared with his sudden anger. She immediately walked out of his office. 

Johnny smirked at Ariella as soon as she walked out of Jim's office. 

"I told you, he's gonna get mad jealous." Johnny pointed out. "Hmmm. Never knew Jim is a jealous man." She chuckled. "I could really feel that this girl is going to change him. In a good way." 

It was Johnny and Ariella's plan to leave a bouquet on Mayim's table to make Jim jealous. They have been betting on the fact that Jim is unaware of his feelings for Mayim. Johnny believes he has feelings for Mayim while Ariella believes that she is just another bed buddy to Jim. 

—

"Mr. Mickey!" The children cheered as they saw his presence again. Madeline ran towards him and gave him a hug. 

"It's been a long time since you last visited! Where have you been?" She asked. "I've been busy with work. How is my favorite girl?" He asked. 

"I'm good! I got awards and medals!" She shared about her achievements; she was so proud of herself.

He looked at her as she talked happily. "Mickey." She called his attention. "Oh! Sorry. Wow... You're really an amazing kid." He complimented her. "You were staring at me for like five minutes." She pointed out. 

He chuckled. "Sorry. I just... You look like someone I know." 

"Who? Is she beautiful? Is she your girlfriend?" She asked while trying to solve a rubiks cube. 

"She's... Well. Beautiful. Yeah. Sounds about right..." He agreed. "But she's not my girlfriend." He added. 

"Who is she?" She asked. He smiled "Her name is-"

Suddenly the principal of the school called his attention interrupting their conversation to invite him for a lunch at the faculty. 

"I have to go, Madeline. I'll drop by to say goodbye before I go later. Great job on your awards and medals! Keep it up! You make Mr. Mickey proud." He gave her a high five. 

—

Jim continued to stay cold and tough on Mayim despite that they continued their routine. He did her roughly on purpose. He was angry every time, she had no choice but to cope with his moods. 

—

Jim felt so insecure that Mayim might be taken away from him and so he did everything to make sure she keeps it tight with him. It somehow became easier with Johnny and Ariella's discrete interference with their relationship. 

"Trip to Gregor's peak... Again?" She asked. "Yeah. Except that  _you_  will come with me this time." He retorted. 

"Well... Okay." She replied as if she had a choice.   
"Good. Because I don't take rejections." He retorted. 

Johnny and Ariella purposely arranged the business trip to make Mayim join Jim to Gregor's Peak. 

"And of course. Being at the top of the mountain is bullshít. You know what to do." He hinted her. 

"Okay..." She replied. "Okay? I don't want those replies." He scolded. 

She sighed. "I will take contraceptions and stuffs and have séx with you at the top of the mountain." She rephrased based on how she thinks will please his ear. "Great. Looking forward to that." He smirked. 

Mayim informed Madeline about his trip for two days. She asked Tiffany to look over Madeline while she's away and she gladly agreed. 

—

Mayim went to Jim's place with her bag to wait for their service vehicle to their destination. 

She waited with him in his living room for a few minutes, sitting down inches apart at the couch while watching the television. 

He discreetly stole glances of her as she was focused watching. He couldn't deny to himself how she glows — it's beautiful. He felt so fascinated but he tried his best not to get too hooked. 

_Well I'm sleeping with her. I don't sleep with unattractive women._

He convinced himself. She could actually see him glancing at her from the corner of her sight. She didn't know whether to feel flattered or bothered about it. 

_Is he fascinated by me? What is he thinking? Maybe he just wants to screw me again. *sighs*_

_But she's really fine. Her skin. Her lips. Her-_

The car horned from the outside taking their attention. "That must be our service." He informed her. She stood up and helped him carry his stuffs. 

"It's fine. The maids can carry it." He took the bags away from her. "No, it's okay. I can carry it."

"I said leave it." He demanded threatening her a bit. "Okay." 

They walked to their service van and got themselves ready for the trip. 

"Good morning, Mr. Parsons and miss..."

"Mayim. Just call me Mayim." She replied with a smile. "Miss Bialik. Call her that." Jim interrupted. "It's fine to call me on a first name basis-"

"I said call her Miss Bialik." He insisted. "Alright. Miss Bialik it is." The driver agreed. 

"Mr. Parsons and Miss Bialik, our trip will take for about eight to ten hours to the Gregor's Peak. It's almost twelve right now so we'll probably arrive in the destination around eight to ten in the evening." He began to drive. 

"That's too long." She whispered. "It's a mountain trip. What do you expect?" Jim replied. "Just sleep and when you wake up you don't have to wait for too long." He suggested. 

Their journey proceeded. Jim slept for a while during the first hour of the trip. Mayim suddenly found herself amused to see him sleep in his business attire. 

_Can you believe he looks like an innocent man when he's sleeping in his suit?_

She smiled. He was resting peacefully as his hands were strangled upon each other. She continued observing him sleep throughout the trip until she felt sleepy as well.

Few minutes later, he woke up and realized that she was sleeping while her head is resting at the glass window. 

He suppressed his smile. He watched her sleep for a couple of minutes. 

_Such a docile girl. Such a soft personality. She's so sweet, I wanna take care of her-_

_Nope._

He stopped himself from complimenting her in his mind. He looked away from her and stared at the outside.

"We're going up to the mountain now." The driver informed them waking Mayim up.

"You will see the forest on the right and the cliff at the left as we go higher." He continued. 

Mayim peeked on the window. "Wow..." She uttered as they started to enter the zone. "First time to see trees?" Jim chuckled surprising her a bit as she never thought he would talk to her. 

She chuckled. "Not really but it's beautiful. I like nature... Green tall trees. Cliffs. Mountains. Everything." She shared and continued appreciating the view as they go higher. 

The sky began to dim as time passed by, Mayim is extremely amused by the view she sees as they entered the forest roads. There were no houses, no cars & no people than them. 

"This is so thrilling. Travelling in the woods as the sun sets." She sounded so exhilarated. Jim didn't utter any word as he was used to such long trips.

"I hate long trips." He countered. "What?! How can you hate this? It's amazing!" She disagreed. 

Suddenly the car stopped. Jim and Mayim wondered why, it's impossible to get a traffic in the middle of the woods. 

"What happened?" Mayim asked. "I don't know, the engine just stopped." The driver tried to hit on the ignition repeatedly but it didn't help. "I'm gonna check the engine." He went out of the car. 

"This is why I hate long trips." Jim pointed out. 

It has been ten minutes of fixing but the engine was still faulty.

"Mr. Parsons. I think we need professional help for this." He informed him. Jim rolled his eyes and brought out his phone to dial some help.

_No Service_

He tried to on and off his phone but there was still no signal gathered. Mayim checked on her phone but she was unfortunate with the signal as well. 

"Still no service?" Jim asked. "No..." Mayim replied. 

"I think I'll find some help." Their driver uttered. "It's hopeless. We need a professional help." He added. 

"In the middle of the woods?" Mayim asked. "I can make it. I hiked when I was younger and I think the town is not very far from here." 

"Fine. We'll wait here." Jim replied. Their driver walked away immediately. 

Jim and Mayim patiently waited inside the van until he comes back with some help. 

—

They couldn't keep calm as they were left in the middle of nowhere where the surroundings were dark. 

"It's been almost three hours! Where the hell is he?!" Jim complained. "He's just walking! Relax." She tried to calm him down. Jim scowled and looked at his watch. 

"It's 2AM and I'm still here in the middle of the woods!" He yelled. "Yeah. Me too??? Let's just wait. Patiently... Patiently." She replied. 

He grunted. "I'm going to ask for help myself." He went out of the car. "What?! Wait!" Mayim went out and tried to stop him. 

"You can't leave! It's too dangerous!" 

"If I don't ask for help we're gonna get stuck here forever." He countered. 

"Han already went out to ask for help! Let's just wait for him to come back." She retorted. "He's been gone for like three hours already, you still expect he'll come back?!" He replied. 

"Fine! If you think he got lost out there, you think you can make it out of the woods?! You think you have that great sense of direction? Can you kill a wolf? A wild animal?" She questioned him. 

"So that's what this is about. Wild animals attacking us! Killing us and savaging us. Please."

"Uh?! Yeah? So you stay here and wait for Han to come back." She demanded. 

"If I don't come out for help, we'll both end up with nothing here. Come on! Just admit that you don't want me to leave because you're scared!" He stated and began to walk away as she was stunned. 

"Fine!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes and continued walking away. "I admit I'm scared!" She continued. He stopped and turned back to her with a cold face. 

"I knew it." He uttered. "Yeah! I'm scared that you'll get harmed out there! That you'll put yourself into danger. You're from a rich living and I don't think you can even protect yourself from the dangers in the forest, so please!" She yelled. "If you don't care about yourself, then have some consideration because I care about you!" She added making him a bit surprised to hear what he was hearing. 

He looked away with a smile of disbelief. "Jim please! Just for this one time. Let me be the boss and follow me." She begged. 

He felt unusual with the way she talked to him. He felt her concern and it made him think twice about going out. 

Mayim marched towards him and grabbed his hand. "Come back inside and we'll wait for Han to come back,  _together_." She pulled him back inside. "If he doesn't come back then we'll wait until sunrise before we go out by ourselves to ask help. At least it would be much safer." She stated. 

He was speechless at the car. He couldn't believe he followed someone's order. Someone from below his league. He wasn't used to that but it somehow felt right. They waited for a few more hours but they still had no sign of Han's presence.

Jim looked at Mayim. She was rubbing her upper arm, she was chilling in cold. 

"Are you shaking? Are you cold?" He asked. "Huh? No. I- I'm fine." She replied but he knew she was lying. 

"Come here." He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his suit around her to give her some warmth. "Thank you." She uttered. 

He wrapped her around his arms to give her more source of heat. She felt a bit bothered being that close to him. 

_It's romantic. Maybe a little. Just a litte. No. What am I thinking?_

Her thoughts cluttered. She was feeling tired and sleepy, she didn't realize that she already fell asleep. 

Jim rested his jaw on the top of her head as she slept on his shoulder. He felt sentimental as he realized how he was being all that close to her that moment — not only physically but emotionally. He couldn't explain it. It was never his thing. Being that close to any woman disgusts him but with her, it just felt so right. 

He held her tighter and closer as he thought deeply. She moved her hands up and hugged him as she slept. Slowly, her hands dropped down to his thigh as her sleep deepens. He gently grabbed her hand and held it. He played with her fingers as she sleeps filling in the gaps of her hands with his. 

He found himself smiling. Soon then, he fell asleep as well. 

xxx

 **A/N:**  Such circus of emotions. We personally take this part as our favorite chapter so far with such cute MaJim feels. Hope you enjoyed it as much as we do! Don't forget to vote and comment down your thoughts if you like! Xx

 


	13. Photograph

**RATING:**  M

Han woke Jim and Mayim up with a car technician with him. It was 5am already when he came back. 

"Han!" Mayim exclaimed. "What took you so long?" Jim asked. "The town was quite distant from here and it was hard to go through the woods in the dark." He explained. 

Jim was raging in anger. "Relax. At least they came back." Mayim chilled him down. 

The engine worked again. Jim paid the technician and Han immediately proceeded on driving them to their destination which is already just about an hour and a half away. 

—

They arrived at the hotel quarter to eight in the morning. His meeting was scheduled 4PM at the conference room of the place. Jim only reserved a single room with a king size bed for the two of them. 

He laid down on the bed. Mayim dropped her things for a while and laid down on the couch to nap. 

"Why are you there?" He asked. "I'm sleepy." She replied with her struggling eyes. "There is a bed?" He tapped the space beside him but she seemed to ignore him and continued napping. 

He rolled his eyes and grunted. He stood up and carried her waking her up.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as he carried her. "There is a bed, don't waste it's purpose." She squirmed as she felt embarrassed being carried by him. 

He was staggered by her squirming, he dropped her to the bed and accidentally falling on top of her due to her clumsy actions. 

"Woah!!!" Her voice faded as she realized how his arms were around her and their faces and lips were just an inch away from each other. He was stunned by how they fell close to each other. He gazed at her surprised. 

Her mind felt blank for a moment as he felt torn whether to kiss her or not. 

They both felt distracted with the fact that they wanted to kiss each other but they didn't feel any lust in their nerves — hard to explain what it was but one thing for sure is it is more than just the heats of their body. 

Mayim closed her slightly open mouth and gulped. Jim finally made up his mind.

"You sleep at the bed. Not on the couch. Understood?" He pulled himself back and took off his suit and folded it. She carefully sat down from lying down. "Okay..."

He looked at her for a few seconds. "You need to rest. Go to sleep." He commanded with a cold face trying to conceal his sincerity. 

Mayim fell into a deep sleep and woke up few minutes before Jim's meeting was over. She took a bath as she expected him to demand something again from her that evening. She blow dried her hair with the blower and fixed herself.

She came out of the bathroom and saw Jim slouching at the couch looking so tired. 

"How did the meeting go?" She asked to start a conversation. He looked at her and didn't utter any word. 

_I'm so tired- wow she's so fresh. Such a food to my eyes._

She felt conscious as he stared at her without any word. "Do I have a dirt in my face? Do I look funny?" She asked. "Come here." He tapped the space on his side. 

He smirked at her and grabbed her jaws to place a deep kiss on her lips. She knew it was the beginning of the long night. She reciprocated his kiss and took a grip on his shoulder to kiss him harder. 

He continued kissing her and began to push her angling her back with the couch, pushing and pressing her down making her sink into his kisses. He searched for her hand and pinned it up. 

"Energize me." She looked at him as he spoke with his deep voice. She grabbed his nape and kissed him hard.

He lifted her legs and rested it on his shoulders as he kissed her hard. His hands caressed her stomach and cupped the arcs of her waists. His kisses began to move down to her cheeks, down to her jawlines and neck, down to her shoulders. She stroked his hair as she endured the kisses he delivered to her body. 

He stopped kissing her shoulders and moved his face up to her. "Let's get into our business." He uttered. She didn't know what he meant but she watched him do what he was planning to do.

He went down to her pelvis and had his face stay in the middle of her legs. He slide his panties to the side revealing her core next to his face. Her fresh and sweet scent lingered on his senses. He began to gratify her with his skills in oral manoeuvres. She toiled to keep herself quiet as she didn't want to make much noise but he was performing so well and she just couldn't keep her moans suppressed.

"Oh my god. Wait." She moaned in extreme pleasure. "I don't like waiting." He replied and ate her harder making her legs feel stiff and her limbs started to tremble. "Baby...!" She moaned. 

He liked how he could clearly see her struggling in pleasure. He knew she was ready. He unbuckled his pants quickly and moved up to her to give her steamy smooches.

"Kiss me harder." He commanded her. Mayim was about to kiss him until she gasped loudly upon his first thrust.

_That's deep and hard!!! There wasn't even a signal!_

She moaned in a high pitch making him extremely amused. "That's too deep." She complained with a hint of groaning. He continued pounding her hardly. "I said kiss me!" He clutched her face with his hand and resumed kissing her but she was struggling to protract her focus in kissing him as he was ramming her hardly and it was distracting her — she couldn't stop panting. 

He gently slapped her face as she failed to follow his instruction. "I said keep kissing!" He scolded her, she nodded struggling. She held his head to press his lips harder to halter her moaning and heavy breaths.

He suddenly pulled himself out after a few thrusts and made her hunker. He rubbed his length against the wet lips of her core making her extremely aroused — she panted heavily as she prepared herself for his penètratiòn.

He slowly slid his erëction inside her wetness teasing her. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes as she felt the figure of his length being grasped by her own wet flesh. Her breaths turned raspy as Jim shove himself continuously. Her knees started to feel buckled. He grabbed her hips to have a full control of the intensity of his penetration.

She was moaning, he could hear the quivering of her voice in every thrust he make. He spanked her rear making her groan. She arched her back finer making him dazed. He went harder and harder as he could feel his peak coming closer. She moaned clearer as she slowly gives into the pleasure he forked out to her. He shove into her deeper for every continuous pounding creating a rhythm of penêtration.

He grasped her chin and slightly tilted it upward switching her into a sitting position, his other hand was resting on her stomach as he continued nuzzling inside her. She cried in ecstasy. 

"Jim... I'm near..." She barely spoke amidst her unrelenting breaths. He continued grounding her, he felt her drenching his length from the inside, he did her faster and faster until he finally reached his limit. He exhaled sharply, he felt the trails of fire searing on his nerves as he reached his peak. 

"God, you're amazing!" He swore in satisfaction. 

"You're so fine and tight! It never wears off." He complimented and tapped her rear. 

She dropped herself down on the couch. Her limbs felt numb and her hands shuddered as she recovered from an amazing climax. She panted and her breaths hitched. He began to put up his boxers and locked up his pants again. He stood up and left her drained at the couch. 

"We'll leave tomorrow at nine. Be sure to wake up early. I don't like tardiness." He reminded her. "Okay." She replied, still recovering from the roughness they just had.

"I might want a morning rapture too." He smirked at her. "We just did it. Your libido never goes down, does it?" She replied as she felt weary.

"This is sturdy. It never gets tired." He pointed at his groin. She rolled her eyes and focused on regaining her energy.

—

"Hey Maddie. How's everything there?" Mayim dialed up her sister as they drove home. 

Jim overheard their conversation and was fascinated by her sincere care for her little sister. He couldn't cope very much as he never had a younger sibling and he wasn't very close to her older sister, Christina, who's also the COO and wife of the CEO of Grothel Insurances. 

"You take care of yourself, okay? I'll see you very soon! Love you!" She hanged the line and ended the call. 

"Who's that?" He asked. "Oh. It's my younger sister. She's home alone and our neighbor is watching over her. Just wanted to check if she's fine." She replied. 

—

After a week, gossips and rumors about Ryan's attempt to get back with Mayim spread around the office. It was inevitable for Jim not to hear about it. 

He was at his office's spare room when he saw Mayim's notebook at the table. 

_She must have left it here._

He guessed. He checked on the notebook to make sure it was hers as it was unfamiliar to him. 

A photo fell down as he opened its pages. He picked it up and found himself smiling as he stared at the photo of her in a dog costume — he found it extremely cute. 

Suddenly he recalled the rumors and his mood swung from good to bad. 

Mayim unexpectedly entered the office. He hid the photo in his pocket and placed back the notebook in the table. 

"Uhm hi." She greeted. He pulled out a cold and frustrated gesture as he went out of the spare room and sat down on his seat. 

"Why are you here?" He asked. She came to explain about the rumors going around as she knew he wouldn't be pleased to hear about it, he seemed to be in a bad mood — she thought it wasn't the right time. 

"Uh... I'll just come back later... Yeah." She replied and turned back heading to the door. 

"Is it true?!" He asked. She turned back to him. "Is it true that Ryan is trying to win you back? Are you talking again?!" He asked a bit scared to hear what he didn't want to hear. 

"Yes." She confessed. 

He was staggered for a moment. He felt a sudden sting on his chest. "... And what did you say?" He continued interrogating her. 

_They're probably back. Bullshít._

He hypothesized. He wanted to deny to himself that it would bother him but he also tried to shrug it off. 

"I said no." She replied surprising him. "What?" He didn't see it coming. 

"I didn't get back with him. I said no." She clarified. 

_Wow. Thank goodness._

"Good." He uttered trying to conceal his gratefulness. Little did he know that she was sensing it. 

"I still have an obligation with you so... Yeah." She uttered.

He looked at her. At that very moment, he wanted to grab and hug her tightly. Feel her presence and feel his privilege of having her but then he didn't want to look so grateful. He pretended he was just cool about it as if it's not a thing. 

"Good thing you know." He replied and went back on his duty. 

She smiled before she left his office. He peeked out and made sure she was away before he smiled in relief. 

He pulled out her photo from his pocket and stared at it for a while making him smile. 

_Such a cute puppy. I wanna take care of you little cotton ball._

He uttered in his mind as he treasured her photo. 

Later that day, he felt extremely exhausted. He felt like his limbs would give up anytime. He needed some rest as he seemed tired and weak recently. He allowed Mayim to take a break from their planned sessions as he knew he wasn't feeling well. 

xxx

 **A/N:** I hope we balanced the smut and fluff in there!! The next chapter would be intense and would show some of MaJim's development. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Xx

 


	14. Strife of the Big Bosses

**RATING:**  PG 

Mayim wondered why Jim wasn't around the office, it's already 10am. She went around asking but nobody knew. 

"Looking for Jim. Didn't he tell you?" Johnny interrupted as he overheard her asking. 

"Mr. Galecki." She uttered in surprise. "He's sick?" She guessed. 

Johnny called her into his office for a private talk. He informed her that Jim was scheduled to get his appendix removed that same day. He'll be out for about three days. Mayim was unaware of it making her surprised and worry about the news. 

_Surgery??? Why didn't he tell me? Who will take care of him? Why is his sister here if he's undergoing a surgery? Who's with him?_

She worried about him for a while. "It would be sweet if you come to take care of him." Johnny told her about it. 

Mayim made up her mind to visit him at his place as she was informed that he chose to stay at the comfort of his home during his recovery period that at the hospital. 

—

Johnny helped excusing Mayim from being out of work to take care of Jim. Ariella made private arrangements to excuse her. 

Mayim brought Madeline to school and went straight to Jim's place. The housekeepers knew her and allowed her in as she told them that Jim called her in even if she was lying. 

She knocked on his room's door. "Come in." Jim replied as he expected a house helper bringing in some foods to eat. 

He looked twice in surprise. "Mayim?!"

She entered his room with a tray of hot soup and water. 

"What are you doing here? I don't remember calling you here." He asked. He didn't want her to see him all sick and weak as he recovers from a surgery. 

"You're weak. You're recovering from a surgery so I had to go and take care of you." She replied and placed the tray on the side table. 

He snorted. "I have maids." He uttered. "But I want to take care of you. You need to be taken care of well. It's not like you just had some cold or something." She retorted and began blowing the hot spoon of soup. 

He found the thought of being fed as a cliché and romantic act. It sickened him. 

"I can feed myself." He moved away. "Come on. You need to eat. Your maids helped me cook this. I cooked this for you." She took a spoonful of soup and tried to feed him. 

He scowled at her. "This is absurd." He replied. "It's more absurd if you don't eat. Come on. Try it." She retorted. Finally, he gave in a took a spoonful of soup. It tasted great, he liked it but he didn't admit it. 

She fed him until he finished a bowl of soup. "Did you like it?" She asked as she watched him drink a glass of water. "It's fine." 

"It's fine?! How dare you. It's my specialty soup." She stated. "Anyway. At least I made you eat something. You needed that." She added. 

"How are you feeling now?" She asked. "I'm fine. I just had an appendicitis." He tried to pretend strong. 

"Mmm... That's good. You should recover soon. I miss you already." She blabbered words to make him feel better as she looked at the picture frames around his room. 

_She missed me? That's sweet. Nope. Nope._

"Is this you?!" She squealed as she saw a young picture of him. "Stop looking there!" She chuckled and found his young photo so funny and adorable. 

"You look so fat and cute!" She laughed. He rolled his eyes. "Seriously. Stop it and get back here." He commanded her. 

She went back and checked on his temperature by putting her hands on his forehead and neck. "You're still hot." She informed him. "I mean... Hot as in literally hot. Not hot hot like sexy." She defended making him smile. 

"You sure? Come closer and check on my temperature well. I think I'm fine." He suggested. She came closer and checked on his temperature with her hand, he stole a kiss from her largely surprising her. 

"Okay. I wasn't informed about that?" She chuckled. He just smiled at her and kissed her again leading them into repeated kisses. 

He cupped her waist without freeing her lips from his. As she felt their kiss deepening, she had to hold back. 

"Okay, you just got out from a surgery. You know we can't do it." She reminded him. 

"I hate being sick." He rolled his eyes as he remembered. She smiled at gazed at him finding his complaining and weak look adorable. 

"It's okay. I'll take care of you. You'll be fine." She stated and kissed his lips. 

She intended to be extremely sweet to him to help maintain his good mood during his recovery. 

—

After a couple of days, Jim recovered from the surgery and decided to go back to work. 

Mayim headed to his place early so she could go with him at the office at the same time. 

"Go to my room." He commanded her. "Get the blue box in the drawer of my side table and come back here." 

She went back to him at the living room with the box. "Okay. Let's go." He walked out towards the car. She entered the vehicle and asked him what to do with the box. 

"Uhm... What will I do with this box?" She asked. "It's yours." He replied shortly. 

She don't recall having a blue box. She felt so curious and opened it. It was a titanium necklace with a key pendant and a small diamond stone in it. 

"I'm pretty sure these aren't mine." She informed him. "Must be from your other girls." She added. 

"It's yours. I don't have  _other_  girls." He retorted. 

_Huh? I can't even afford to buy these necklace and I don't recall... Oh- oh... Oh!_

She looked at him. "Are you giving me this?" She had to confirm, he didn't reply. 

"Oh! This is you way of saying thank you to me, isn't?!" She teased. "What? No." He denied. "No! This is your thank you gift to me! Thank you!" She insisted. "What are you talking about?" He denied. "You can't lie to me. This is your thank you gift."

"No. I just have so much money and I had to spend it to something." He reasoned out, she kissed his cheek silencing him. "Thank you!" She squealed and struggle to wear the necklace to herself. 

He rolled his eyes. And initiated the help. She held her hair up as he placed the necklace around her neck. 

"There you go." He uttered and was fascinated as she faced him with the necklace on. 

_Beautiful. It just fits her right like how I imagined it._

She was too intoxicated she hugged him tight. He wanted to stay cold and dead but a part of him liked how affectionate and appreciative she was that moment.

—

One typical day, Jim was comfortably browsing his phone in his office when he saw Mayim running away at the hallway. 

"Mayim! Wait!" Johnny ran after her making Jim intrigued. He went out and checked on Mayim.  She went straight to the female comfort room, Johnny stayed outside and knocked.

"Mayim." He called her. 

"What's happening?" Jim asked, Johnny didn't know how to begin. Jim lost patience for his answer, he barged into the female comfort room and checked on Mayim himself, Johnny followed in.

She was crying, it's very seldom that he sees her sad and it made him worried. "What happened?" He asked again. "Well buddy..." Johnny began, she couldn't speak as she was drowning in tears.

"You know about her absence here when she took care of you after your appendix surgery..." He began explaining despite that his thoughts messed up. "What about it?!" Jim's voice heightened as he wanted to hear the point.

"Ariella made a private arrangement with the checker so Mayim's absences won't be counted and she won't have salary deductions..." He continued. "And!?" 

"Kaley knew about it... and you know Kaley." He hinted him. Jim was aware how relentless her mouth is and how ruthless her words could be when she's angry. He also knew how sensitive Mayim was, he finally figured out why she was sobbing.

"Stop crying, Mayim." He told her toughly but she just couldn't stop. "Kaley went a bit much on her..." Johnny sounded so sorry for her. "Mayim I said stop crying!" Jim yelled at her as he didn't want to see her cry. 

She did her best to desist her tears but as Kaley's words echoed in her head, her tears just fall down. 

"Keep it cool, buddy. Kaley really went harsh on her." Johnny assisted Jim's rising frustration. Jim looked very aggravated, he grabbed Mayim and held her close to him, he couldn't resist to comfort her as he hates seeing her cry.

He embraced her and allowed her to weep in his chest. "Stop crying, Mayim." He commanded her. "This is why I've been tough on you. Because I want you to be tough in times like this. Don't let anyone make you cry like this. Do you hear me?!" He rebuked, she nodded as her sobbing eased a bit. 

"What did Kaley said?" He asked making her weep again. Jim looked at Johnny for answers. "You know... her brain is small... she's useless and dumb... she threatened to fire her... Uh.." Johnny hesitated to reply as he didn't want to trigger Mayim's emotions. Jim hardened his jaws as he felt furious.

_She doesn't deserve those words. Nobody can treat her that way._

He released her from his arms and stomped heading to Kaley's office. Johnny felt alarm as he felt his anger rushing up and he knew how explosive it could be when Kaley and Jim argues. Even Mayim's crying stopped for somehow as she knew it would be a huge mess if Jim and Kaley confronts each other — their personalities were both too strong and powerful.

Johnny and Mayim immediately followed him to Kaley's office. The employees felt intrigued as they felt Jim's anger as he headed to Kaley's office.

_"Oh my god."_

_"What's happening?"_

_"Why is Mr. Parsons going to Ms. Cuoco's office?"_

_"Is he angry?"_

The employees murmured. "Hey! Mind your own business." Johnny scolded them before he headed to Kaley's office with Mayim to assist if ever Jim and Kaley starts a heavy argument. Johnny entered the office, Jim and Kaley were arguing already with their heightened voices.

"You watch your mouth when you talk to her, you understand?!" He yelled at her. "Why the hell would I watch my mouth?! She deserves every thing I said!" She retorted.

"You don't have the right to humiliate an employee who's not even under your department!" Jim shouted. "Well I am the director of the department providing her salary! I believe I have the rights to scold your spoiled assistant!" Kaley countered.

Johnny and Mayim were extremely stunned watching the explosive debate of the two, Mayim felt bad for causing such chaotic yelling between them.

"You still don't have the right to talk to her that way!" 

"And give me reasons why I don't have the right to talk to her like that?! She scrounged Johnny to excuse her absences, I asked her what was she absent for she told me it's something personal." She quoted. Jim knew the reason why she was absent was because she wanted to take care of him, it urged him more to defend her.

"Oh great! Sure! She might have violated a little in there but that doesn't give you the fùcking right to offend an employee-"

"Please, Jim! I am her boss-" She cuts him in. "Not because she's just an assistant means that you can just say whatever the fúck your mouth wants to spit out! Is that how unprofessional you are?!" He cuts her back. "Her head would get big if she won't hear everything I said and I do not tolerate spoiled employees, you know that! I have to straighten that woman's crooked attitude-"

"Why don't you work on your own attitude first! It's not like you're perfect! It's not like you didn't do anything crazy before you became one of the directors, remember when you toyed Henry to be a supervisor?!"Kaley didn't expect him to go that far in an argument with her in defending his employee.

"What? Guilty as charged?!" He continued grilling her. He pointed his fingers towards her. "Don't ever try to touch her again or we will face each other again." Jim warned her. Kaley couldn't hit back anymore in condemn. The room turned silent after an intense argument. 

"Mayim!" Jim brought her with him as he walked away from Kaley's office. Johnny immediately followed leaving Kaley behind.

—

"I'm so sorry." Mayim apologized as she felt bad for causing the clash between them. "What are you saying sorry for?!" Jim retorted. "Don't be sorry! Next time this happens I will be the one to make you cry." He continued making her a bit confused. 

"I don't want you to allow anyone to step on you or make you cry! Stand up for yourself, do you understand?!" He demanded, she finally got his point. "I'm not taking no as an answer." He sounded stern, she nodded.

xxx

 **A/N:**  He doesn't like seeing her cry. He defended her so well from Kaley's wrath. What else could he do for her?! I demand you all to re-read Kaley and Jim's part with such intense emotions, tones and anger. Feel the wrath of these two tough people as they argue!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to vote! Thank you so much! Xx

 


	15. Who is Mr. Mickey?

**A/N:**  Reminder that Christina is Jim's older sister. Christina Parsons-Montgomery. She's also the wife of the CEO of Grothel. 

 **RATING:** PG

Christina was walking towards her office when she saw Mayim. 

"Mayim?" She made sure it was her. Mayim was surprised to be called by her as they never had much encounter ever since she worked at Grothel. She invited her to her office to talk after she heard about the issue between Jim and Kaley. 

"Oh no... Ms. Christina, I didn't mean to... I never wanted it to happen-"

"It's okay, Mayim. I heard what happened. I asked you about it because I wanna know... Are you with Jim?" She asked. "Uh... What?" She uttered in amusement of her question. 

"Come on. You can tell me. Talk to me as Jim's sister, not the COO of Grothel." 

Mayim chuckled politely. "No... Uhm... No." She denied. Christina found it hard to believe. "Really? Well. If you're not together... Does he stand a chance?" She changed her question. Mayim felt a bit amused hearing such personal questions from her. 

"Uh..." She giggled. "You know, Mayim. I've never seen my brother protect someone as much as he protects you. Sure, I've seen him with  _a lot_ of women but you seem special." She pointed out. "I think he likes you." She spilled. "So do you think he stands a chance on you?" She asked again. 

Mayim turned red. "Uhm... Yes...?" She blushed upon confessing. 

"I like you, Mayim. You seem to be a great influence to him." She gave her her blessing making her feel extremely overwhelmed and flattered. 

Ever since that conversation she had with Christina, she began to think about Jim more and more each day — trying to slowly and painstakingly figure out his feelings for him. 

—

Mayim was about to go home while Jim was about to finish his last task. 

"Are you going home?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. 

"Share a ride with me." He uttered. "Just hold on for five minutes." He added. "Oh... Uh... Okay." 

He finished his task and prepared his things. They walked off the building when Mayim recalled she has to fetch Madeline. 

"Oh! I can't share a ride!" She brought up. "What? Why?" He asked. "I still have to fetch my little sister." She informed him. 

"Well... We can drop by to fetch her and she can share a ride too." He suggested closing a deal. 

—

The car pulled over at Madeline's school. Jim was vexed as they stopped. 

"Your sister studies here?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied as she peeked in the window looking for Madeline. 

"What's her name?" He asked. Mayim spotted Madeline coming out of her classroom. 

"Madeline!" Mayim dropped down the car's window and called her sister's attention from a far. Jim was surprised upon seeing her little sister. 

Mayim went down from the car and carried her bag. Madeline ran towards her and they walked back to the car. 

"Greet Mr. Parsons and be polite okay?" She instructed her before they entered the car. 

Madeline gasped upon seeing Jim. She rushed to enter the car and gave him a hug — Mayim was shocked.

"Mr. Mickey!!!!" Madeline squealed. Mayim closed the door next to her and the vehicle began to run. 

"Mr. Mickey?" Mayim felt confused. Madeline felt so thrilled and nodded. "Yes! He is Mr. Mickey! He was the one I was telling you!" She shared excitedly. "You know each other?!" She asked. 

"Uh... Yeah. He is Mr. Parsons. He's my boss." Mayim explained. "Ooh! Cool! Mr. Mickey is your boss!" Madeline cheered. Jim was just watching them talk while smiling. 

"Why are you calling him Mr. Mickey?" Mayim asked her. "Because his bag has a mickey mouse logo." Madeline laughed. "I said it's not a Mickey mouse. It's the logo of Grothel." He defended and laughed. "It's a long story." He turned to Mayim. She still couldn't cope. 

Jim has been a known donator of Madeline's school. When he visited Madeline's class, he introduced himself but the children were too distracted with the huge Mickey mouse like logo of Grothel in his laptop bag. He asked them to guess his name and one student guessed Mickey because of his bag. Since that day, the students called him Mr. Mickey which he gladly enjoyed. 

"Wow... Such a small world." Mayim uttered in amusement upon hearing the story. "Why are you together? Are you together?" Madeline giggled upon asking. "Maddie!" Mayim felt embarrassed. "I'm just asking if he's your boyfriend!" She teased and covered her mouth. Mayim turned red. 

"I always tell her I like you to meet each other." She whispered to Jim making him chuckle. "Maybe her boyfriend too." She added. "I'm gonna poke your butt when we get home!" Mayim warned her in a joking manner. 

"I really never thought you were Mr. Mickey. She talks about you so much." Mayim shared. "Really?" Jim asked Madeline, she nodded. "That is so sweet of you, little girl." He pinched her cheeks. Mayim was amused by his affection for her little sister. 

"You really look like Mayim." Jim pointed out. "Is she the one your talking about? The one I look like?" Madeline asked, Jim remained silent, Maddie knew. 

"What talking- what about me?" Mayim asked. "He always tell me I look like someone he knows." Maddie replied. "Well, you're sisters so..." He didn't deny. 

Mayim chuckled. "Yeah! He always say that to me! He didn't know we were sisters!" Madeline laughed. "You didn't tell me Mayim was your sister. You never told me her name." Jim defended. 

"Yeah! Yeah!" Maddie laughed. "He always say you're beautiful and you're very unique and he likes you very much." She spilled making Jim speechless as he knew he really said it. 

Mayim raised her eyebrows and looked at Jim with a smile. "Really?" She uttered. He looked away and smiled. "Just because she looks like you." He told Madeline. "But she's not pretty if she doesn't look like you." He continued. Mayim punched his bicep lightly. 

"What?" He uttered as they laughed. 

They continued sharing about what they missed and everything that involves the three of them until they reached their apartment. Jim walked them up to their unit to make sure they're all safe. 

Madeline went inside to begin with her homework right away. "Do you want some beverage or-"

"No. No thanks." He declined. "Oh... Okay." Silence crept in as they lost a topic to begin with. 

"Well... It's getting late. You should go." She brought up randomly to end the silence. "Yeah." He replied. 

"Yeah... Good night." He uttered. "Yeah... Good night too." She replied and waited for a few seconds. 

_Should I kiss her good night? Nah. Nevermind._

_I don't think he's gonna do it..._

She smiled. Jim turned back and started walking away. She began to unlock the door.

"Mayim." He called. She turned around to look why he called but as soon as she turned, he cupped her nape and pressed a tender kiss on her. For quite a moment, their lips filled each other. 

He broke off first from the tender smooch and gazed on her eyes. He could clearly see the shock in her face. "Good night." He said with his deep voice. She was breathless for a moment. 

His thumb shifted gently on her cheek while their faces were just an inch away from each other and he was still glued gazing at her green crystal eyes. They smiled softly at each other hinting that they regret nothing after that sentimental good night kiss. 

"Get some rest and sleep well, okay?" He uttered. 

She was badly mesmerized by his sudden actions that moment. He was so sweet, he was so concern and romantic. Her heartbeats raced with each other. 

"Okay." She replied. He smiled at her for one last time before he freed her. She watched him go as he paced away. 

As he went out of her sight, she remained steadily standing in front of the apartment's door.

_That kiss was so sentimental. Why do I get butterflies? Why do I feel this way. They way he looked at me, the way he kissed me. It all felt so real._

She smiled alone as she touched her lips. She turned around and opened the door and it stopped after a few inches of opening. Madeline giggled as she quickly removed the chair from the way of the door.

"What are you doing?" Mayim asked as she entered. 

"I saw you kissing Mr. Mickey!!" She teased. "He is your boyfriend, isn't he?!" She continued. "You bad kid!" She laughed and chased after her for a tickle attack. 

"Jim and Mayim sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Maddie sung making Mayim blush. 

Jim walks towards his car feeling fulfilled. Kissing her felt so right. He never liked doing anything romantic and cliché but when it comes to her, it just makes an exception to his ethics. 

_Her face, I could touch them all day. Her eyes, I could stare at them all day. Her lips, I could kiss them all day._

He uttered at the back of his head as he recalled how they kissed a while back. It was sentimental, it meant so much to him that it even made him blush by himself. 

Ever since that day, Jim and Madeline became closer so is Jim and Mayim. 

xxx

 


	16. Amazing Present

**RATING:** M

It was Madeline's birthday month, she wanted to do her birthday celebration at school with some foods and mini games. Mayim wanted to grant her request but their budget is a bit limited for that month. 

"It's okay. Maybe we can cook and have a nice dinner instead." Madeline replied and smiled at her. 

Mayim felt bad but that is what they could probably do. 

—

Jim noticed that something was bothering Mayim at the workplace lately. He had to ask. 

"What's wrong?" She was surprised to hear him ask as she never mentioned anything to him, he was sensitive. She tried to deny it at first but he knew when she was lying. 

"Madeline's birthday is coming." She replied. "What is so sad about that? Shouldn't you be happy and celebrate?" He didn't get her point. 

"That's the point. She wants to do a small birthday celebration with her classmates but you know... Budget issues." She confided. 

They were quiet for a moment until Jim came up with an idea. "She wants birthday celebration? We'll give her birthday celebration." He uttered surprising her a bit. 

"But we have no mon-"  
"No problem." He smiled at her hinting her his desire to sponsor the planned celebration. 

"Seriously?"   
"Seriously." 

—

Madeline couldn't keep calm as Mayim told her about the pursuance of the birthday celebration she wished for. They began to work on it on the weekend. They visited food chains to provide the foods for the celebration, a mini sound system rental and they shopped for candies and stuffs for give aways. Jim sponsored all the expenses. 

Jim talked to the principal of the school to inform her about their planned birthday celebration for Madeline's class. He had a huge pull in the school, they didn't have much argument, they allowed the event to happen. 

—

Madeline's birth day came, Mayim gave her gift to her early in the morning. She bought her a nice dress that she could wear for her birthday party. 

After their classes, Madeline's birthday party at the school's cafeteria began with all her classmates and her teachers. Jim hosted the party while Mayim assisted him as they executed the parlor games. 

They played scavenger hunt, bring me, saying 'Happy Birthday Madeline' the longest and a lot more. 

Everyone had so much fun, everything went as Madeline wished it to be. She felt so happy, she felt so special. 

After the party, Jim drove them home to their apartment. Mayim invited him in for a hot beverage while Madeline began to open her gifts received from her classmates. She squealed for every gift she opened. 

_A star wars shirt!_   
_A nail polish set!_   
_Her favorite book!_   
_A set of hair clips!_

She received a lot. She took the last gift and read the card. "From Mr. Mickey." Mayim and Jim attentively watched her open it. 

_A pair of roller skates!_

Madeline squealed in ecstasy. She has been wishing for that ever since. She ran and hugged Jim tightly. "Thank you so much! I love this! I've always dreamed of having a pair of roller skates!" 

"I didn't know you had a gift. I mean... The celebration was too much already." Mayim stated as Madeline was busy trying in her new roller skates. "She deserves all of it." He replied and looked at her. 

Mayim and Jim watched her practice her rollers and they were surprised how it turned out to be easy for her. "You're really a talented girl." Jim complimented making her blush. "I'm impressed!" Mayim added. 

Soon then, Madeline got tired and asked if she could sleep at her room already so she can have full energy to practice her skates tomorrow. 

"Sure." Mayim replied. "Good night, Mayim." She kissed her cheek. "Good night, Mr. Mickey." She hugged him tight. "Thank you again!" She said as she walked towards her room leaving the two behind. 

Mayim and Jim felt so fulfilled in the midst of silence. They both aimed to make Madeline happy for her birthday and they just did. 

"I guess we did it." Jim uttered. "Yeah..." She replied. "Thanks to you." She pointed out, they stared at each other with a smile. 

"My pleasure." He replied. They stared at each other for a few seconds as they felt intoxicated. 

"Thank you. Really..." She uttered.   
"No... Thank  _you_." He replied.   
"What? No. Thank  _you_." She insisted and moved closer to him.   
"Thank  _you_." He moved closer later realizing that their faces were unfathomably close to each other. 

"I love you." She uttered randomly as she sank into her feelings. He gazed at her eyes before he smiled softly. 

He initiated to move closer and pressed his lips against hers. He moved even closer drowning her down with his tender kisses as he tilts her body and pressed her trunk closer to him. Her arms climbed up and wrapped themselves around his neck as they continued to exchange some passionate kisses. They both felt like they were drowning in emotions — they were extremely intoxicated. 

He surprisingly carried her up on his arms. Her torso were supported by his right arms while her legs were supported by his left. Her arms remained strangled on his neck. She placed a quick kiss on his lips following it up with a smile. He carried and walked her into her room to continue consummating their intoxication. 

He freed her legs down, she immediately resumed kissing him. He cupped her small waists and moved his hand towards the arc of her back pressing her pelvis closer to him, tilting her body slightly towards the bed. 

She slowly sat back down to the bed without letting go of his kisses. He explored her back and began to unzip her dress. He pulled the straps of her dress down to her shoulders. He assisted her back and laid her down to the bed comfortably as he showers her with some passionate kisses on her lips, on her neck and then he traced the outline of her jaws up to her earlobe. 

"You're so beautiful." He complimented her. 

She explored his chest and began to unbutton his top revealing his firm bare trunk. Her hands trailed from his chest down to his abs ending her hands's position to his back. He remained busy drenching her with his kisses. He paused kissing for a moment as he continued removing her dress. 

He threw her dress down to the floor and gazed at her body covered with nothing but her lingerie. He took a deep breath as he stroked her legs up to her stomach up to her shoulders before he looked at her in the eye with a huge hint of fascination. 

It felt like a dream to him. Sure they have been sleeping together for countless times but this time, it felt different. It's felt something more than what they use to do. 

He began with a gentle kiss on her shoulder trailing his kisses up to her lips. She strangled her arms around him and slightly parted her legs allowing him to rest on top of her. 

After a moment, she turned him over and pressed him down to the bed without freeing their lips from each other. She caressed his muscular trunk as his hands travelled down to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants down. 

He lifted his pelvis to allow her to completely remove his bottom down to the floor. Soon then, she removed his briefs and revealed his length next to her eyes. 

She moved up to his face and kissed him softly. He wanted to kiss her lips even more but she started to make a path of kisses downwards. 

She kissed his lips, his chin, she left a few on his neck and shoulders. She resumed kissing his bare chest and trailed down to his abs and pelvis. 

His breaths turned heavy as she gently held his length with her soft palms. She felt so dazed she didn't even feel a trace of lust as she held him. Her other hand reached out for his hand and held it close, he reciprocated her grip. 

She began to lick him from the bottom of his length up to its tip making him astonishingly exhilarated. She began to create strokes in him with her tongue gratifying him for a while. He panted in extreme pleasure, he couldn't recall her performing as inclined as she was that moment. 

He grabbed her face and pulled her up to him allowing them to exchange a few tender kisses again. He stroked the curve of her waist and hips. His hands travelled to her back and quickly unhooked her brá. He pulled it away and left it as a mess on the floor. He was breathless to see her fine chest once again. It's been a while. He cupped her bosom and gently squeezed and massaged it as they sank into their steamy exchange of kisses. 

He began to pay attention to the warmth he was feeling against his pelvis as she straddled on top of him. He knew she had to be treated right. 

He smiled in the midst of their kiss, he grabbed her thighs and rolled over putting her back down as he went on top of her. She giggled. 

"Woman should be treated right, right?" He smiled at her. He kissed her lips before he trailed down. He gently squeezed her brèasts and nibbled making the electricity run through her nerves. He continued tracing down licking her stomach down to her abdomen. 

He looked at her as he reached the garter of her panties for permission. She gave him a smile as she stroked his wrist with her thumb as a sign of approval. He stroked her trunk before he pulled down her bottom and messed up the floor with the tiny fabric. 

He caressed her stomach and abdomen before he stroked her thighs and parted her legs apart. Her heart pounded strongly, he was breathless. 

He kissed her lips to make sure that it was pure before he begin to kiss her flesh. Mayim closed her eyes as she felt his tongue starting to rub with the lips of her folds, teasing her. 

From holding her thighs, he reached out for her hands and held her as he begin to nibble her flesh. Mayim slightly tilted her head backwards in pleasure. She could vividly feel the strokes and patterns of his tongue exploring her drenched core, she struggled to stay still. 

She bit her lips and her hands started to clench tighter on his hands. He nibbled and sucked her painstakingly bringing currents from the tip of her veins. 

"Oh my god, Jim..." She moaned softly. Her voice was trembling, he knew she was enjoying. She held him tighter as he hits the perfect spot with his tongue. He continued sipping her folds creating an immense sensation. He made sure she'll be ready and lubricated enough before they even proceed to the main course. 

He moved up to her as she counted her seventh coming from just his gratification itself. "You're amazing..." She whispered and kissed him. 

"But I'm not yet done..." He smiled. She looked at him ready to take whatever he wants. 

He stroked her hair and gazed upon her while he positioned his length against her core. 

She thought he was about to begin but then he began by sliding his length against the lips of her lùbed core. It felt extremely good for her part, she loved every stroke he did. It made her even more aroùsed. 

He kissed her continuously as he smoothly rubbed his flesh against her lips. Her arms were strangled on his neck tightly. 

After a short while, he pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her thighs parting her legs firmly. He stared at her with full passion before he inserted his eréction gently inside her drenched folds. 

She breathed heavily in rhythm with his subtle thrusting. He went back on kissing her neck as he continued to slid himself inside her repeatedly, her fingertips dug into his skin as he buried himself deeper inside. 

She held him closer to her allowing his ears to be on the same level of her face — he could hear her breaths racing, her body was slightly trembling for every thrust he made. She was extremely drenched and it made them feel so good. 

"It's so good..." She moaned quietly to him. He kissed her lips as he knew she was drowning in pleasure. Her chest was animated in heavy breathing. He slid out himself and changed his position.

He stayed behind her as they both rested their weights to their side to ease her breathing during the act. He lifted one of her leg and pointed his shaft on her slit and began to shove it in her.

He embraced her from behind as he continued sliding inside. He could hear her suppressing her moans and it pleased him. She held his hands tightly to cope with the extreme. She came and panted heavily. He felt her dripping down on his length. He kissed her jaw before she made her hunker down. 

She arched her back leaving Jim unfathomably amazed by her body. He gulped heavily as he caressed the cheeks of her hind. 

"You're so beautiful. I can't say a word." He sounded so amazed. 

He repeated his tease. He rubbed his moist hardness against the lips of her core before he finally shove it in. She arched her back even more as she could clearly feel his figure inside her in that position. She panted loudly in sync with his thrusts. 

He felt like he was losing air to breathe in. She was so fine, he felt so satisfied with how her flesh was gripping around his length. It felt perfectly right.

She bounced back for every thrust he did largely titillating him. "You're amazing, babe." He uttered in amusement. His hands caressed her body's arcs and smooth skin. He paused for a moment to recover from his almost. 

He pulled out himself and made her rest. Her stomach animated in struggle to breathe well. She lifted her trunk and looked at him. 

He smiled at her. "You're so beautiful." He kept repeating himself. 

He didn't want to fùck her, he did't aimed to just have fun, instead, he aimed to make her feel beautiful.

She smiled back and moved closer to him. "Thank you." She uttered as she pushed him slowly to a lying position. She straddled on top of his and simultaneously inserted his erèction inside her and kissed his lips. 

Her mouth slightly opened in the midst of their kiss as she had to cope with the pleasure of the penétration. She could clearly feel the depth his length was reaching in that position, it was deeper than she thought. 

He rested his hands on her hips. "I didn't expect it would be this deep." She chuckled and struggled. "Sorry." He chuckled and kissed her in time with the beginning of her gentle bouncing. 

She found it hard to take him deep down as he was reaching too deep and she didn't seem to be quite ready for it. They had it gently and slowly until she started to feel numb to the foreign sensation. She sat on him finely allowing his length to completely dig into the depths of her core. 

"Oh my god..." She moaned and gently bit his shoulder and her hands clenched into his biceps. He held her hips tighter to assist her motion. She kissed her and gazed at her, he saw the struggle in her face. He held her face and stroked her hair. 

"Are you sure you're fine with this?" He sounded concern. She exhaled sharply. "Yeah... It just feels... Like a stretch. But it's... It's okay." She replied and smiled. 

"Okay..." He uttered. "I'll enjoy it too." She assured and continued to slowly ground on top of him. "Just tell me if it hurts, okay?" She nodded. He cupped her face and resumed kissing her. 

He guided her as she swayed her hips slowly fearing of hurting her. Her legs started to tremble. 

"Come here." He uttered and rolled over her as she didn't want to give her a hard time. "You're shaking." He pointed out. "I'm sorry..." She didn't want to disappoint him with her performance. "No. It's okay..." He smiled and held her hand. He gazed at her and kissed her hands before he went up to her and kissed her lips. 

"I'll continue. Is it okay?" He asked, she nodded in approval. 

He pointed his eréction towards her slit and gently slid it inside to continue their business. It felt more comfortable to her as it was during their previous position. Her legs felt a but numb and her core throbbed as he repeatedly motioned his length. He pressed his body against her as they gazed into each other's eyes whilst her core clenched into his flesh thrusting thoroughly inside her. 

She gulped and panted heavily next to his face. She slightly bit her lip and looked at him in elated emotions. He was breathing heavily next to her as well as he felt the heat rushing through his veins caused by her. 

"You're very beautiful. You should know that." He uttered and cupped her face. She smiled in the midst of her struggle in daze. "I love you." She uttered breathlessly. He smiled and kissed her lips once again leading it into a deep and passionate kiss. Their lips didn't let go of each other as he began to consistently pound her insides making it harder, doing it faster. 

She moaned as they both took their journey towards their peak. "Baby... Mmm..." She uttered and held him tighter close to her. "Hold me." He replied and panted with her kissing her harder. 

"Ooh..." Her voice quivered. His thrusting decelerated as he exhaled heavily next to her. They breathlessly came together as their bodies were tightly pressed against each other. 

After a while of recovering, he looked at her. They looked at each other's eyes and chuckled. 

"That's was... Amazing." He uttered and chuckled. "I know!" She laughed with him. He freed and reposed beside her as they simultaneously aimed to catch their breaths. 

It was full of emotion. It was more than just sèx. They made love and it was more than amazing than they thought it could be. 

He looked at her and smiled, still amused of the amazing sensation they shared. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. 

"You're so beautiful. I can say that forever." He complimented making her blush. "Come here." He held her close to him and made her rest her head on his shoulder as his arms were wrapped around her. 

"I love that." He uttered. "Me too..." She smiled. He played with her hands and filled the gaps of her fingers with his. 

"You're really amazing, you know... I love that about you." He continued complimenting her. She looked up to him and he looked down at her.

"What?" He asked. "Thank you." She uttered randomly. "For what?" He asked. "For everything." She retorted. He smiled and kissed her forehead before holding her closer. She moved up and kissed his lips making him a bit surprised. 

"Good night." She uttered and went back to resting on her shoulder. He paused for a moment and smiled. "Good night, cotton ball." He replied making her smile. 

xxx

 **A/N:** That was on fire, isn't?! For the first time they finally made love! Soon then maybe they'll realize that they are really in love!!! Who knows? What are your thoughts? Predictions for the next chapters? Comment them down and don't forget to vote!

 


	17. My Cotton Ball

**RATING:**  G

 **A/N:**  Pure fluff about Jim and Mayim. 

xxx

Mayim and Jim came to the office together, Johnny grinned at them. 

"Hey. Hey. Hey." He greeted and followed them to Jim's office. 

"Bother to share where are those coming from?" He teased. "What those?" Jim played innocent, Mayim blushed quietly. 

"Uhm those glowing faces and skin???" Johnny pointed out with a smirk. "Get out." Jim laughed. "Fine! Fine!" Johnny chuckled. 

"If I know there would be round two in here." 

"What?" She uttered shyly. "Bye!" Johnny went out of the office. "He's crazy. Don't mind him." Jim told Mayim. 

They looked at each other for a while until a smile grew on their lips. He grabbed and cuddled her close. They giggled and blushed together. 

"Do you wanna have a dinner later?" He asked. "Mmm... Who says no to a dinner?" She replied. "Okay... Maybe a little rapture too after?" He attempted making her laugh. "Whatever you like Mr. Mickey." She joked. He kissed her forehead before he allowed her to leave his office. 

"Hey." He stopped her from the last minute before she was able to hold the knob of the door. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Where's my kiss?" He asked making her blush. "Wha....at...?" She sounded shy. 

She blew a kiss to him. He acted out to catch it and kissed his own hand making her laugh. "You're crazy." She chuckled. "Maybe I am." He replied. 

"Okay! I'm gonna go!" 

He laid his back on his chair and sighed in relief. He liked what he was feeling. He felt so inspired, he felt like he is looking forward to so many things. Being like that with her; what they are now, it just made him feel all good. 

—

Jim and Mayim changed since Madeline's birthday. They became more passionate and concerned about each other. Jim stopped being rough on her. On bed, he made sure she enjoys as much as he do. He liked her to feel pleasure instead of pain. He took care of her during their nights together. They stopped having sèx, they started to make love instead and it made them closer to each other. 

They began to go on dinner, lunch and dates as well. It wasn't a part of their contract but they wanted it personally. They started to have personal conversations making them know each other a little more deeper than before. 

Despite of the absence of questions and confirmation, they felt like they were in a relationship with each other. They felt so committed and in love — it was perfect. 

He felt so happy to see her around, she felt so happy to see him around. A day without seeing each other felt like a year without rain to them. In such cases, Jim would always call her number to talk and ask her about her day. They did what lovers do and it was perfectly perfect. 

Madeline noticed how Jim and Mayim interacts with each other and it lead her to a conclusion about the real score between them. 

"Is he your boyfriend? Are you together now?!" She teased Mayim as they watched the television on a Sunday night. "Mmm.... Maybe?" She giggled. "What maybe?! Do you kiss?" She asked. "Why are you asking me that!" Mayim blushed. "Come on! Do you kiss? Does he kiss you?" She asked. 

"Well... Yeah." She blushed as she confessed. 

"Then he's your boyfriend! Stop denying!" Madeline concluded. "Okay! Fine! He's my boyfriend! Are you happy now?" She spilled. 

"Oh my God! I was rooting for this! I like you together! I like this! This is so cute!!" Madeline squealed while Mayim blushed with her reaction. She suddenly received a message from Jim. 

_Good night, cotton ball. Sweet dreams. :*_

Madeline peeked and squealed. "Aaaaaah!!! This is so cute I wanna die!!"

_Good night Mickey mouse! Sleep tight. Ily! Xoxo. :* :* :*_

Mayim closed her inbox. "Hey!! Who's that!" Madeline sounded so excited as she had a peek of her phone's wallpaper. Mayim hid her phone on her chest. "Nothing!!" She squealed. 

"Let me see! Let me see!" Madeline nagged and stole her phone from her. 

"Ooooh!!!!!!! Feels! Feels everywhere!" She squealed as she saw Mayim's wallpaper. It was her photo with Jim. He was hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Sis! Can you not?!" She turned red and took her phone back. "Please get married already!" Maddie teased. "Married already?! You're too excited! We'll get there!" She blushed and looked at her wallpaper. 

_He makes me happy. Madeline loves him. He loves Madeline. He calls me_ _his_ _cotton ball. I love him. I love him so much._

—

She came into the office with a big smile upon seeing him. She laid a box of cupcakes for him. 

"I baked it." She stated. "Open it." She requested. He smiled and opened the box

_Mickey mouse cupcakes!_

"Okay! Okay!" He chuckled. "This are my cupcakes." He laughed. "Yes!" She replied. "Come here!" He called and kissed her cheeks. 

"Thank you my little cotton ball. You're so sweet." He spoked and hugged her tightly. Her necklace sprung out of her shirt. 

He was surprised that up to now she was still wearing the necklace he gave her after he recovered from his appendicitis. 

"Wow. You still have that." He stated. "I always wear it. I just keep it under my shirt because you know... I don't want to attract thieves on the streets." She informed him making him feel so appreciated. "That's so sweet of you. Can you be any sweeter?!" He teased and smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it making her blush. "Thank you, my sexy cotton ball." She giggled. 

They went like this for over a month. Their worlds revolved around each other, they made each other happy. They were so contented in each other's arms. 

It was inevitable for Jim's sister, Christina, not to notice his closeness to Mayim. She liked her for him at the first place and because of Mayim, Christina and Jim started to be close to each other. 

"Mayim has been a good influence on you... I cam see that you're really happy with her." Christina shared as she drank some wine with Jim at the pool side. "I am... I am." He replied happily. "I've never seen you this attached to any woman. It's amusing. It's great that you picked her. I think she's great for you."

"Yeah... She's so unique. So beautiful. She's like... She always surprise me everyday and it just won't stop. She makes me happy by just being there. I don't know. She's like using some magic on me." He chuckled while sharing. 

"She loves her little sister so much. Her name is Madeline. I've been donating to this school way back before and there was this brilliant student whom caught my attention because she really looks like Mayim. It was Madeline. I didn't know they were sisters until like a month ago. Can you believe that?!" He shared. 

Christina felt the sincerity in his voice. She knew how much Mayim meant to him and it's beautiful. 

—

Mayim barged into Jim's office to be able to talk to Madeline over the phone as Kaley was outside. She didn't want her to see her talking to someone over the phone looking like she's abandoning her work. 

"Maddie. I can't talk for too long. I'll go home around six or seven. Have you eaten already?" She talked to her while Jim quietly listened to them. 

"Okay. Okay. The food is in the refrigerator, just heat it up in the microwave. Be sure to take a nap in the afternoon too okay?"

"Okay. Bye. Love you." She dropped the line. She looked at Jim, he was smiling at her. 

"What? Why are you looking?" She asked. "Nothing. You're just so cute when you act like a big sister to Maddie." He stood up and paced towards her hugging her from behind while his chin rested on her shoulder. 

"Mmm... What do you want?" She giggled. "Nothing I just wanna cuddle my cute cotton ball." He kissed her cheek and hugged her tighter. 

"I'm so lucky to have a beautiful... Sweet... Sexy... And hot cotton ball who's obsessed with me." He joked. 

"Oh! Okay! I'm obsessed with you?! How dare you." She chuckled and turned to him. He held her waist and pressed her pelvis against him. 

"Why? Don't you find me cute? Handsome? Sexy and attractive?" He winked at her seductively making her giggle. "Stop doing that!" She squealed. "Why?! Can't you resist my hotness?" He boosted his ego. 

"Okay! I'm drowning in your confidence." She joked. As her laughs faded, they gazed at each other with a sincere smiles on their lips. 

"But honestly... You're the most beautiful woman my eyes ever laid upon on." He confessed making her feel so touched. Her cheeks turned pink. He slowly moved closer to her and aimed to kissed her when Christina barged in interrupting their sweet moment. 

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She apologized in surprise. Jim and Mayim remained steady with their bodies pressed on each other and arms around each other. 

"Knock on the door next time, Chris!" He stated as she closed the door. "Sorry!" She replied and walked away. 

They looked at each other and chuckled. "Your sister is so nice." Mayim brought up. "I suppose. She likes you very much. You have no idea how much she wants you to be with me." He shared. "Really? That's so cute. I feel so... Flattered and overwhelmed!" She replied. 

"Don't be. What matters is she likes you. We won't be like Romeo and Juliet." He joked. He stroked her hair covering her face and fascinatingly gazed on her. 

"I could stare at you all day and still consider my day productive, you know that?" He exalted. "And I could stay in your arms like this forever." She replied making him smile. 

He never felt that contented in his life. He felt like there's nothing more to ask for. He never felt the hunger for other women anymore since he had her. It felt so new to him yet, it felt so right. He didn't know what it exactly was but he was sure that he wants her in his life and he is better with her around than nothing. 

Her presence just gave him a reason to continue. With just her presence, he no longer needed any other reasons not to wake up in the morning and look forward to so many possibilities. She changed his perspective in life a lot and it was so damn good. 

Having her in his life that way was never on his plan, but then when she came, his world turned upside down. A lot of doors opened for him.

For him, she was someone he never expected to come but he was extremely thankful for being able to have her in his life. If there's anything he can undo about what they have now, he won't be changing a thing. 

For over a month, the my couldn't explain how attached they have become and they regret nothing about it. It seemed like a big step to them but they liked it. 

Mayim even began to think about her future with him. When they settle together, celebrate their anniversaries, when he proposes to her, when she says yes and when they get married. Where it will be held, what would it theme be. What will be their first child's name if it's a boy and if it's a girl. How cute would it be to have twins. 

She felt so excited and thrilled. All she could ever think of now is spending the rest of her life with him and it is so sentimental.

 


	18. Claims and Assumptions

**RATING:**  PG

Their contract ended. They didn't even bother to renew it as they felt contented. Jim and Mayim remained affectionate with each other for quite some time, they felt like they no longer needed a contract to keep them tight and passionate, it came out from them naturally. There were times when Jim would take Mayim away from working hours despite all her duties just to have a date with her and it annoyed Kaley as it gave her duty a conflict. She tried to let it go but it just keeps happening all the time. She knew she needed to confront the two. 

Kaley's secretary, Louise, went to Jim's office to call them on her office. 

"Why is she giving me orders? She's not my boss." Jim retorted. "Tell your boss that she should come to my office if she wants to talk to me." He scolded her. 

"Jim..." Mayim tried to calm him down. Louise left his office and informed Kaley about his response. 

_God damn it!_

Kaley swore and went Jim's office. "What the hell is wrong with you?! How hard it is to go to my office?!" She yelled. 

"How hard it is to go here?" He countered. Mayim discreetly rubbed his back to calm him down. 

"What do you need?" He asked. "Well. I need your advice." She began. Jim snorted in amusement. "You need my advice and you want me to go to you. What are you? A babe?" He chuckled. Kaley rolled her eyes. 

"I need your advice about your favorite secretary." She referred to Mayim — changing his mood. 

"What about her?" He asked. "Come on. I've been very understanding in excusing her for her absences and unattended duties. I'm still signing the approval of giving her her complete salary despite her notched attendance." She stated. 

"So what do you want me to do?" He asked. "Tell me if I should hire another secretary from your department to attend to Mayim's duties whenever she runs away with you." She demanded. Mayim felt bad after what she was hearing. 

"Your girlfriend has been living her life to the fullest, isn't? Getting a full salary even if she doesn't go to work. Wow! Let's be fair now!" She continued. 

"I don't need another secretary and don't you dare touch her salary." He retorted. "Sure. I'm going to deduct the salaries of the tardy and absent employees while  I'm going to excuse your petty little girlfriend from this law because she is your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled squelching the rising argument. Mayim felt surprised with what she heard. 

"How much do you fùcking need to stop complaining about my setup with her?!" He continued. "Oh! I know! Come to me and ask me for the amount you lose for every time you excuse her!" He suggested angrily. 

Kaley noticed the surprise in Mayim's face upon Jim's denial of having her as his girlfriend. She knew it was enough to get back on Jim. "Fine. I'll take the deal." She agreed. "Good! Finally you can shut up now." He replied. 

Kaley made a side smile. "So you're just another bed mate. I thought it was something else." She pointed out and walked out of his office thrilled with how things will go now after Mayim heard the denial from Jim. 

Jim knew he went wrong with the denial but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "She never stops complaining." He brought up a topic to avoid a confrontation with her. He went back to his seat. 

Mayim remained stunned as it sank to her what she just heard from his mouth. "I'm gonna go." She uttered and left his office. He wanted to go after her but his ego stopped him as he know he had to take back what he said if he runs after her. 

—

The next days came, Mayim became cold to Jim. No more morning cuddles, no more stolen kisses, no more hugging. He felt bothered as he got used to it somehow, he missed it but he didn't want to show how bothered he was with her coldness. 

He wasn't professional in monogamous relationships. Every thing seemed new to him, he is still beginning to learn to put his pride aside with Mayim but it sometimes just comes back. He still felt confused if he was exactly ready to call someone as his girlfriend, or if he was ready to take someone as someone he  _loves_. He was still on the pace of figuring everything out and enjoying what he has with Mayim but it turned complicated as she seems to be ahead of him with regards to their real score. 

As Mayim manifests her coldness, he didn't show much care. Instead, he acted cold to her as well making her feel even more worse when she was hoping he would come to her and comfort her. 

Jim called her into his office to bring in the drafts for his upcoming projects. She handed him the papers and seemed to rush to leave. 

"Mayim, are you in rush?!" He sounded displeased. "No sir..." She replied softly. "Did ask you to leave already?!" 

"No sir..." She replied. "Then why are you in hurry to leave?! Do you have important plans to do? More important than working for me?!" He scolded her. "No sir... I'm sorry." She apologized. 

Jim checked on the papers and it turns out that she handed him the wrong folder. "What are these? These aren't the draft I was asking for." He handed her the folder. "I'm sorry, I'll get the other one." She replied professionally and immediately went out of the office. Jim felt extremely irritated as when he looks at her, he just yearns for her hugs and cuddles but she was being cold and he hated it. On another side, he didn't want to woo her while she's being cold. 

She came back and handed him the folder. He didn't bother to take it, he just slammed his hand against the folder causing its contents to scatter all over the floor. 

"What the hell?" She uttered in shock. "What the fùck!" He retorted loudly. 

"What is your problem?" She asked as she didn't like the way he responded. "No! What is  _your_  problem?!" He returned her question. She scowled at him as she couldn't believe he's asking her what the problem is. 

"Are you really asking me that because you don't know or are you trying to trick me?" She replied. "I am doing my job here and you're going to slam things like that all of a sudden?! What is wrong with you?!" She continued. 

"Come on, Mayim! Am I the one trying to pull off something here? Don't you think I noticed? You're avoiding me! You're trying to be professional and it's bullshít!" He yelled at her.

"Wow. Is it bullshít now to work efficiently instead of wasting my time on some other things?" She tried to make a point. He felt offended as he knew what she was referring to 'some other things'

"Okay! Spending time for us is a waste of time and our time together is some other things now. Sure, Mayim! Sure! Very interesting!" He threw a sarcasm. 

"Isn't?" She asked. "Isn't all a waste of time? Isn't a waste of time to give time to things that would never even progress?" She questioned. 

"What are you talking about?" He snorted. "Jim... I don't know what but what is this?" She asked. "What what is this?" He replied. 

"This! This thing between us?! Is this a play? Is this temporary?! Are we together or are we just having fun?" She had to clarify. He knew where she was coming from. "I don't know what you're talking about." He played clueless. "Jim, come on! You told Kaley I'm not your girlfriend. What am I to you!?" She asked, he was speechless for a moment. 

"Mayim let's not argue about bullshíts like this-"

"Just answer me!" She demanded. Jim felt annoyed with the pressure. "Fine! So this is what you are complaining about! Is this what you've been complaining about?!" He yelled. She scowled at him annoyed with how he responds. 

"God!" She swore. "Mayim you know commitment isn't my thing! I made you aware of that from the very start-"

"So it's true. I'm just a fuck machine to you." She cuts him in. 

He didn't want her to feel that way. He wanted to explain but he felt like his pride would get damaged and she won't even bother to listen. He was so amateur in handling relationship obstacles like this. 

"God..." She swore again as she exhaled sharply. 

"I'm sorry it's my fault!" She yelled at him as she began to drown in emotions. "I'm sorry I assumed. I'm sorry I claimed to myself that we were together, that I was your girlfriend! That you loved me! But I was wrong!" Her emotions began to detonate. 

"I'm sorry for feeling this way! I thought those hugs, those kisses, those nights that we had together meant something to you, I thought you felt it too because, it meant something to me! It meant the whole world to me but I guess those were just for fun to you. Sex is just sex. Kiss is just a kiss. Nothing more!" She cried. 

"I'm so sorry for feeling this way but I love you so much Jim! I never loved anyone as much as I loved you and... I just didn't expect you weren't feeling the same way as I do." She bursted in tears. Jim was startled with the confessions. 

He wanted to apologize and hold her close but something was stopping him and it was strong. He just stood up coldly and listened to her while he stared blankly at the wall. 

"Jim, I already had plans for us. For our future. Can you imagine how much this meant to me? Have you ever imagined being with me in the future?" She asked but he remained quiet. "Maybe it would be nice if you would include me to your plans because you are in mine. Is it too much to ask?" She continued — still failing to get a response from him. 

"I think we should stop." She uttered. He looked at her in a hint of shock. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Let's stop this game because it's too painful already." She replied and walked out of his office. 

He felt a sting in his chest as he watched her go crying because of him. He never thought it would lead to such, he wasn't ready. 

He felt like he had to do things but he didn't do anything. He didn't want to hurt her but he did. He wanted to comfort and hold her close but allowed her to go. 

Jim, himself, didn't know what he wants to happen. He wanted to keep her but he didn't feel very much willing to act on it. It was just complicated. He was too amateur to handle such cases and Mayim felt like the biggest victim in it. 

—

Next day was a Sunday, there was no work. Mayim went on Jim's place. The maids made her wait at the living room. 

"Beverage, Ms. Mayim?" The maids asked but she refused. Jim went out to check who it was and it surprised him with her sudden presence. 

_Finally. She initiated the opportunity. We could talk and fix things out now._

He had the thought at the back of his mind. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked calmly. "I came here for you." She replied and stood up upon seeing him. 

_She came here. She looks peaceful._

He felt more hopeful that she won't leave his place until they fix and figure things out. 

"Okay..." He sat on the couch to talk and waited for her to sit beside him. 

"No. I won't stay long. I still have to go somewhere. I just wanted to give you this." She handed him a paper bag. He was clueless of its contents. 

"I should get going." She informed him. He was expecting to talk to her, he was expecting more than that but he felt insecure to demand for her to stay as he knew they weren't fine. 

"Alright, then..." He uttered and allowed her to go. 

He waited until she was completely gone before he went up to his room and checked what was inside the paper bag. 

His chest compressed tightly and his heart felt like it has been pricked by several thorns as he saw what was inside. 

She passed by to bring back to him the photobooth photos of them together with the sentimental necklace that he gave her a long time ago. It was his first gift to her.

He held the necklace and closed his eyes. 

_Is it really over?_

xxx

 **A/N:**  Mayim came to Jim's life unexpectedly. She made a huge change in him and it was overwhelming. We can't completely blame Jim for having his reservations as he wasn't very used to such commitments... Let's just hope the best for them.

 


	19. What We Used To

**RATING:** PG

Jim didn't go to work for a couple of days after ending things up with Mayim. He wasn't ready to see her again. 

Christina went down the stairs early in the morning. She saw Jim sitting alone while smoking at the pool side. 

"Hey." She called him. "You've been here at home a lot lately. Is something wrong? Where's Mayim?" She asked, he refused to reply. He puffed instead. 

"She left." He uttered vaguely. "Where did she go?" She asked. It took him a while before he was able to respond. He looked from afar and thought about it. 

"Jim... If something is wrong, maybe you should talk to her-"  
"She left me! We're through, okay? Leave it!" He yelled. 

He laid his back to his chair and continued puffing. 

"Okay... If that's what you want." Christina knew he needed some time alone. 

—

He finally decided to go back to the office as he has to attend an important board meeting as well. Luckily, he wasn't able to bump into Mayim on his way to his office and to the conference room. 

The board of directors, COO and the CEO of Grothel gathered in the meeting room to begin the meeting. Mr. Montgomery presented his plans for the reform on certain departments and asked the ideas of the board afterwards. 

Jim was blankly staring at his notebook thinking about Mayim. He even forgot to take down notes, he wasn't even listening and comprehending well to the presentation. He was doodling with the other side of his pen as he deeply had his focus on thinking about how to deal with his situation with Mayim, how to act around her when he sees her around the workplace. He was torn whether to stay cold or go after her. 

"Jim." Christina called his attention. He looked at her and the board in shock. "I'm sorry... What was it?" He asked. 

They knew he wasn't listening. "Fred is asking about your thoughts in the reform he presented." Christina whispered to him. 

Jim was staggered for a moment. He didn't know what to say as he was not listening at the first place. 

"I think... It's great." He uttered for the sake of saying something. 

Kaley snorted. "What will we do with 'I think it's great'??" She questioned him. "Were you even paying attention? Because it looks like you weren't even listening." She continued. He felt guilty and bothered. 

"Do we have issues here Mr. Parsons?" Fredrick asked. 

"Looks like you're too busy thinking of something else, but let me tell you what. You're on a board meeting with us. Maybe it would be appropriate if you put your personal issues aside and contribute to the company. Have some professionalism, Jim." She humiliated him. He glared at her as she spoke. 

"Jim..." Christina uttered softly. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can contribute anything right now." He stood up and walked out of the conference room astonishing the rest of the board. 

Mayim was outside the conference room making him pause for a moment as soon as they crossed paths. They stared at each other for a while before he decided to proceed to his office. She felt a certain tension in his eyes, it made her wonder what it was but she just couldn't ask. 

—

About an hour after staying at his office, Jim was stunned as Mayim entered. He looked at her with a slight hint of gratefulness. 

"Uhm... Ms. Christina told me to hand you these. It's the summary of the presentation a while back." She informed him. His elatedness faded as she still sounded cold. 

"Oh." He uttered. "Thank you." He replied upon disappointment. He began to check on the papers.

"If you need anything else, I'll just be outside." She informed him. He nodded and bowed down his head and pretended to read. She walked out of his office. 

_Actually... I need you._

—

The next days have been rough for him. He struggled to adjust with the changes between the two of them. He got used to so many things with her and all of it being gone in a snap. 

Each day, when he goes home, he sees her waiting at the bus stop. 

_We used to share a ride. I used to drive you home._

Everyday, she comes to his office to hand some drafts, projects and schedules then she immediately leaves. 

_She used to  flash a bright smile and cuddles me first like it was the queue to start the day right._

Every now and then, she brings her prepared lunch at work. 

_We used to sneak out to eat at some restaurants together._

She's always busy doing paper works and using up most of her working hours at her desk. 

_She used to go to my office to cuddle and be all sweet to me during her free time._

He missed so much things with her. He missed being with her. He got used to having her as his company for almost all the time. She made him smile and laugh, she brightened up his day. He felt sad that he lost all of it when he lost her. 

This kind of set up continued for over three months already. Jim tried to distract himself by paying attention to other women, sleeping with random girls, smoking and getting drunk but he still felt insufficient. 

—

Mayim was about to go home when Jim saw her. He was talking to Johnny and discreetly checking on her at the tip of his sight. He felt torn whether to ask her to join in his ride or not. As she was about to start walking away, Jim excused himself from Johnny.

"Mayim." He called. She looked at him to listen. "Are you... Heading home?" He asked. "Uhm... Yeah. But uhm... I'm going to fetch Madeline." She replied. 

"Oh... I see." He uttered. "Why?" She asked. He was startled for a moment clueless of what to respond.   
"Uhm... Nothing. I was just asking." He replied. "Oh. Okay. I'll get going... I guess?" She smiled at him and walked away. He watched her pace away until she was completely out of sight. He recalled and came up with an idea. 

_Madeline... Wait... Right! I'll get her back through Madeline!_

He cheered in his mind. 

—

Jim decided to visit Madeline's school the next day to see her but instead, he discovered something else. 

"What do you mean Madeline's not here?" He asked. "She transferred schools already." The teacher informed him. "They had financial issues. Mayim talked to us and informed us about their lack of budget. Didn't she tell you?" Another teacher shared. "No." He uttered softly. The teachers hinted that there was something going on, they refused to interfere with the issue.

Jim felt down. He lost connection with Madeline and she was the only one who relentlessly cheered and supported his relationship with Mayim. He felt like he was losing everything since he lost Mayim.

He started to get drunk all the time, he has been smoking a lot and his professional development started to slightly decline alarming everyone in Grothel. 

—

Mayim went to Christina's office as she has been called. "Miss Christina? You called me?" She asked politely. "Yeah. Yeah. Have a seat." She replied.

As soon as she took a seat, Christina looked at her with a smile. "Uhm...Do you need anything?" She asked sweetly. "Well. I'm sorry. I just think you're very beautiful." She complimented her randomly. 

"Oh... Thank you, Ms. Christina." She blushed. "It's true. No wonder why my brother is fascinated by you." She continued making her smile to slowly fade out. 

"Mayim, I called you here because I wanted to talk to you about something personal... About Jim." She began. "Uhm... Sure..." She replied. 

"Mayim... I'm worried about Jim... He's been a bit... out of his mind lately... Or let's say since you guys ended things up." She shared painstakingly choosing the words to use. Mayim smiled softly. 

"There was never an us, Ms. Christina..." She clarified despite the pain of admitting. 

She felt a bit confused if what she said was true or was it just the words of bitterness. "Mayim... You know what? Honestly... I like you so much for Jim. I saw how much you changed him, how much he changed his perspective in life because of you. I've never seen him as affectionate as he was with you. I actually didn't expect he would ever settle with one woman for a long time, then there you are." She shared. 

"Yeah.. He would never settle for one... That's why we ended up like this." She retorted. "Tell me about it." Christina smiled and made her feel comfortable. 

"There's nothing much to say... I would admit that... He meant a lot to me...  _A lot_. But I just didn't realize that life isn't a like the movies... like I was at the peak of being so happy because I am with him the he would say something that would I was just another — *chuckles* — just another temporary entertainment to him." She confided and held back her tears. 

"I thought he felt the same way but I was wrong. He isn't the lifetime partner material. He never wanted to settle. And that's a huge difference between us and it just hurts a lot." She continued as Christina sympathized with her. 

"But you did love him, didn't you?" Christina asked. Mayim felt so grilled. "I did. I loved him so much without even making sure if he felt the same way too." Her tears began to stream down her cheeks. Christina handed her a box of tissues and made her sobbing lightened before she started to talk. 

"Mayim... I understand that Jim could be a little confusing but I want you to consider that he never had a serious relationship with anyone yet. Maybe he's trying to figure things out for the moment because everything is new to him..." She explained. "Please don't give up on him. He needs you and I know... That he loves you. He might not realize that now but eventually, he will." She enlightened her.

"Trust me. I know him and I know that you felt special too when you were still all well." She pointed out. Christina continued to counsel and comfort Mayim behind Jim's awareness. 

A part of Mayim wanted to feel enlightened about everything that Christina told her but after getting shattered by Jim, she just find it hard to believe that he is worthy to take the risk. She was scared. She was so scared to fall and break again.

_I guess we're better off without each other even if I miss him so much... and I love him... even if he don't... If we're for each other, destiny will make it's way but for now, I'll just stand for myself and move on._

xxx

 **A/N:** Everything hurts and I'm dying. Who's with me? Jk. Hope you enjoyed or sympathized with this chapter! Dont forget to follow us and vote! Comment down your thoughts about it if you please :)

 


	20. Misunderstandings

**RATING:** PG-M

Mayim continued to focus on moving on as she was badly hurt by Jim. She paid attention to working efficiently and taking care of Madeline as she tried to forget all the agonies she experienced from expecting from Jim.

Madeline was somehow devastated after discovering Mayim and Jim's break up even if she was not completely aware of the reason behind it. 

_She's too young to understand._

Nevertheless, she still hoped that they would get back together but Mayim saw it as something that is very impossible to happen already. 

Mayim noticed how Jim went back to his old habits. Smoking. Drinking. Womanizing. It just gave her more reasons to get over him. Little did she know that he was also struggling. He has been struggling since she left him but he was doing his best to conceal it from everyone. He tried to pay women again to sleep with him and entertain him trying to fill the part that was taken away from him since Mayim left but it just worsened his pain. It just made him realize that she's something more than just a paid woman that satisfies him on bed. She was more than just a bedmate. Whatever she is, he didn't want to conclude it to himself as he is afraid of something the he, himself, couldn't understand. All he knows is that he wants her around, he wants to be with her. 

_With her on my side, I know, I am someone better._

—

There are times when Jim feels a strong force that urges him to grab her and kiss her and apologize to make up for everything but then, another side was stopping him. His pride. 

_Maybe if this is love, not that I am concluding that it is; then maybe she'll come back to me even if I won't do anything. So yeah. I won't move. I won't do anything._

—

A new international client demands a revision of an old project of Grothel — Jim and Mayim's project. Christina advised Jim to work on it, she told him he can do it on his own if ever it would be awkward to ask Mayim to help him work on it. 

"I can do this on my own." He told Christina. "Well... Alright then." She replied.

Jim thought more about asking Mayim to help him out on the said project instead of focusing on reviewing it. 

It was two in the afternoon of Wednesday when Jim called Mayim in his office. 

"You called me, sir...?" She uttered as soon as she entered. "Yeah. Yeah. Sit down." He replied coldly. She sat down and listened to his instructions. 

"So this is project 72 of Grothel." He began, Mayim immediately recalled that it was their project. "The director of Pangaea Corporation requested to revive this project and improve it... Do you get now where I am going with this?" He asked. "Uhm... I'm not sure-"

"Go to my place tonight and we'll work on this together. We need to finish this before Friday in the afternoon." He instructed. "How about tomorrow, sir?" She asked. 

"No. I have sessions tomorrow in the evening. I can't attend to you." He informed her. She felt a bit awkward to hear it from his mouth. 

_Sessions? He's gonna sleep with some other woman again? Well... What's new? Why am I still bothered?_

"I got it. 6pm at your place tonight." She clarified, he raised his brows as a sign of agreement. "You can now leave." He uttered. She nodded. "Thank you." She walked out of his office. 

—

"Where are you going?" Madeline asked Mayim as she was preparing her sling bag at 5pm and it was raining outside. 

"Well... I'll just go somewhere. It's a work thing. I told Tiffany to look over you because I might go home late." She took the umbrella and immediately left before the rain strengthens. 

She struggled to pass through the strong winds and heavy rain as she took a bus and a walk to Jim's place. Her umbrella seemed useless, the rain was too strong for her not to be drenched by it.

"Thank goodness!" She uttered as she rang the doorbell of Jim's house. The maid immediately brought her in and called Jim from his room. They handed her towels to help her dry herself.

"I texted you not to come anymore! Can't you see how hard the weather is?!" He scolded her. "I'm sorry... I wasn't able to check my phone because it was raining so hard." She apologized. "But since I'm here, maybe we can start working on the project...?"

Jim hated how irresponsible she is of herself. He hated how she made him worried with the fact that she went through the heavy rain because of him. 

"Go to my room and give her some clothes to change to." He instructed his maid. "Oh no... I'm fine-"

"Just go!" Jim insisted. The maids guided her up to the room and handed her some more towels, a pair of shorts and a shirt for her to change to.

"I'm sorry, that's all that I can find for you." The maid explained. "It's alright..." Mayim replied. The shorts was too big for her just like how the shirt was too oversized that it became a dress in her small body.

"This could work." She uttered as she wore the shirt as a dress. 

She went down and saw Jim eating some bagels while doing something on his laptop at the dining table. She took a seat and asked him how can she help out. He handed her some documents to review. After a while, Jim asked her to dictate to him the flaws and ideas she got from reviewing it.

"Okay... So uhm... In this section, I notice that..." She began to talk. Jim suddenly felt like floating as he listened to her voice. He barely noticed that he was already gazing at her face and not paying attention to what she was saying. 

_I can clearly remember how sweet those lips are. How green those eyes are when I look at them... She's so beautiful._

"So what do you think, sir...?" She asked and felt a bit bothered with how he was looking at her. A small smile slowly grew on his lips. Mayim looked away and pretended to read the document. 

"So... Uhm... I think that uhm... This revision 16 is better to be moved to section 3. But I'm not sure. The decision is still yours." She explained. He was still gazing at her and she tried to dodge her sight away.

"You think so?" He stood up and sat on a seat closer to her. 

She refused to look at him as he sat closer to her. She kept her eye on the document. "Let me see..." He read the document and moved closer to her. Despite that she was feeling a bit bothered with his obvious closeness, she tried to act normal.

"So you think, this should be transferred to section 3? How about we keep it on revision 16 and duplicate it to section 3?" He suggested, still close to her. "That would be nice." She uttered as her awkwardness began to swallow her. 

He looked at her with his face just an inch away away from her cheek. "You think it's a good idea?" He uttered. She took a deep breath and had the courage to look back at him, yet, she was still stunned to end up realizing that their lips are just an inch away from each other now. 

"Uhm..." She swallowed her saliva. "I think so." She uttered and looked away avoiding the temptation. Jim immediately held her face and made her look back at him, they gazed at each other for an ample amount of time.

"I miss you." He uttered breaking the silence. She melted right away. He crushed his lips against hers. She was stunned for a moment upon receiving the kiss. But she eventually sank into it and reciprocated in intoxication.

Their few kisses turned into deep ones, deep and passionate ones. They lead themselves to his bedroom to continue their fiery bodies that seeks one another. They felt so hungry for each other's lips. Jim brought her down to his bed and assisted her as she lays her back down. Their lips never parted.

Mayim eagerly removed his shirt off and unbuckled his pants down. He grabbed her to resume their deep kisses. She rolled over and straddled on top of him. She broke from the kiss and they gazed at each other — they could clearly hear their breaths. 

She removed the oversized shirt revealing her fine body next to his eyes. Her chest animated in heavy breathing urging him to trace the arcs of her trunk with his hands as he was badly fascinated looking at it. 

"You're so beautiful." He uttered. She felt a sudden intoxication again and initiated a kiss. He unhooked her bra and explored her back in the midst of their kisses. He helped her strip her bikini down.

They gazed at each other's eyes as Jim carried her pelvis and pointed his length towards her core. He maintained his empowering gaze on her as he slid himself inside her slowly. His other hand grabbed her nape to make her lean into a deep kiss making her distracted with the discomfort that the first thrusts could bring. He could hear her panting in the middle of their smooches. She was suppressing her moans and it sounded like a music in his ear.

She struggled to catch her breath after a few thorough pounding. He made sure that she was enjoying as much as he is, he made sure that she was drowning into emotions over lust.

She pressed her trunk to his body and held his face as she returned his thrusts. She looked at his eyes with her mouth slightly opened trying to breathe thorougly. He could see the pleasure and struggle in her face and it urged him to kiss her. "Just enjoy it, cotton ball." He smiled and kissed her lips once again. "I love you." She whispered. He smiled at her and kissed her lips tenderly; continuing the motion he was creating.

The night became long. They both sank into their ocean of emotions and again; they didn't just did it for fun, they made love. It was very sentimental.

—

It was four in the morning when Mayim woke up from a deep sleep. She suddenly recalled what just happened, she smiled before she opened her eyes. There was no trace of regret until she turned around and saw that Jim wasn't beside her. She sat down and looked around the room to check where he was but he wasn't there. 

She felt a bit bothered and got her clothes back on. She walked outside to look for him and he overheard his conversation on the phone. 

Jim didn't want anyone else to know about what just happened between him and Mayim yet. It was very special to him to have her again but he wanted to keep it private for the mean time. It was nothing against her, he just wanted to make sure he is really ready when the time comes that people discovers about his relationship with her. 

 **Jim:**  ...Well. She's not here. It was raining so hard. We didn't push through.  
 **Johnny:**  What? I thought this day would be the reconciliation day...

_..._

_..._

_..._

She overheard and started to feel insecure again with what she was hearing. She decided to go back to the room and wait for him.

—

"Hey. You're awake." Jim uttered as he saw her preparing her things as of she is about to go. "Are you in hurry? Is something wrong?" He asked cluelessly. "Yeah. Something is wrong." She uttered 

"Jim... What is this?" She asked with a hint of agony in her voice. "What?" He asked out of confusion of where she was coming from.

"I thought this was something... I thought we're fine but I heard your conversation over the phone. You were denying that I am here. What is this?" She questioned, Jim found it hard to explain.

"Jim, what is this? Fuck sessions part two? Save-the-best-for-the-last sex? Break-up sex? We're-through-but-you're-still-hot sex? This-is-the-last, let's-do-it-hard-and-max?!" She felt so imprudent.

"Mayim... Please..." He found it hard to explain that he started to blabber out nonsense explanations. She felt like she no longer needed to hear his explanations. She felt dumb for allowing him to consume and hurt her again. She felt like it was her fault that she had to go over all the pain again. She knew to herself that he broke her and now she just gave him another chance to break her and it made her feel extremely foolish.

"I'm sorry, Jim, but I think until now I'm still not used to being taken up for a one night stand." She grunted and immediately walked away. Jim felt overwhelmed. He didn't know how to stop her, he didn't know what to say until she was completely gone.

He sighed heavily as he knew it was his fault again. She was hurt because of him... again. He sat down to his bed and buried his face on his palms.

_I messed it up again. I had the chance but I ruined it._

He felt so much regret for hurting her, for ruining an opportunity. He felt worthless. He started to feel convinced that he is not worthy for her. 

_Maybe I should just let her go..._

xxx

 **A/N:** Jeez. Mayim and Jim just couldn't keep their pits cool. Now they are just waiting for each other to take a stance but how can that even happen if no one would initiate? Can't you both see how much you mean to each other???? *sighs* What are your thoughts? Comment down your responses and don't forget to vote! Xx

 


	21. Signature

**RATING:**  PG

Daphne came to Jim's office to hand in some papers. He wondered what is was about, he started to read it. 

It was a request form from Mayim. It states that she is requesting for his approval for her to be able to transfer another department. 

Jim flared up and crumpled the paper startling Daphne. "What are you waiting for?" Asked her. She was astonished with his response to the request. "I am not signing this bullshít so get out!" He slammed the table and yelled at her making her panic to leave right away. He trembled in anger, his eyes glared. He stomped towards the small room in his office and punched the wall slightly throwing a tantrum. 

He was so mad that everyday, the chance that he'll win Mayim back decreases. He hated it. He loathed how much it affects him. He couldn't even focus well on his work because of the pain he was facing due to their issue. 

—

Later in the afternoon, Daphne informed Mayim about how Jim responded to the request form. Mayim felt irritated to hear that he crumpled and disregarded it when she was sure that he knew what's going on. She went to his office to hand him another request by herself. 

She laid the paper on his table. "Please. Sign it." She pleaded with demand. His jaw hardened as he glared at her. "Why the hell would I sign this?" He asked. 

"Because I want to transfer to another department-"  
"For what? So you can transfer to Ryan's department and flirt with him?! Your whòrish side couldn't keep calm, can it?!" He yelled. 

She scowled at him. "What are you talking about?!" She felt so offended. "Bullshít." He snorted. "Don't act innocent on me, Mayim!"

She couldn't cope with where his bitterness was coming from as she was sure that in the issue they were facing, it was her who got hurt the most, not him. 

"I wanted to transfer to another department because I want to stay away from you!" She confessed angrily. "I don't want to see you on a daily basis and if I stay on your department, I can't avoid that!" She continued. He kept his jaw locked and hardened as a sign of his anger. 

"Jim! I am not that kind of woman you're trying to think of!  _You_  know that! I wanted to transfer because I don't want to be close to you anymore... because honestly? Every time I see you, I just couldn't stop myself and it hurts. It hurts a lot that every single time that I see you and think that you don't even give a damn about what I feel, it just breaks me, it ruins me and I've had enough." She bursted out her emotions. "I've had enough, Jim. So please. If you still have a little — even just a little — concern for me... Stop hurting me and just let me go." She pleaded. 

It somehow made him feel bad and guilty for causing all her pain and he wanted to stop. But then, he grabbed the request paper and ripped it next to her eyes. Her jaw dropped slightly in shock.

"You will stay and I will not sign these papers." He said coldly. She closed her eyes and held back her tears as she sighed heavily. 

She bursted out all her sincere struggles in front of him but she didn't feel any trace of guilt and concern from him. He was like a stone, he was so cold. She was at least hoping he'd apologize or maybe hold her tight but no. 

_I vented out already but then he still didn't sign it... I already said I was hurting but he doesn't care. It only proves that I really don't mean anything to him — even just a bit. Why am I still surprised?_

She felt so shattered. She just couldn't help but cry over the fact that she is crying over someone who never cared. Someone who never even loved her back no matter how much he meant to her. 

_Who am I even to make a Jim Parsons change or fall in love? It's silly for me to think that I am some kind of, special, to be like a life changing girl character in a movie. I'm not special. I'm just a nobody and I should stop expecting that I could make someone as big as Jim change his perspectives and make him settle because it's never gonna happen._

_NEVER._

_—_

It was a typical Tuesday morning. Ryan introduced his client to Jim and Kaley before the meeting began. 

Mayim entered the conference room and handed Jim the necessary papers from Christina. 

He looked at her twice. He was fascinated by her the moment she stepped inside the room. He stared at her while she was talking to Jim. She was like a magnet and he was a solid steel. 

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" He asked. Mayim was a bit startled with his sudden talking to her. "Oh... Uhm... I'm Mayim Bialik. Mr. Parsons' assistant." She introduced. 

"I'm sorry. I'm Tom Hiddleston of Pangaea group of companies." He introduced and shook her hand and kissed it making Jim, Kaley and Ryan surprised. Mayim felt a bit awkward. She chuckled softly. 

"Well. Nice to meet you." He uttered. Mayim nodded and smiled. Jim was somehow bothered to see it next to his eyes. 

"Same to you, Mr. Hiddleston. Anyway I should go." She informed him and left. 

Ryan smirked at Tom as soon as she left. "You're interested in her, are you?" He teased as they are that comfortable with each other since they were friends at the first place. Tom chuckled. "We'll I was surprised when she stepped in. She is very beautiful." He replied. "I know. Got caught with that before." Ryan chuckled. "Really? I'm not surprised." Tom retorted and they chuckled. 

Jim felt irritated to overhear their conversation while Kaley felt intrigued with how Jim will respond. 

"Well, she has a boyfriend." Jim cuts in. "She has? I don't think so." Ryan replied sounding so sure. "That's too bad." Tom chuckled. "Yeah. I'm sure she has. I know who her boyfriend is." Jim insisted. 

"Oh. Never knew she had a boyfriend." Kaley joined in while she glued her eyes on the documents. 

"I'm not surprised. She is very beautiful. I'm pretty sure a lot runs after her." Tom replied. "Exactly." Jim stated. 

Suddenly, Tom's phone rang. He went out to pick up the call. 

Ryan and Kaley stared at Jim. "Since when did Mayim had a boyfriend?" Ryan asked. "You're clueless?" Jim answered safely. "And who is her boyfriend? You?" Kaley snorted. 

Jim glared at her but didn't reply. That is when Ryan and Kaley knew that he was preventing Tom from going after Mayim. "Admit it, you're jealous." Ryan brought up. "Well." Kaley uttered. 

"You're pathetic." Jim countered and walked out. 

"Alright. Alright. Thank you. Bye." Tom ended the conversation over the phone. He brought down the line and saw Mayim from across the floor. He couldn't help but be fascinated by her. He smiled at her and the moment she saw him looking, she smiled back softly at him. 

—

"Oh shoot! Oh shoot!" Mayim mishandled the pile of documents causing it to scatter all over the floor. She immediately kneeled down to pick it up when someone helped her out.

She was stunned for a moment. "Mr. Hiddleston." She uttered surprised. He smiled at her and continued picking up the papers. "Be careful." He reminded her and handed her all the papers.

They stood up. "Thank you. I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing." She turned red. He chuckled and looked at her. "It's alright. Looks like you're in rush?" He asked. "Uhm... A little." She forced a smile.

"Maybe you got a date with your boyfriend later that's why you're eager to finish your work?" He teased making her silenced. "Just kidding." He chuckled. 

"Oh. Uhm... Actually I don't have a boyfriend..." She corrected him.

Tom was bewildered. "Really? I thought... Because Jim said you have one- well. Since you said that. I believe you." He laughed at the vexation. "He said that _(I have a boyfriend)_?" She asked. "Yeah. But maybe he's not aware." He replied. "Oh... Yeah. Maybe. But really. I don't have a boyfriend." She clarified.

"It's actually hard to believe knowing that you are really beautiful." He complimented making her blush and shy. "Thank you..." She uttered sweetly as she stroked her hair towards the back of her ear.

"Well, I hope you won't find me annoying but since I know now... Maybe it would be nice to ask you out for a coffee some time?" He asked.

She didn't see it coming. "Uhm... Coffee like... Coffee coffee or..." She sounded unsure. He chuckled and found her adorable. "I would be lying if I would ask you out and say it's just a coffee coffee. Of course it's a coffee date." He smiled confidently.

"Uh- mm.. Mhmm- oh uhm..." She made unnecessary sounds in amusement. "Uhm... Well. Okay? Who am I to reject?" She giggled.

"Really?! Wow! That's great. Would you mind if I get you number?" He asked. "Uh... Of course not. My number is..." She willingly gave him her number leading them to eventually know each other a little more through some exchange of text messages and calls. 

Tom and Mayim's closeness grew upon having the chance to know each other more through constant communication. Eventually, they started going out for a couple of dates, allowing them to explore their romantic and non-platonic sides. 

Despite that Mayim's heart is still with Jim, she didn't close her doors for Tom. She gave him the chance to go after her and she tried her best to forget Jim along with his great company. 

—

It was the usual working day, Tom stopped by to Mayim's work area and greeted her a good morning to brighten up her day. 

She smiled sweetly and greeted him back. "Good morning." He smiled back at her before he kissed her hand and continued walking to the conference room. 

She watched him walk away with a smile on her lips appreciating his little efforts to make her happy. 

"You know what..." Kaley uttered randomly behind her back. "...I tried to think of it. Jim... Ryan... Then now, Tom. I'm not sure if it is your fétish or it's your way to advance in life." She continued trying to make a point. 

The smile on Mayim's lips faded away upon hearing her. She never wanted people to think she's just using them or they are being dumb over her and it was just a coincidence that they are all Grothel's directors. 

"It's not like that, Ms. Kaley..." She countered politely. She snorted and crossed her arms. "Really? So you think these are all just coincidence? Can you  _enlighten_  me a bit?" She dared. 

She looked at her like she was a puppy being pushed away. She, herself, cannot think of a way to defend her pure intentions to her accusations. She just remained silent while feeling bad about the fact that she thinks she is just using the three men to advance in life. 

_Why is that, I am the one who gives way, I am the one who is hurting, I am the one who gets dumped but still... I am the one who looks bad in everyone's eyes. It's unfair..._

xxx

 **A/N:** How can Jim stop Tom from completely taking Mayim? Poor Mayim for being judged in a wrong way. Hope everyone would keep an eye for the next chapter! You'll get to know more about Tom's intentions to Mayim! Got thoughts? Comment them down and dont forget to vote! Thanks for reading! Xx

 


	22. Overwhelming Pace

**RATING:**  PG

Despite that it's been a while since Mayim started going out with Tom, Jim still couldn't keep himself together and avoid being jealous. He cannot remove his fear of the day when Mayim will completely move on from him. However, he still continued to be harsh and cold to Mayim and she did her best to just ignore and tolerate his attitude towards her. 

—

It was a bit late already, Jim stayed at the office for an overtime and demanded for Mayim to stay as well so she would suffer the overtime discomfort. He made her sit for hours without doing anything making her regret the time that she is wasting. 

"Do you need any help?" She kept on asking. "No." He replied. "If you need help just tell me... I'm just sitting here..." She tried to make a point. "If you won't need my help, I hope you won't mind me asking if I can go home already so I can look over my sister..." She continued. 

"Look over your sister." He snorted trying to build an assumption. Mayim felt bothered with his response. "Stop using your sister to cover up your hunger for your boyfriend." He added. 

She finally knew where he was coming from. "I'm not using Madeline." She defended. "Oh really? Then stay there and wait for your boss to finish his work." He refused to believe. 

She curled her forehead in offense. "I don't know why you are treating me this way as if I did something wrong to you." She opened up. "Shouldn't I be the one getting mad at you?" She asked. 

He hardened his jaws. "What did I do to you, Jim? I've been trying to tolerate everything but for once, I want to know where are you coming from." She continued. He crumpled the paper he was working on. "You wanna know?!" He asked and stood up from his seat. 

He harshly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to listen. "You are a piece of shít. I don't know what you did, or why, but you are getting to my nerves!" He yelled making her confused. 

"What? I'm not doing anything-"  
"Oh Mayim! You are doing EVERYTHING I hate to see. You are showing me EVERYTHING I don't like." He said with a hint of anger in his tone. She couldn't recall anything she did to piss him off that way. "I don't understand..." She uttered. 

"Fùck." He grunted before getting to the point. "I hate to see you, you know that?!" He yelled hurting her feelings. "I hate to hear your voice. I hate seeing you. I hate talking to you. I hate you!" He continued making her cry in agony. 

He was silenced upon seeing her cry. He hated seeing her cry, he couldn't handle it. "Stop crying." He demanded coldly. "I said stop crying!" He yelled. "I can't..." She uttered. 

"This is why I hate you." He replied making her weeping fade a bit. "I hate seeing you cry and I know that if I keep you, it'll be inevitable for me to see you like this." He explained. "I hate you because you hurt me and it's bullshit because nobody has ever hurt me the way you did when you left and every time you show me that you're moving on... It's just... I don't know." He refused to continued opening up. 

Mayim finally understood his situation. She wasn't just the one struggling, he was also struggling because of her. 

"I'm sorry..." She cried. "Now we're even." He uttered and looked away as he felt himself melting upon looking at the only girl that changed his ways. 

She continue crying in front of him as she knew she was still not over him. He grabbed her and held her close to him.

"For the last time, follow my instruction and stop crying." He pleaded. She couldn't stop crying, she volumed down her sobbing and hugged him tighter making him feel better. 

From a distance, Tom saw them hugging each other. It bothered him and made him alarmed. Mayim just became his girlfriend few weeks ago despite that he was aware how she wasn't over Jim, he accepted her, and now it lead him to being wary for every time Jim is around her. He felt threatened. 

He thought about it as he went home and tried to comfort himself with some amount of liquor and alcohol. He has so much plans for Mayim but he felt annoyed to think that as long as Jim is there, his plans about her won't be secured yet. He has to do something about him. He has tie Mayim down to him in order to keep Jim from stealing her away from him.

—

Mayim checked on her phone and saw Tom's relentless number of missed calls. She dialed him up to check what was going on but he wasn't answering. She started to feel worried, she went to his place to check on him and make sure he's fine. 

She rang the doorbell, the house keeper opened up the gate for her and pointed where Tom was. 

"What happened here?" Mayim asked as she saw Tom sitting on the floor with a lot of empty beer bottles. 

"Mayim!" He cheered upon seeing her, he tried to stand up but he lost balance. She immediately walked towards him and assisted him up to his bed. 

He cupped her face and smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're here." He uttered. She looked back at him worried. 

"Why are you drinking? What's wrong?" She asked but he didn't respond. She took a small container and filled it up with cold water. She dipped in a piece of towel and squeezed the excess water before wiping it on Tom's bare trunk. 

He was just looking at her and smiling and it somehow bothered her. Hence, she continued taking care of him as he was drunk.

"Mayim..." He uttered. "I was wondering... Maybe we should get married." He asked largely surprising her. "What?" She replied. 

"I mean... Aren't we going there too? We aren't in a relationship for fun anyway so why do we have to wait for so long to get married?" He defended. 

"Tom... We've been going out for two months and we've been together for just a couple of weeks... Don't you think it's too fast?" She tried to make a point. 

"Well... I'm serious about you and time doesn't define what we have." He replied. "Besides, don't you see us going there too-"

"Yeah... But I think we need to know each other more before we decide on that." She retorted. "We can know each other more after we're married." He replied. She couldn't believe he was really pushing it through. 

"Tom, what's happening?" She asked. "Nothing. I just want to marry you." He replied. She sighed. "Yeah but what if we discover something about us that we don't like. There's no turning back if we're already married. Tom... It's just too fast and I am too overwhelmed." She explained. 

He held her hand and looked at her. "Mayim. I like you flaws and all." He replied. She started to wonder. 

_But the problem is, I am not sure if I like you too flaws and all. I don't even know you so well._

She refused to reply what's on her mind. "Tom... I think it's just too fast... And I think I'm not ready for that yet." She replied sadly. 

He grunted and hardened his jaws. "I wonder what's keeping you from settling with me." He uttered. 

"Tom. Nothing is keeping me from settling with you. I'm just not ready." She replied calmly. "Who's keeping you from settling with me, I should say." He rephrased making her confuse. "What?" She uttered. 

He sat up and glared at her. "Don't you think I know that you're sneaking up with Jim behind my back?!" He said angrily petrifying her. 

"Tom, what are you talking about?-"  
"I saw the two of you in the office. You were hugging each other! What else do you do with him when I'm not around?!" He yelled. She knew it was a misunderstanding but she didn't know how to explain herself. 

"You're cheating on me!" He continued. He stood up and harshly grabbed her arm making her groan. "If you really want to prove to me that you're faithful to me, then marry me and I won't question you anymore." He demanded. 

The reason why he wanted her to marry him was because he didn't want anyone to steal her away from him. He wanted to keep her for himself. 

"Tom... I swear to God that I am faithful and what you're thinking is wrong-"

"Oh Mayim! You can't hide from me. My instincts are strong and I know if you're fùcking with someone else behind my back!" He insisted. She didn't know how to convince him as he as believing his wrong instincts about her. 

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?!" He asked but she wasn't able to reply as she was guilty as charged. 

His sight dimmed in jealousy and anger. He grunted heavily and pushed her harshly against the wall. She groaned from the force. He grabbed her neck with his hands and choked her. "You're a slùt! You don't deserve happiness!" He cursed as she struggled to release herself from his grip. 

"Tom! You're killing me!" She choked down her words. He freed her and watched her catch her breaths. She kneeled to the floor in struggle to breathe well. 

He grabbed her arm once again and pinned her to the wall as he tried to force her to engage into a night with him — she didn't want it. "Fùck with me, you cùnt!" He swore in anger making her extremely scared. She squirmed and pleaded trying to stop him but he was too desperate and angry. She had no choice but to violently protect herself from him as there was no way to plead him. 

She kicked his groin making him stagger. She finally had the chance to run away. "Mayim!!!" He shouted but she continued running away in fear. 

As she made quite a distance, she stopped and tried to catch her breaths. She couldn't believe Tom could be that violent and forceful. She was right, she didn't know him well and she was thankful that she saw his real intentions before their relationship were even deeper. 

That day was the day she told herself that they were over. There is no way she would want to be with someone who can possibly kill her out of jealousy and love. 

Days passed by, Tom and Mayim avoided each other at workplace. It was easier as Grothel wasn't Tom's main workplace. He was a board of director but he isn't as powerful as Jim, Ryan and Kaley as he only holds 5% of the shares while the rest holds 15% and Jim holds 23%. Tom felt humiliated with his actions as well but he didn't regret losing Mayim as he was badly disappointed with her with the fact that he thinks she's cheating on him with Jim the whole time. 

Mayim knew to herself that she was just trying out to be with Tom before hoping he would help her move on from Jim but she was wrong in there. Tom's intentions weren't as pure as she thought. She, later then, discovered Tom's past. He had issues with his past girlfriends due to uncontrollable jealousy and he was able to hide that story from her when they were together. She also knew about his dominant personality where he can be violent to anyone just to get what he wants and it terrified her. 

_Thank God that I freed myself from him before the worse could happen..._

She uttered at the back of her head. 

—

A couple of days later, Jim discovered Mayim and Tom's unexpected break up.

He couldn't contain himself, he wanted to talk to her. He called her in his office privately. She was a bit surprised to be called by him. 

"Do you need anything, sir?" She asked. He took a deep breath before speaking. 

"I heard you broke up with Tom." He opened coldly. She started to think that he must be laughing behind her back already upon knowing the news. 

"Yeah... It's me being dumb again. What's new? Aren't you used to it?" She tried to laugh off her own flaws even if it hurts. "I guess I just made myself embarrassed with how desperate I am to move on from you with this." She chuckled. 

He just looked at her in an austere way. "When will you stop being dumb in love, Mayim?" He asked. "I guess I'm really like this... and will always be like this." She replied while chuckling trying to hold back her tears. "Then do something to change it." He scolded her. "You won't impress anyone by admitting your mistakes and just laughing at it. God! I'm really gonna slap you right now, grow up!" He continued silencing her.

His point started to sink in to her. Her tears started streaming down her face. She felt so weak and stupid to stand in front of him. He hated to see her cry, he also hated to see her being dumb for some men, he always wanted to change her soft personality. He always wanted to toughen her up but he didn't know how he could even do it.

"You promised me before that you won't let anyone make you cry like this. I could still remember that." He continued to scold her. "You promised me that you won't let anyone step on you like this again. What is this?" He added.

"I'm sorry..." She uttered while crying. He was so mad that she is allowing useless people to make her weep that way but he also wanted her to stop crying. 

"For fùcks sake." He stood up and held her close to him.

She cried harder as she felt a strong self pity, she couldn't keep herself together without him and it breaks her, yet, she knew he isn't willing to take her as much as she wants him to.

"Stop crying." He demanded and wiped her tears with his thumb as he looked at her. She avoided his eyes. "Mayim. I said stop crying. Listen." She continued weeping. "This is the reason why I am so mad at you for dating some other men. I know how foolish you are and I don't want anyone to take you for granted!" He admonished. She continued crying as she took in his scolding.

He sighed heavily as he felt how affected he was to see her cry next to his eyes. He held her close and tighter as he stroked her head to deliver comfort.

_I don't know if I am really ready but all I know now is it's better for her to be with me and it'll make me happier to be with her._

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back. "Hush now, Mayim..." Despite that it wasn't his personality to be that soft to anyone, he just couldn't stay tough on her especially during times like that. She really holds a special place in his heart.

xxx 

 **A/N:** You see, Tom isn't a partner material. His intentions weren't as pure as we all thought. Jim's intentions to Mayim are quintessential but he must learn how to make it happen. Mayim should learn how to be tough already before it's too late. 

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! A lot of changes will happen on the next chapters, fluffiness and stuffs. Hope everyone would keep reading! Don't forget to vote and comment down your thoughts! Xx

 


	23. Mrs. Parsons

**RATING:**  PG

Weeks passed by, Mayim slowly recovered from her mistake with Tom. He made it easier for her as he avoided crossing paths with her again. Eventually, after a few months, he also moved to another department of Pangaea replacing him as the representative of their company in Grothel.

Jim, on another side, guided Mayim during her recovery and made sure that she'll get through it wisely. He was happy to see her smile again.

Despite the miss that is sprouting on Jim's chest, Mayim tried her best to keep herself from expecting anything from him. She knew that she still loves him but she knew that it is very unlikely that he would ever reconsider her again and she's been disappointed for a lot of times already — it was enough. 

She just went with the flow, enjoyed his company. He stopped being too harsh on her hence, he became very supportive to her. He always encourage her to be tough and wise at work and in life.

—

Jim was having a bad day, he was having a hard time thinking what to give her mother for her birthday especially that she's coming home from Australia on the next weekend.

_Valentino Dress? Cooking pan? Giussepe Zanotti shoes? Burberry trench coat? Perfume?_

Mayim entered his office to hand in some papers interrupting his thinking. She stood in front of him upon handing in the documents waiting for his further instructions. He reviewed the papers and suddenly came up with an idea upon looking at her.

"Do you have plans this Saturday?" He asked. "Uhm... Go to work?" She replied. He paused for a moment to think if there are important errands to do on Saturday. 

"Come with me this Saturday." He requested. She was surprised with his order. 

"Come as in c-o-m-e???" She spelled out making him chuckle. "Yeah. Come as in join me. I need you to help me find a gift." He clarified making her a bit relieved. "Oh... Okay." She chuckled back. She nodded in approval and confirmation. She was about to leave the office when a question sprout on her mind.

"Uhm... May I ask something?" She sounded a bit hesitant. "What?" He replied. "Who will we buy the gift for?" He was silenced a bit as he wasn't very comfortable sharing family related things.

"My mother." He uttered shortly.

She was a bit surprised upon hearing his response. She never thought he's that generous to his parents. "Oh... Okay!" She replied happily before leaving the premise.

—

Saturday came, Jim drove while Mayim sat on the passenger's seat. "I've been having a hard time thinking what to buy for her... What can you suggest?" He asked. She felt overwhelmed for a bit. "Well uhm... I... uhm... I don't know much about your mother. Maybe it would be nice if you'll tell me a little bit about her." She retorted.

"Okay..." He uttered. "She's uhm... Her hair is blonde and short about this short..." He shared. Mayim chuckled making him stop. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. "Nothing, maybe you can share a little bit about her personality. Her likes." She suggested.

He paused for a moment and thought about it. "Mmm... She likes dresses? She loves to cook. She always cooks for me and Christina when we were younger. She likes jewelries. My dad bought her a lot of jewelries when he was still alive..." He didn't notice that he was already sharing a lot. She felt entertained and honoured to make him feel comfortable sharing such stories.

Suddenly, Jim realized that he has been sharing a lot. He ended his sharing and focused on driving. "I think it would be nice if you'll buy her a piece of jewellery. Maybe something sentimental and special." She suggested. "You think so?" He replied. "Yeah. It would be nice because you can remind her of your late dad." She continued. He agreed that it was a good idea. He shifted the stirring wheel and headed to the known jewellery store he knows.

They started to check on the stores to look for the perfect gift for his mother. Mayim guided him as he chooses the perfect item.

"What about this?" She took his attention and pointed at a rose gold heart locket necklace. "Excuse me, can I see this?" He asked the seller. 

They looked at the necklace and inspected it. "It would be nice if you would put your family photo in it so she could look at it even if you're away from each other." She stated. He was fascinated with the idea, he thought it's wonderful. He looked at Mayim as his fascination continued. She smiled at him.

As he saw her smile at him with her green eyes looking back, he felt a sudden flow of emotions inside his chest. 

_How come she talks like she knows my mother so much..._

He looked back at the necklace and thought about her mom and that's when he knew it was the perfect gift. 

"Would you like to try it on your girlfriend?" The seller asked Jim and pointed at Mayim making them chuckle with the mistake. "Oh..." They laughed. 

"We're not... not together."

"Not his girlfriend... Nope."

"Yeah... No..." 

They clarified making the seller feel shy about her mistake. "Oh! I'm sorry. You look like some cute couples around. I'm really sorry." She apologized. "Oh no..." Mayim chuckled. 

"You think so?" He asked the seller. "Yeah. Both of you are very gorgeous, it's hard to not think you're a thing, you know." She chuckled. "Well, too bad we aren't but that would be nice." He replied making Mayim look at him in curiosity of what he just said.

"Anyway, I'll take this." He handed the locket. The seller walked away to pack it up and write an invoice.

"What do you mean by that?" Mayim asked him. He looked at her with a smile. "What do you mean what do you mean by that?" He asked back. She didn't know if it was right to ask again. She exhaled and shook her head. "Nothing... never mind." She replied. He knew that even without explaining, she knew what he meant.

_Did he just say that it would be nice if I was his girlfriend or am I just assuming... Ugh. Nevermind. Erase. Erase._

"Hey." He called her distracted attention. "Yes?" She replied shockingly. "I said are you hungry? Are you craving for something?" He asked. "Uh..." Her mind felt blank for a while. "I know a good Mediterranean restaurant at Glendale. You know Canelé?" He suggested. "Yeah! I love their food!" She replied. "So let's eat there? Deal?" He asked, she nodded. "Okay!"

They immediately drove to Canelé to eat and exchanged some personal conversations throughout their meals.

"We used to be close and tight but when my father died... That was few months after I graduated college... She became lonely. She didn't want us to be around her most of the time. Maybe because she didn't want us to see her cry." Jim shared. "Oh... She must be very broken hearted when your father died. I remember when I saw my parents struggling to survive after the accident, they were holding each others hands before their last breaths ended. They really love each other." She shared.

"It's really amazing to see how powerful love can be. It's so beautiful..." She stared blankly from afar. 

"It is." He uttered and looked at her.

After a while, she looked back at him and took a bite of her sandwich to avoid an awkward staring. "Let's eat." She uttered to kill the silence. He knew she was feeling a bit uncomfortable, he smiled at her and took a bite of his meal.

"So... where are we going next?" She asked and aimed to change the topic. "Uh... You have... uhm..." He uttered extraneously. "Uh what...?" She uttered in confusion.

He felt a sudden discomfort, he didn't want to embarrass her but he also couldn't keep calm to see the excess mayonnaise at the tip of her lips. He took a tissue and wiped it off her lips by himself making her flabbergasted. "You have something on your mouth." He explained upon wiping her lips. 

"Oh. I'm sorry." She chuckled at her own untidiness. "It's fine." He tittered.

She found it romantic and sweet of him but she tried to shrug it off as she recalls his real personality. Commitment isn't his thing and if she would allow herself to be carried away by his actions, it would just hurt her again.

—

Jim invited Mayim in his place the same day that his mom will arrive to help him and Christina out in cooking for their mother.

"You know what Jim, you should give Mayim some extra credit for giving you a service outside Grothel." Christina joked making them chuckle. "Sure. What do you want?" He asked jokingly. "I'm glad to help." She stated and continued cooking.

"I'm sure mom would like you." Christina assumed. "Oh..." She chuckled in flattery. "I think I'll leave after I cook. I don't wanna interfere with your precious time with your mother especially that its been a long time since you all bonded together." She explained. "Aww... That's sad." Christina retorted. "Chris, remember what mom say?" Jim asked.

"The more the merrier." They uttered simultaneously and chortling afterwards. 

Mayim smiled at them finding them so cute. "But really... I'm shy. Maybe some other time." She replied.

After a few hours, Mayim started cooking Mrs. Parsons _(Judy)_ 's favorite soup. They saved it for the last so that it would still be hot when served. Christina went to the airport to fetch their mother.

—

The car horn beeped. Mayim isn't done cooking the soup yet but almost done. Jim went out and left her for a while to assist his mom. Mayim felt elated to hear the greetings from the outside while cooking.

"Jimmy! I missed you!" She was squealing, she was greeting every house helper too. She sounded so nice.

"What do we have for dinner?" She asked as she entered the house with Jim and Christina. "We got Italian meatballs! Pesto and so much more!" Christina answered excitedly as they took their seats on the dining area.

"Wow! These looks so delicious!" Judy cheered upon seeing the meals served. She took a few bites and couldn't help but appreciate the delicious food served. Mayim finally finished cooking the soup and lead the serving. "And of course! Your favorite soup!" Christina whooped. Judy felt delighted to have her favorite soup but her delight turned into curiousity upon seeing an unfamiliar face — Christina and Jim knew how intrigued she was. 

Christina immediately stood up and introduced Mayim. "Mom, this is Mayim. She cooked almost all the foods served at the table." She shared. "Really? Dear, you have a talent! The foods are so delicious I haven't even started with the main course." She praised her making her blush. "Thank you Mrs. Parsons." She uttered softly. "She's really great and very nice." Christina added. "And not to mention, very beautiful young lady." Judy followed up making her blush even more.

"Oh my... thank you!" Mayim covered her face with her hands. Jim smiled upon seeing her mother make Mayim blush. It was a beautiful sight for him. "Jimmy, you should go after these kinds of lady." Judy teased making them a bit startled. "What, mom!" He turned red making them laugh.

"Oh mom... He's already going after her." Christina teased as she went back to her seat. "What?" Jim chuckled. "You're making fun of me." He stated. "Sorry, Mayim." He apologized to her being included to the laughter. 

Judy was a bit off. She couldn't cope very much with the humor that they were throwing. "She's your girlfriend?" She asked for some clarification. "Oh no, Mrs. Parsons." Mayim chuckled with the misunderstanding. "You think we're together?" He asked his mother. 

"Wait. I'm confused." Judy couldn't stop smiling. Mayim remained silent and allowed them to talk. "What is Chrissy saying? Are you two dating?" She asked Jim and Mayim, he tittered. "If she would allow me, I'd love to." He replied making Mayim surprised with his response.

"What?" Mayim squealed and tapped his arm in a mischievous manner. "She's a hard girl." He added. "Stop it!" She squealed. "That's not true, Mrs. Parsons. He's not asking me out." She paused and felt a bit of regret with how she said that statement, they all looked at her. "I mean... I'm a simple person?" She uttered.

"But will it be fine if my son asks you out?" Judy asked bringing in such flattery to Mayim as she sounded like she is in favor of them going out. "Oh..Uhm..." She uttered in pressure. "Jim! Ask her out for yourself. Stop using mom." Christina cuts in.

"What? You're a piece of shít, Chris." He chuckled. "Come on, Jimmy. Be a gentleman." Judy joined Christina's vibe. He jokingly glared at Christina. Mayim felt like she was on a hot seat, the house keepers were squealing over Mayim and Jim from a distance. 

He rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Mayim." He uttered making everyone squeal their guts out already. "You're all pathetic!" He interrupted trying to suppress his blushing. "Mayim." He went back to her. "Will you go on a date with me?" He asked her out in front of everyone. 

She covered her mouth with her hand in extreme flushing. As soon as she had a control of her emotions she released her mouth from her hands. "Okay...?" She pursed her lips to keep the huge smile from flashing.

"Oh my God!" They squealed. Jim felt a bit humiliated but he liked the fact that he was being that sweet to Mayim. "Okay, honey. Why don't you sit and eat with us?" Judy invited her.

"Oh... It's alright, Mrs. Parsons-"

"Nope. I demand you to join us. I don't take no as an answer." She retorted. "Wow..." She uttered and had no choice but to sit beside Jim. "Sounds a lot like you." She whispered to Jim. He held her hand and stroked it with his thumb. "Who else would I be like?" He smiled at her as they settled down to eat.

They exchanged a long and happy conversation at the dining area as they ate their meals. Judy couldn't deny to herself how much she sees herself in Mayim and how much Jim and Mayim reminds her of her relationship with Jim's late father. She liked her so much, she liked her so much for his son.

She also appreciated how sweet, humble and caring she was to Jim just by seeing her serve him foods at the table and listening to the way she talks. She felt her sincere kindness.

_She's perfect for Jim._

—

After cleaning up, Judy informed them that she'll go to bed already leaving them behind. 

"Good night mom."

"Night mom."

"Good night, Mrs. Parsons."

Silence entered the room. Christina looked at Jim and Mayim. "I think I'll go too. Night." She ran away upstairs leaving the two behind.

"So... I think we can call it a day." Jim cuts the silence off. "Yeah..." She replied with a smile. The awkward silence penetrated them again.

"So uhm..." He uttered randomly to end the deafening silence. "Yeah?" She replied. "Uhm... Sorry about my mom and Christina. They just like making fun of me." He stated. She chuckled. "It's fine. Actually, they are so nice." She replied, he nodded.

"So uhm..." He uttered again trying his best to avoid the silence. She looked at him waiting for him to speak. "About the going out... You were serious about it, right?" He asked for the sake of having something to talk about.

She gulped and smiled softly. "If you're serious about asking me out then... I guess my reply was serious too." She pursed her lips carefully replying to his question. A smile sprouted on his lips. "Yeah. I'm serious about it." He cleared making her a bit surprised. She looked at him with the obvious astonishment in her face. 

He paced towards her and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Mayim." He uttered. She watched him walk away still baffled of everything. She suddenly saw herself smiling as she headed outside to go home.

Jim walked up to his room thinking about her until he laid himself on the bed. He couldn't help but smile whenever he recalls how she blushed in front of them when they were teasing her to him. She never changed and he always loved her and her ways.

_Wait... Did I just say I_ _love_ _her?_

xxx

 **A/N:** And here we go again with the MaJim moments! Do you think they'll work out already if ever they'll get back together? Do you think they're both ready now to have each other? Damn it took Jim a Tom for him to finally realize that he loves her. What an asś, anyways, he better make it up to her! Hope everyone enjoyed this one, don't forget to comment down your thoughts and vote. We'd love to hear from you. :)

 


	24. Best Thing I Never Had

**RATING:**  PG

Mayim and Jim went out together as planned but they didn't expect that it would be followed by few more dates and time together slowly bringing back the old flame between them. 

It made them feel happy but it terrified Mayim somehow. She knew where Jim stands in relationship but she never got the chance to being it up to him during their times together as she found it very sentimental and special to be with him. Little did she know that Jim couldn't explain how happy and contented he was to be forgiven by her again despite all the agonies he brought to her in the past. He treasured her and all the time they had together. 

Judy liked Mayim so much individually and for her own son that it was easy for Mayim to come and go to their place without having much problem. Judy saw how Jim changed for her, she never saw him genuinely happy with a woman as he shows when he is with Mayim. She knew it was real, she knew it was special. 

Jim and Mayim continued going out for a couple of months. They went on movie dates, road trips, breakfast, lunch and dinner dates bringing them closer together. On another side, Jim never pressured her about the pace of what they have, hence, they both didn't have much guts to ask each other the real score between them despite all the dates they had together. 

All they know for now is that they are happy and they are better with each other around. 

—

It was late in the evening, Jim drove Mayim to her apartment after their dinner date. 

"Good night, Mayim." He kissed her cheek. "Good night." She replied with a smile. "Say me hi to Maddie." He requested before he started to walk away. 

Mayim felt so emotional at that very moment. She couldn't contain her feelings for him as she watched him walk away. "Jim." She called him. 

He turned around and looked at her. She walked closer to him and tried to figure out how to ask him what has been bugging her mind the whole time. 

"I'm sorry to ask you this... I hope I won't ruin your day but... I just need an answer because I'm confused." She began. He looked at her and willingly listened. "This thing... What is this?" She asked. "I mean... What are we doing? What is this thing between us?" She asked hesitantly. "Jim..." She sighed. "I know you're not into commitment and things like that but... If this is really not your thing... You don't have to pretend to me... If it's really not your practice, it's fine." She continued. 

He didn't know how to correctly respond to her statement. "Jim... If you don't have plans on going further than going out and dating... I won't mind if you would stop... I- It's not that I am pushing you away but... We already had this issue before and I don't wanna get hurt for the same reason again." She elaborated. "Because I don't know if I could still tolerate it if I get hurt again because of you." She added. 

He felt overwhelmed for a bit but he wanted to comfort her. He took a deep breath and held her hands. 

"Mayim... Listen." He began. "I know that I told you that all of these aren't my thing... Because I wasn't ready but... When you told me that it's over? When you left and gave up on me... I realized a lot of things." He continued. "I thought I would be fine with that set up. We're strangers. We're not together and I don't have any responsibilities to you because I hate responsibilities. I'm terrified of commitment. I'm not ready for all of that but I was wrong." He kept going. 

"I realized that it's not the commitment that I am terrified about. The truth is, what I'm afraid of is being the cause of your tears because I know that I am not perfect. What I am afraid of is not responsibilities but having you and then losing you." He explained. 

"I'm scared of getting hurt too, Mayim. And I know that if I keep you with me, every time that I'll make you cry and break you, I'll break myself too and everything is new to me. I don't even know if I can handle the pain if that happens." He continued. "So I thought... Maybe letting you go and moving on is the best solution for me to end this fears but it's bullshít." He chuckled. "I just ruined myself with this. Letting you go wasn't actually the best choice." He started to sound serious. 

He held her chin and looked at her in the eye appreciating every inch of her. 

"I know I'm still not quite ready for commitments but I am not afraid to try now because I know I am with the right person." He smiled softly at her. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. 

"Why are you crying?" He asked. "Nothing... I just... It's everything I wanted to hear. It's everything I dreamed to hear from you." She cried. He held her close to him and kissed the top of her head. 

"Mayim... You're the best thing I never had." He confessed. 

She tried to stop herself from crying. "No... You had me from the very start." She replied making him feel relieved. 

A smile grew on his lips upon hearing her. He cupped her face and wiped her drenched cheeks with his thumb. "There is something I wanted to tell you that I never said to anyone yet." He stated. She looked at him and waited for him to speak. 

He gazed at her and appreciated every single part of her face. 

"I love you." He uttered.

She felt so blown away upon hearing the words that came out from his mouth. She never thought he would say it. She failed to keep herself from breaking down in happiness. 

"I love you too." She cried and hugged him tight. 

He held her close and felt so elated upon hearing her reciprocate his words of love. He never imagined himself confessing his love to anyone, but when he did, it felt good. He never thought it would feel so satisfying, he knew she was the right person. 

The warmth of her body felt like a fire during winter. He felt so contented, it felt like a perfect time to him. He didn't want the night to end, he didn't wanna let go of her in his arms. He just wanted to hold her close to him and feel her closeness against his soul. 

_I couldn't explain what this feeling is but there's nothing I could ask more than to not let this moment end._

—

Early morning at Grothel, Mayim went to Jim's office. 

"Hey." He uttered upon seeing her. He was amused to see her without any document in her hand. "What brought you here?" He asked. "Nothing. I just wanted to see you." She replied making him smile. He found her so sweet. 

He stood up and hugged her. "Well thanks for coming. I wanted to see you too." He stated as he wrapped his arms around her. He cupped her face and gazed at her. He couldn't believe how happy he is to have her. 

"I forgot to ask you something last night." He brought up. "What is it?" She replied curiously. 

"Are we....?" He asked hangingly. "Are we what...?" She asked back. "Are we...?" He grinned looking at her. She finally got what he was trying to ask.

"Ooooh..." She blushed for a moment. "Yes, we are." She confirmed. 

Jim felt like he was slapped in the face by happiness upon hearing her response. She just said yes to being his girlfriend. 

_It's official. Mayim is my girlfriend and I am her boyfriend._

He couldn't get any happier. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheeks repeatedly to express his ecstasy. She kept giggling as she receive his kisses. 

He looked at her with a smile on his face. "I love you, Mayim." He uttered sincerely. She pursed her lips and blushed. "I love you too!" She squealed.

—

They couldn't keep their hands to themselves whenever the other is around. They cuddle every time they had the chance, they took every moment and second together as if it's their last time. 

Christina and Judy relentlessly supported their relationship on and off the workplace. They made Mayim feel welcomed to their family and premises. Eventually, Mayim introduced her little sister, Madeline to Jim's family as well and liked her as much as they liked Mayim. It was all perfect. It's as if there's nothing more they could ask for. 

Mayim and Jim took everything slowly to avoid overwhelming each other. They enjoyed each other's presence, made the most of it. 

They felt like each other's missing puzzle piece. He made her feel complete as much as she made him feel complete. 

Everybody knew the real score between them and they were both proud about it. They never denied each other. There was no reason to deny it as they think they are match made in heaven after all that they have been through. 

Despite that Jim still had the fear of possibly hurting Mayim because of his inconsistency, he thought that what matters to him now is that she is with him. Nevertheless, he did his best to be the best boyfriend he could be to her. 

xxx

 **A/N:**  * _sigh_ * after ages, they are back again and this time, they are already aware of each other's value more than before. What do you think will happen next? Do you think it'll run like this forever and lead to marriage? :) Comment down your thoughts and don't forget to vote for this chapter! Xx

 


	25. You Changed My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely about Mayim and Jim's first few months as a couple. 

**RATING:** PG

Mayim has been texting Jim since the afternoon but he wasn't replying. She decided to visit him in his place to check if he was fine.

She entered his room and saw him sitting on his workarea. "Hey." He called as he saw her. "What are you doing here?" He asked. 

"Nothing. You weren't picking up my calls and you're not replying to me messages. I was worried." She replied. He sighed. "Sorry. I was just having a bad day. So much screw ups at Hatchel." He apologized. She walked closer to him and gave him a back rub. 

"Baby... If you have problems, don't hesitate to tell me. Look, you're making worried." She stated. He took her hand and kissed it. "Sorry... I just didn't want you to see me having a bad day. I know you hate that and I don't want to ruin your day." He stroked her hand with his thumb. 

Mayim sighed and sat on his lap whilst her arms around his neck. "Jim... I'm your girlfriend. If you're having a bad day, I wanna be there to change it. If you're not feeling well, I wanna be there to take care of you. So please tell me if something is wrong next time, okay?" She asserted, he nodded quietly. "Baby..." She uttered and he looked at her in the eye she was smiling at him, it somehow relieved his bad mood. "I love you." She uttered and kissed him. 

"I love you too." He smiled. "I love you more." She pressed her forehead against his. "I love you most." He kissed the tip of her nose causing the blush in her face. 

"How can I top that?" She asked. "You can't top that. I love you more than you could ever love me." He bragged. "Hmmm! Fine. But I love you, really." She declared. 

Jim felt so thankful for her being around him. She makes his day brighter effortlessly when he never thought it could get any better. She was like the light of his day and the love of his life. 

—

"I don't know buddy. I don't wanna do anything to upset her. I love her so much. I never felt this much emotions for someone before. It's a little scary." Jim shared to Johnny. "But it's good." He added. "Really good, isn't?" Johnny replied with a grin. "Yeah." Jim smiled as he thought of Mayim. 

Johnny couldn't help but be amused with how much Mayim made Jim affectionate and caring. He never imagined seeing his best friend so in love to anyone as much as she made him love her and it was wonderful how Mayim reciprocated the love he offers her. It was beautiful, their relationship is flawless. They were like a match made in heaven. 

—

Mayim was organizing Jim's dresser when he got back from work. "Ugh... I'm so stressed out." Jim complained and sprawled at his bed. She looked at him and he was looking back. 

"Why?" She asked as she found it weird why he was looking at her that way. "Nothing. You're just so beautiful." He smiled. "Mmmm..." She pursed her lips to conceal her blushing. 

She laid beside him and started to cuddle him. "My poor baby is so tired..." She placed a couple of soft kisses on his face. "Yeah... I need you to energize me." He smirked at her. 

"What?!" She punched his chest lightly in a joking manner. "Aw! You're battering me!" He chuckled. "We're not yet even married and I am already experiencing domestic violence." He made her laugh. "How dare you!" 

As their laughs faded out, Jim gently grabbed and placed a kiss on her lips. They gazed at each other's eyes upon breaking from the sweet smooch. 

He moved his hand beneath her shirt and cupped her bare waist. "I love you." He uttered with his deep and whole voice. "I love you too." She replied and pulled him closer by grabbing his nape and pushing him for a tender kiss. 

"Mmm...!" She mumbled as she recalled something. "Why?" He asked. "I just remembered I can't." She twitched her lips. "I'm kind of like... Having a uterus ready for baby making right now." She aimed to inform him in a pleasing way. He cackled with the way she said it. 

"Okay..." He was still chuckling. "Why are you laughing?" She blushed in embarrassment. "Why did you have to say it that way?" He chortled. "I'm sorry!" She turned red. 

"If you like... We can cuddle? Maybe a little... Touching?" She retracted her lips flashed a big smile at him. "I'd love that." He replied and initiated the deep kisses which eventually lead to make outs and passionate exchange of kisses until they've had enough and decided to sleep next to each other until the sunrise. 

"Good morning." Jim greeted her as he felt her slightly moving. She was resting her head on his chest and hugging him tightly. She cleared out her eyes and looked at him with a smile. 

"Good morning." She replied and hugged him tighter. "Yeah. Hearing your voice in the morning. It's really a good morning." He pulled her closer to him.

He took her hand and filled the gaps of her fingers with his. He loved holding her hands, it made him feel so contented and it was hard to explain for him how good it feels whenever their hands touch each other. 

"You're playing with my hands again." She uttered as she watched him create different strokes on her hands. He tittered and continued holding her. "I just want to hold them forever... You know." He said as if he was floating. Mayim held him back and looked at him. 

"Then hold me forever." She replied as they stared at each other with their eyes filled with so much love. 

—

It was so adorable how Judy and Christina liked Madeline upon meeting her. As much as how Mayim and Jim were like match made in heaven, their families liked each other so much. 

Madeline loved Judy and Christina as well and treated them like her own mother and aunt. 

"Can I call you mom?" She asked Judy. "Because if you are Mayim's mother-in-law and Jim's mom... Then you're like my mom too right?" She elaborated making them chuckle. 

"Well your sister and my son aren't married yet but I would love that!" Judy replied ecstatically making them laugh. "And I'll call you aunt Chris." She added making Christina blush. "Okay!" She agreed and hugged her. 

"You're just as sweet as your sister." Judy complimented. "Thank you!" Madeline blushed. 

"When will they come home?" She asked. "Hmmm... I'm not sure but I'm sure they're having fun at the resort." Christina replied. "Where was their accommodation again?" Judy asked. 

"Terranea, mom." She replied. 

"Oh!" Judy exclaimed as she recalled the place. Terranea used to be her late husband's favorite place to bring her to when he was still alive. It was a hotel with an ocean front. It was very romantic and peaceful. It's quite pricey but it is worth the stay. She could imagine his son and Mayim being all passionate and in love with in the place. 

"That is so romantic..." Judy uttered as she daydreamed. 

"Mom, you're daydreaming again." Christina stated. "I know. I just recall me and your father in Jim and Mayim." She smiled sweetly. 

"I can't wait to be an aunt." Madeline uttered randomly upon imagining Mayim and Jim having a baby. Judy and Christina chuckled. 

"You wanna be an aunt?" Judy asked. "Yeah! Jim is handsome and my sister is pretty. Their baby would be so cute! My nephew... Or niece would be so cute! I love cute babies!" She squealed. 

—

It was common date day, Mayim invited Jim to stroll around the Valentines day carnival at Hotel Figueroa. They ate their breakfast at the hotel and continued walking around the place. 

Jim was busy exploring the carnival with his sight. "Hey." Mayim called his attention. He looked at her and saw her holding a heart shaped cotton candy. 

"For you." She pursed her lips and turned red. He chuckled at her sweetness and took the cotton candy from her. "I'll only eat this if you'll tell me this is your heart." He stated. 

"Yes it is!" She replied. He took a bite of the cotton candy. "Mmm! Very sweet. Just like you." He smiled at her. "Stop it." She blushed. 

They continued walking around checking on each existing booth. Mayim hopped towards the chocolate fountain and hooked in some marshmallows on her stick and fed Jim some of it. "Is it good?" She was giggling while feeding him. "Mmm! Yeah! Sweet." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Don't eat too much sweets. You'll get fat." He joked. 

"Will you still love me if I'm fat?" She asked. He curled his forehead. "Of course! Whether your fat or thin, black or white... Whatever you are. I'll love you as long as you are Mayim." He replied making her cheeks flush. 

"Mmmm!! You talk straight out of a love song! Where did you learn that?" Her voice's pitch escalated. "What? It's true." He countered and hugged her tight. 

Mayim's sight wandered around. Her eyes grew, she pulled Jim with her and headed towards the ring toss game booth. "Let's play! Let's play!" She exclaimed. "Really- o... Oh okay?" He took a few penny from his pocket and handed it over to the worker. 

The worker handed them a few rings to attempt to ring it in at the red bottle in a field of many bottles. They had tons of attempt manifesting failures to win in front of each other brought happiness and laughters to them. 

"Okay! This is the last attempt! I'm gonna get this!" He sounded so competitive. Mayim hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck, baby!" She cheered. He finally threw the last shot. 

"Oh my God!!!!!!" Mayim squealed. It ringed the red bottle. Jim was startled in the moment. "Woah...."

"Congratulations, sir! You got it!" The worker cheered and took the huge bear as their prize. 

He took it from the worker, still stunned by his win. "Guess your girlfriend gave you the good luck." The worker teased. Mayim blushed. Jim looked at her with a smile. 

"This is for you." He handed her the huge bear. "Wo- wow! Thank you?!" She felt so flattered by his sweetness. He loved how happy she was that moment. Seeing her happy is the only thing he always wanted to see, it was his heart's food. 

Meanwhile, as they were heading to the exit of the carnival, Jim paused from walking and looked at a certain booth. Mayim wondered and walked back to him as she realized she was walking ahead. "What's wrong?" She asked and trailed his sight. 

_Kissing booth_

He smiled flirtatiously at her. "No way!" She squealed. "Come on! I got you the bear. You can get me this." He pleaded. 

"Hello sir! Would you like to try our kissing booth with your girlfriend?" The worker invited them. "What? Uhmm... No... We're good." Mayim replied quickly. "Come on, Jim. Let's go home." She pulled him away. 

"What? No." He cackled. "We'll give it a try." He told the worker. He took Mayim's hand and left her with no choice. 

"You can sit there together. Which package do you like?" The worker asked. "What are the packages?" He asked while Mayim was hugging his arm and quietly listening. 

"Package A gives you free eight laminated photo booth photos and two keychain with the photo of your choice for $10.00. Package B gives your eight photos, two keychain and two 14x14 pillow with the photo of your choice for $15.00 or you can avail Package C gives you the same items as package B but you'll get two mugs instead of the 14x14 pillow. All the package gives out free A4 sized photo of your choice." The worker elaborated. 

"You can also avail the individual items with your personalized photos though you can save up more with the packages. Two keychains are $7.50, two mugs are $11.00, two pillows are $11.00 too, photo booth photos are $5.00." The worker continued. 

"What do you want?" Jim asked. "Uhm... Whatever you want... But the mug looks cute." Mayim replied. "Okay..." He replied. "We'll take the package C." He informed the worker. 

"Alright sir." He replied and set up the camera. "Remember the policy! Last photo should be a kissing photo." He reminded them. "Okay! I love kissing her anyway." He replied and chuckled upon looking at her. 

"Okay... At three. One... Two... Three!" He queued.

Picture 1: Mayim was hugging Jim while they throw in a big smile.   
Picture 2: Jim kissing Mayim's cheek with her eyes tightly closed and her mouth is pursed while smiling.   
Picture 3: They were facing and glaring at each other in character.   
Picture 4: Jim kissing Mayim's nose while she's smiling.   
Picture 5: Mayim kissing Jim's cheek while hugging him tightly and he acts like he can't breathe.   
Picture 6: Mayim hopping on Jim's lap while he pouts his lips.   
Picture 7: Jim and Mayim's nose touching each other.   
Picture 8: Jim and Mayim sweetly kissing each other. 

"Such a cute couple." The worker uttered after the picture taking ended. He started to print out the photos and handed them their items. 

They laughed together as they looked at their photos. "Look at your face here!" She teased. "And look at this!" He replied as they cackled together while walking. 

"Awww! This is so cute!" Mayim uttered as she looked at their printed mugs. "You look so cute here." She remarked and looked at him. 

"My boyfriend is so cute!" She pinched his cheek. "Really? Then maybe I can get a kiss because I'm cute?" He grinned at her. "Oh! No problem!" She replied and aimed to kiss his cheek but he moved his head making her accidentally kiss him on the lips. 

"What the hell!" She faked a frown. "Kiss ops." He teased her. "Oh- You moved! I was about to kiss your cheek!" She defended. "Neeh. You wanted to kiss my lips. Stop denying." He refused. 

"How dare you." She chuckled. "No, you owe me. Let me take back that kiss you stole from me." He demanded. "What?" She asked. 

He abruptly kissed her lips making her stunned for a second. "Confess to me. You're a ninja, aren't you?" She joked. "Ninja for you." He smirked as he took her hand while they continued walking. 

He stole another quick kiss on her cheek. "See that? Swift and fast." He uttered, she giggled with his cuteness. 

—

Jim would always prepare a cute surprise for Mayim during their monthsary days. He would prepare a cute dinner set up at his place and invite her in, he would wake her up next to a bed of roses, he would leave stems of rose at her desk, room, cabinet and everywhere with his little sweet messages, he has been very sweet to her. She was an ideal boyfriend and she couldn't ask for more.  

—

During their vacation at Malibu beach inn, Mayim and Jim went out to have a vivid sight of the sunset along with the fresh wind running through their skin. 

"It's so beautiful..." She uttered as she gazed at the view. He looked at the the view and looked at her next. "It is." He uttered. The strong wind rushed through them. She looked back at him and smiled. He moved and grabbed her waist as she strangled her arms around his neck. 

"Thank you." She whispered to him as their foreheads were pressed against each other. "No, thank you." He retorted. "Thank you for loving me." He continued, a smile grew on her lips. 

"You changed my life and made me a better person." He uttered sincere as he looked at her crystal clear green eyes. 

"I love you, Mayim." He kissed her and hugged her tightly like there is no more tomorrow. 

xxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez! Almost 3,000 words. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you felt the sincere and deep love for every word we wrote for this part. That is how much they love each other and it was nearly impossible to put them down to words. What do you think will happen next? Proposal? Baby? Further fluffiness? Comment down your thoughts and ideas, we'd love to hear from you! Xx


	26. Worth The Stay

**RATING:**  PG

"You going somewhere today?" Jim asked Mayim as she seemed to be in hurry. "Yeah. Gonna get Maddie's report card." She checked herself in the mirror and fixed her hair with her hands. 

She walked towards Jim to give him a goodbye kiss before she leaves but he grabs her waist and started kissing her neck making her giggle. "Okay, baby... I gotta go." She told him but he didn't stop. "Baby... I still have to get Maddie's report card today before twelve, it's already eleven." She chuckled with his yearning for her. "But I miss you." He seduced her. 

"Okay. Alright... Fine. It's not like I'll be scolded if I didn't get Maddie's card today." She chuckled. He looked at her with a smirk. "Really?" He sounded so ecstatic. She smiled at him as a sign of her approval. 

He abruptly lifted her and brought her to the bed and started to make out. She kept giggling. "You can't wait until later, can you?"

"No. You're just too irresistible." He replied and resumed kissing her neck, sniffing her vanilla mixed with floral scent. She felt slight chills with his subtle neck kisses. He went up to kiss her lips that she gladly reciprocated.

"Can we do it now?" He asked for a formal permission. She nodded as she knew it was safe leading them into a quick steamy moment together at her bedroom. 

They sprawled beside each other catching their breaths upon ending their main course. He started to chuckle. "What's funny?" She asked. He looked at her and held her hand. "Nothing. I just couldn't believe you're my girlfriend." He retorted. 

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked. "It's amazing! I mean... You're so beautiful, so sweet, so nice, so damn sexy and in bed... You're so hot. What else can I ask for?!" He sounded so hyped making her blush in flattery. 

"Come on. Do you want a round two? Just tell me, no need to flatter me." She joked. "I'm telling the truth but... Round 2 won't be bad." He smirked at her. "Pervert." She joked and kissed him. 

—

Mayim looked twice as she saw Jim looking at him while they were watching late at night. "Do I have a dirt in my face?" She asked. "No." He smiled. "Then why are you looking at me like that?" She wondered. "It's just that... I remember the first time I saw you at the hospital." He began. She muted the television and liked that he was reminiscing. 

"The first time I saw you... I really found you beautiful. I told myself, I'm gonna get this girl on bed no matter what. But who would have known she'll be my girlfriend and make me fall in love this hard?" He shared and hugged her tight. "Awww! That is so sweet of you though we really didn't start good." She recalled. 

"Well. I admit. That was a bad approach but what's important is because of that, I had you. I never felt this good, this in love until I met you." He retorted. She smiled at him with her cheeks turning flushed. 

"And I am thankful too that I met you." She replied disregarding their bad start. 

He sighed sharply. "Mayim. You have no idea how much I love you. I don't think I can survive if I ever see you cry or if I ever hurt you." He confided. "Then don't hurt me." She replied softly. "I can't promise that but I will do my best not to. I'm gonna try because I love you." He stated and laid down on her lap. 

"And, I... on the other side, promise to be faithful and consistent in loving you, James Joseph Parsons." She played his hair while her other hand holding him. 

"You're perfect." He uttered. "And I love you so so so so much a hundred times, to the moon and back, infinity and beyond." He hyperbolized as his feelings for her overflew. 

He tilted his trunk upwards to initiate a kiss which she equated. They smiled at each other upon breaking off from the kiss. 

—

Jim noticed that Mayim seems to be thinking deeply while staring at him. "Why?" He asked. "Oh, I was just wondering what can I give you on your birthday." She confessed. 

"You're thinking about that already?" He chuckled. "Yeah. It's hard to think. You're super rich and I can't think of anything to give you that you can't buy..." She complained. "You have everything." She added. 

"Hmmm. Yeah. Maybe you can wrap yourself." He joked. "... And hide in a huge cake made of carton and surprise me in a sexy lingerie." He smirked. "You're really a pervert, aren't you?" She joked. "Yeah." He raised his eyebrows and looked at her hastily. "Pervert for you." He seduced her. "Stop." She laughed. 

"I don't think I like any material things though..." He started to think too. "Exactly!" She replied. 

"Well... We did it on the bedroom, in the office, on the couch, on the kitchen island, at the parking lot... In the woods, at the car... pool..." He hinted her. "What?!" She turned pink. 

"Maybe we can do it on a pile of money? Or on a canvas and we cover ourselves with paint?" He suggested. 

"You want to  _do_  it for your birthday?!" She asked. "Who doesn't like sèx?" He replied. 

"Well... Yeah but we can do it anytime you want and that's what you want for your birthday?" She asked. 

"Well yeah but I demand a creative and thrilling kind of sèx." He smirked. "You're impossible." She joked. 

"And did you just say we can do it anytime?" He asked. She looked at him. "So can we do it... Now? At the shower maybe?" He suggested naughtily. 

"Dirty man." She glared at him. "Yeah. That's why we need to shower together so we can clean each other." He uttered smoothly. "Smooth, huh?" She made a side smile at him. He took her by the hand and lead her to the hot steamy shower.

—

"We should go to the hardware today." Mayim suggested. "We can go tomorrow." Jim replied. "No! The bathroom door knob needs to be fixed already." She retorted. 

"It's fine. You can just lock the room's door when you take a bath. Nobody would peek in anyways..." He replied. 

"... Than me." He smirked. She scowled at him. "If only you didn't made me hold into that door knob." She complained. "I told you to hold the door knob so you won't get off balance when I... You know... Make love to you." He sounded so proud. 

"Whatever. No more shower sèx next time. I swear." She promised. "What?! Why?! It's hot!!" He disagreed. "I'll buy tougher door knobs. Just do it again with me again." He pleaded in a joking manner. 

"You're perversion is leveling up again." She chuckled. "Well, I told you. I'm a pervert for you. Your pervert." He winked at her. 

"If only you're not my boyfriend and you're not that..." She hanged. "...cute." She continued. 

"Oh.... You think I'm cute?" He grilled in. "What? No. I didn't say that!" She denied. "You just said it!" He refused to approve her denial. He grabbed her and cuddled her. 

"I love you my pervert." She uttered. "I love you more, my victim." He replied riding in with her humor. 

—

Jim has been excelling a lot in his career ever since he got back with Mayim. He felt so inspired and energized to think and work because of her. It made Kaley annoyed as she felt challenged to surpass Jim's contribution. The bosses of Grothel are extremely amused by his progress and contributions as well and it made them personally like Mayim for Jim. 

—

Mayim went to Jim's office to inform him about the letter she got from the HR department. 

"What is it about?" He asked. "They are promoting me to be a clerk admin!" She shared. "Can you believe it?! I just got a promotion!" She cheered. "They said my salary could increase by 2-4%." She sounded so hyped but it faded as she saw Jim's reaction. 

"Baby? Did you hear what I say?" She asked. "Uh... Yeah. Yeah. I'm glad to know..." He replied. She wondered why he seemed bothered about the news. "Aren't you happy...? Is something wrong?" She asked. 

"Nothing..." He sighed. "It's just that... Clerk admins stays at the San Diego branch of Grothel." He stated. It sank slowly to her where he was coming from. 

They would have separate working place if she'll sign the promotion offer. She also recalled that he'll be working on a huge project with a Florida based company, he would be too busy in the incoming months and they would have less time together. The room was swarmed with silence as they bought thought about it. Mayim wanted the promotion but she doesn't wanna be away from Jim. 

"But it would be great if you'll take it. Maybe we can see each other during weekends and I'll drive their if I can." He smiled at her to relieve her stress. "We can compromise. I know you wanted this promotion ever since." He continued. "Thank you for being so understanding." She smiled and hugged him tight. 

As Mayim rested alone at home, she started to think about the promotion offer. The deadline of the offer is this coming Friday, it's already Wednesday and she has to decide already whether to take it or not. 

—

The next day, Jim was busy typing his proposals for the incoming projects at his office when Mayim entered. 

"Hey." She greeted quietly and kissed him in the cheek. "What brought you here?" He looked so happy to see her thinking he won't see her that frequent anymore once she transfers to Grothel San Diego.

"Well... I wanted to tell you something." She began making him a bit nervous. "Uhm... Okay." He replied. 

"I've thought about the promotion. A lot... Last night... And I uhm..." She hanged for a moment. He was eager to hear her news. 

"... Decided not to take it." She continued largely surprising.

"What? Why?" He asked. "Well... I would be away from you. We would have less time together. I dont think our precious time together is worth the 4-5% salary increase?" She tried to make a point.

"But... You wanted this, right?" He asked. "If you won't take this opportunity because you're thinking of me... Then I think you should take it. You should'nt worry about me. We can make it work." He smiled at her. 

"But I don't wanna be away from you." She replied making him touched. He paused for a moment and looked at her. 

"I don't wanna be away from you too..." He retorted. "But I don't want to get in your way when it comes to your dreams and goals." He continued. 

"Well... I've always wanted to get a promotion but being with you is my dream... and spending my time with you is my goal." She replied flashing a soft smile. He sighed as he felt more in love with her. 

"Me too." He uttered. "You don't know how much I love you, Mayim." He grabbed her for a hug, she hugged him back tightly. 

"I love you too." She whispered. "And I'll stay here with you." She smiled at him. 

"I'll make myself worth the stay. I promise." He replied. 

xxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew. Bet you thought the promotion would break them apart? Then you're wrong. lol! Hope you guys enjoyed this one. The next chapter would be very important in the story so I hope you guys keep an eye! As always, comment down your thoughts and instincts about what could happen next! Xx


	27. Unwanted News

**RATING:**  PG

Mayim continued working in Grothel as Jim's executive assistant after she declined the promotion offered to her.

They continued treasuring their time together after such decision making. They couldn't help but see each other as their own priorities. The loved each other so much and it felt like their worlds already revolved around each other. 

As Jim's love grew for Mayim, the more that he got scared of disappointing and hurting her at some points of their relationship as he thought about his insecurities in life, he never saw himself as a great and perfect man, he never felt that confident of himself when it comes to being the perfect lifetime partner for Mayim, yet, all he thought about is that she is with him and that is all that matters now. 

—

Mayim informed Jim about leave as she is about to come with Madeline for their school camping at Angeles National Forest from Tuesday until Friday morning ( _4D/3N_ ). He allowed her to go and bought her the necessary things she might need for the camping as he couldn't come with them due to he has big project to work and attend to. 

She consistently texted him updates about them as soon as they left the apartment. He called her before their bus departed. 

 **Jim:** Did you bring the first aid?  
**Mayim:**  Check.   
**Jim:**  The mosquito repellant lotion?  
**Mayim:** Check!  
**Jim:** Extra clothes?  
**Mayim:** Got that too.  
**Jim:** Okay, good. Be sure to text me or call me town per town, okay?"  
**Mayim:** Yes, baby. We're about to go now.  
**Jim:** Okay. You and Madeline take care.  
**Mayim:** We will!  
**Jim:**  I'm gonna miss you. I love you.  
**Mayim:**  Awww... I'm gonna miss you too. I love you too. 

"Hello Jim!" Madeline shouted at the phone. "Hey! Go away." Mayim scolded her. "I just said hello!!" Madeline laughed. 

 **Mayim:**  Sorry. Maddie is getting squirmy again.  
**Jim:** * _chuckles_ * it's fine. You take care now. I gotta do the keynote already. Love you, bye.

Jim dropped the line and went back to working on his proposal. 

—

Afternoon came, Jim took a short break from working. He slouched at his seat and looked at his photo with Mayim framed photo on his desk — it brought a smile in his lips. He exhaled heavily and felt so thankful for her existence, she made his life better. 

* _knocks_ *

"Mr. Parsons. Someone wants to talk to you." A clerk informed him. "Who?" He asked. 

"Alessandra Torresani." The clerk replied. Jim couldn't recall any Alessandra that he knows. "Let her in." He replied out of curiosity. The clerk allowed the woman to come in. Jim found her familiar though he couldn't specifically recall where they met before.

"Please leave us." Jim asked the clerk. The woman came closer. "Have a seat." He offered. She sat in front of his desk, she seemed polite and shy. 

"I'm sorry but have we met before?" He asked as he really found her familiar. "You remember me?" She asked. "Uhm... Well, I meet a lot of  people everyday so I can't really recall everyone." He chuckled. "Oh." She replied softly.

"So... how can I help you?" He asked. "I came here to talk to you privately." She replied vaguely. "Okay...?" He replied sounding curious.

"I'm sorry but can you refreshen me about how we met?"He asked. She took a deep breath before she even spoke. "We had a one night stand." She reminded him. His bright mood turned a bit awkward as he heard her response. "Oh... I see." He uttered as her formulated a guess of why she came to him. 

"Okay, look Ale.. Alexa..-"

"Alessandra." She corrected. 

"Yeah. Alessandra. I actually don't pay for séx anymore if that's why you came here." He immediately declined before she was even able to bring it up. "So if you have no other business... You can go." He continued and stood up to walk her out.

"No." She uttered making him sit back again. "I didn't come here to offer you a session." She clarified. "I actually came here because I wanted to tell you something in person." She continued.

"What is it?" He asked. She paused for a moment and tried to build her courage to confess. 

"I'm pregnant." She spilled. Jim snorted. 

"I guess that's none of my business. If you came here to ask for donatio-"

"You're the father!" She cuts him in making him extremely staggered. "What?" He uttered in shock. She remained silent and a bit teary upon confessing. 

"Okay..." His heart started to pound heavily. "How am I suppose to know that is mine? Look. If you're joking around, I'm telling you this is not a good joke and if you want money, just tell me, you don't have to make up stories like thi-"

"I wish I was just making up stories! I am sure you are the father of this child because I haven't slept with anyone after you and we didn't use any protection! Remember when you slept with me because you were so devastated about your break up with your girlfriend?!" She cuts him in again. "If you want, after I give birth to this child, let's put you into a DNA test so you can confirm it to yourself!" She dared making him even more petrified.

She dared to put their child and him on a DNA test without a fear, she was that confident, and it scared him a lot. He felt so doomed upon the unexpected news she brought. He began to recall what she was saying. He finally recalled his session with her when he was devastated about Mayim and Tom dating before. He also remembered how hard he was and how they did it without any protection, he was out of his mind that time due to extremities of his emotions. He knew everything she said was true and the tendency of him being the father of her child is huge. He felt extremely flabbergasted with the news she had for him. He didn't know how to appropriately respond to such an abrupt happening.

He panicked and took a paper from his desk. "Write down your mailing address and your complete name." He instructed, she followed. He took the paper and asked her to leave. "What? You're just gonna throw me out? Jim be a man! Be a man to your child! You're gonna be a father!" She yelled at him.

"No! Just leave for now. I will mail you the money for that child. Just don't ever come back here and don't ever show yourself here. I will give you the price you want. Just go!" He was talking so fast, he could feel his heartbeats racing in fear.

"Fine! But you can't escape from this responsibility." She warned him before she left.

Jim sighed heavily as soon as she left. He felt like he has been hit hard that he has been badly startled, he felt oblivious, he didn't know what to do. His thoughts cluttered across his head that he couldn't think straight anymore.

_This can't be happening. Mayim will get hurt if she discovers. I can't hurt her. I promised not to hurt her. I am such a fücking worthless person. How can I fix this mess? Should I ask Alessandra to abort the child? Should I just keep it from Mayim and act like nothing is wrong? Should I come clean? I don't know what to do anymore!_

He wanted to faint in fluster. He felt like his stomach twitched and his world suddenly turned upside down. It was a huge problem and it is very unlikely that it won't affect his relationship with Mayim. His limbs were trembling in worry as he thought about Mayim.

_I'm so sorry Mayim. I'm so sorry..._

He cried in his head as he felt doomed. 

—

Jim got himself wasted that evening to forget about it, he finished a pack of cigarettes as well trying his best to relieve himself from the stress. He went home and sprawled at his bed before he began to build up rage inside him. Rage to himself after being such a moron for causing this mess. He was receiving Mayim's messages but he felt so bad that he couldn't even reply or pick up her calls.

 _This day is so tiring. Setting up tents took us so much time! Lol! Hope you're doing well. Miss you baby! :P_ _3:16PM_

_< 5 missed calls>_

_You're not picking up my calls. Be sure to rest time after time. Don't stress yourself too much okay? Text me when you're not busy. Love you love you love you!_ _4:28PM_

 _Hey baby, we just finished eating our dinner here. We grilled in hotdogs with marshmallows. :) Eat your dinner too okay? Love you!_ _7:03PM_

 _We're about to sleep already. Hope you're about to sleep too. Good night baby! I love you so much!_ _8:56PM_

Early morning the next day, Mayim immediately texted Jim as soon as she woke up.

_< 3 missed calls>_

_Good morning! I know it's too early but good morning :P I miss you! Hoping to receive a message from you today! :D 4:23AM_

_Hello baby... I miss you... You're not texting me :( 6:01AM_

_Wakey wakey my love! You might be late at work! 6:15AM_

_< 3 missed calls>_

_Anyways, we'll be eating our breakfast already. We'll have sunny side up and corned beef today. :D Be sure to eat before you go to work! Don't ever ever skip meals! Love you! 6:48AM_

Jim still felt so bad and sinful for him to be able to pick up Mayim's calls and texts. In the evening, he invited Johnny out on a bar to drink with him and so he could open up to him as well as he felt like he is already about to explode over thinking about the situation. Even Johnny was badly perturbed after hearing his situation. He could really see the fear and worry in Jim's voice and face.

"Maybe you should tell, Mayim?" Johnny suggested. "No! No... She can't know about this. It will break her. It will hurt her and I don't wanna hurt her. I can't do that. This is so hard." He took a heavy drink. "So... What are you thinking? What do you plan to do?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know! I can't think of any remedy for this bullshít and it's fùcking me up!" He complained looking so hopeless. He looked at his phone and saw thirteen missed calls and quite a number of SMS from Mayim since the morning. He still didn't have the guts to talk to her after everything.

"Why does it have to go like this? Why does this thing have to come up when everything is going well between me and Mayim? Why now?!" He whined. "I don't wanna hurt Mayim." He continued and took heavy shots continuously. "Buddy... I wish I could help but... Come on. You can make it through this." Johnny tried to cheer him up. "It's fine, buddy. You being there to listen to me is already enough." He replied and continued drinking until he felt the influence of alcohol in him.

"If I only knew about this, I wouldn't have asked Mayim to be my girlfriend. I'm such a mess. I don't think I even deserve her." He felt so bad. "Johnny, Mayim is so wonderful. She is so amazing and she doesn't deserve to be hurt like this... God. Why does this all have to happen." He sounded so miserable. He continued to drink as he vented out to Johnny until he was completely wasted. Johnny took over him and drove him to his place.

Casey, a friend of Mayim at the camp, noticed Mayim continuously attempting to call someone over the phone since the morning. "Did he reply yet?" She asked as Mayim told her about Jim not picking up or responding since the morning. "No..." She sounded sad. "I'm getting worried." She shared. "Don't you have the number of his friends? Maybe you can ask them." Casey suggested. Mayim recalled that she has Johnny's number. She immediately dialled his number to ask for some update.

 _J:_ _Hello, who's this?_

 _M:_ _Hey, Johnny! This is Mayim. Sorry for disturbing you..._

 _J:_ _Oh. Mayim... Hey._

He looked at Jim peacefully wasted on his passenger seat as he drove him home.

 _J:_ _What's up?_

 _M:_ _Yeah... I was just wondering if you know how is Jim? Is he okay? Because he's not picking up my calls or replying to my messages? I'm just worried..._

 _J:_ _Oh... well uhm..._

Johnny knew he has to cover up for Jim for the moment.

 _J:_ _I think he's fine. I saw him at the office a while back, he is really really busy._

 _M:_ _Oh... Okay. That's a bit relieving._

 _J:_ _Don't think too much, Mayim. Maybe he's just busy at work. You know how serious he is when it comes to Grothel, right? *chuckles*_

 _M:_ _Yeah... I guess I just miss him so much. I'm just not used to being away from him. *laughs* Anyway... if there is a chance, can you tell him to leave me a message?_

 _J:_ _Yeah! Yeah! Of course._

 _M:_ _Thank you! And tell him I miss him so much._

Johnny felt guilty for hiding a secret from her. He felt her sincere love for Jim and he felt bad thinking how it will break her once she discovers about Alessandra.

 _J:_ _Sure._

 _M:_ _Thank you! Sorry again for the disturbance. Bye!_

—

Jim continued getting himself wasted until the last evening of Mayim and Madeline's camp. He got himself sober before Friday despite that his devastation over Alessandra still remained tough.

As soon as Mayim arrived home, she immediately took a cab and went to Jim's place. She ran towards him and gave him a tight hug,

"I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!" She squealed and placed continuous kisses on his face. "I missed you too, baby." He replied acting as if nothing is wrong.

"You've been ignoring my texts and calls. Did you know how much I missed you?!" She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry... I've been too busy with work. I missed you too. So much." He made an excuse.

"Well. That's all I wanted to hear." She smiled at him. "How about we go on a dinner tonight? Maybe with Madeline so I can make it up to you?" He suggested. "I'd love that!" She giggled.

Later that day, they went to Paru's for a vegetarian dinner. Jim couldn't even look straight at Mayim's eyes as he recalls the secret he is keeping from her. He still didn't know how to deal with his issue with Alessandra. He has been a bit distracted as he thinks about whether to come clean to Mayim or just keep it from her forever.

He has been a bit quiet until the end of the night. "Are you alright?" She asked while they walk towards the parking lot. "Uh..? Yeah. Just thinking about... something." He replied vaguely. "Come on. If it's about work, put it aside first. There's still tomorrow for that. Don't stress yourself too much." She cheered him up. He smiled and held her hand. "Yeah. You're right. What matters is you're here with me right now." He replied. "I'm a third wheel again." Madeline joked making them laugh. 

"At least you get to eat at Paru's!" Mayim retorted continuing the laughter.

—

A couple days have passed, Jim decided to keep the secret from Mayim while he still cogitate on how to deal with the situation correctly. Each day, Mayim's love and affection towards him remained constant and ideal. She even became sweeter and more affectionate as she sincerely missed him so bad and it made him feel bad as he know that he is hiding something from her and she is just clueless of everything.

It was evening, Jim got out from the bathroom after taking a bath as they planned to go on a dinner together. Mayim was sitting at the bed side waiting for him to be ready. She peacefully watched him dry himself with his towel.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. "Nothing. I just think you are so attractive." She replied as she walked towards him  and hugged him, gently caressing his bare chest as she flashed a smile next to his eyes.

"My boyfriend is so handsome..." She complimented as she continued doodling around his trunk with her fingers. "Mayim..." He uttered as he knew the sexual tension rising. She knew that he felt what she was trying to do already. She initiated a kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

"Maybe we can stay here tonight and reschedule our dinner tomorrow." She suggested and went back into their escalating kiss.

He suddenly broke off from the kiss and held her about an inch away from him. She looked at him with vexation. "I'm sorry..." He apologized randomly. "What?" She asked. "I'm... not on the mood right now." He changed his mind about confessing. He knew it wasn't the right time. 

"Oh... Okay..." She frowned a bit. "I'm really sorry, baby. I'm really... I'm just... tired." He continued.

"It's okay..." She pulled off a soft smile. "I understand that you're very tired of work. We can do it some other time anyway. Don't worry." She replied and hugged him. He hugged him back and just felt more bad to see how understanding and perfect she was. He felt like he didn't deserve her. She was too good for him.

xxx

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. That escalated quickly. What do you think will happen next? Do you think Jim will admit it or will he keep it from her? Do you think Alessandra will leave when she gets money from Jim? It's so devastating. Feel free to comment down your reactions and we'll love to read them all. Hope you enjoyed this one! Xx


	28. The Promise

**RATING:** M

_I don't know. He changed since I left for the camping. When I got back, he started to be quiet and a bit cold around me._

Mayim started to feel a sudden change in Jim. She couldn't stay up like that with him so she decided to ask him what's wrong. 

"Baby?" She uttered as she entered his room. He was peacefully reading a book in his bed. "Hey. Come here." He replied. 

"What brought you here?" He asked as she positioned herself beside him and rested her head in his shoulder. "Nothing. I just missed you." She replied and looked up to him, she puckered her lips and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

She smiled upon receiving a sweet kiss from him. "I missed you so much." She uttered. "I missed you too, baby." He replied. 

"Really?" She asked. "Of course."  
"How come you've been a little distant from me lately?" She asked. He felt a bit nervous thinking she is noticing the changes. 

"I don't know if I'm just being paranoid or what but I feel like something has changed... And it makes me miss you. I don't like it." She confessed. "So... Is something wrong?" She asked again. 

He looked away from her eye. "No... It's just that I'm too tired from work... Always. I'm sorry that you feel that way." He apologized.

She saw the sincere sadness in his eyes. "If you say so... Then I understand." She held his face and made him look back at her as she flashed a sweet smile next to his eyes. 

"Just promise me that you'll never get tired of loving me and I'll be fine." She requested. "Of course. I would never get tired of loving you. You're my life." He retorted. 

She blushed and kissed him. He reciprocated her kiss causing it to deepen. Suddenly, the thought of hurting her and the truth flashed back at the back of his head again causing him to gently break off from the kiss. 

Mayim looked at him out of curiosity of why he broke off. Upon looking into his eyes, she suddenly felt that he would request to stop whatever they are doing but she yearned for it — she missed him so bad, she wants him to take her. 

"Jim, please? I missed you so much. Just tonight? Please?" She begged sweetly. 

A part of him felt guilty about the possible thought of sleeping with her despite his mess but another part of him wanted to grab her and make love to her eternally. 

"Baby. I love you." She uttered whilst her green eyes looking into his eyes making him melt away. He lost himself and fell into her. He gently grabbed her nape and exchanged a deep and tender kisses with her. He slowly rolled over her and unbuttoned her sleeping dress flashing her bare body next to his eyes. 

He felt like his loins were on fire as it sank to him the feeling of his lips pressed against hers and the warmth of her body transferring into him. Amidst their deep exchange of kisses, he pulled her closer and parted her legs making it strangled around his pelvis. She broke off from the kiss and quickly removed his shirt to reveal his fine muscular trunk that she caressed upon going back to making out with him. 

He moved his hands down and undid his own pants — throwing it out on the floor like a mess. Soon then, he pulled her panties down and started to caress her thighs. 

"I missed you so much." She whispered as she panted. Her core felt fiery as she could feel his hard length rubbing on her thigh during their kiss. "I missed you too, baby. So much." He whispered next to her ears and started to gently kiss her earlobes while his hands caressed the arcs of her body, feeling the smooth touch of her skin rubbing against his palms. 

She felt a scorching sensation all over her body as he pressed his body towards her. She moved her hands and held him through his jaws to make him look at her. 

"Please show me how much you love me..." She pleaded with an inch of her soft voice. He felt how much she was longing for it. He positioned his length towards her core starting it with a subtly rubbing to drench himself with her wetness. 

"I love you." He uttered simultaneously as his length dug into her slit. "Oh my god." She whispered as her palms rested hardly on his back. He could feel her heavy breaths through the movement of her chest and stomach pressed against his trunk. 

"I wanna feel you..." She uttered breathlessly. "... So bad." She whispered. "Please..." She continued. 

He continued to thrust in her delivering some slow deep strokes. She was moaning and pressing her body harder against him in struggle with the pleasure she was enduring with his deep and slow strokes. Her fingertips gently dug into his flesh while her heavy breaths syncopated with the rhythm of pounding that he was making. "Baby..." She was moaning. 

It felt different. He knew it was different from the other times they slept together. They didn't see each other for three days, he has been cold on her for over a week and he really felt her longing and yearning through her moans and responses. She was even wet that quick without much foreplay. 

She couldn't keep her mouth closed with his shallow penetratíons. He pulled off from their kiss and looked at her. He grabbed her hands and pinned it up to the bed. 

She smiled weakly at him as if she was struggling. "Make me feel your love?" She requested. He started to melt away again. He freed her hand and held her face with his both hands instead. Her hands rested around his neck. 

"Oh..." She couldn't resist to moan as she felt him burying himself inside her. "Jim..." She mumbled as she felt him aiming to go deeper. Her breath trembled as she felt his length almost completely buried inside her core. "That's- s-" She stammered in pleasure. 

He made a quick pound to fully insert his whole length inside her making her produce a quick hot groaning sound. She could clearly feel the depth that he was reaching and it was quite hard for her to endure as she is too small for him. He slowly pulled out his length rubbing his flesh against her insides before he went back to pushing inside again. 

"Baby, that's so good... So- goo- oh." She moaned as he hasten his deep thrusts. 

She kissed him and rolled over allowing him to settle below her. She grabbed his length and slowly sat on it. 

He held her waist to assist her down. As she was halfway into taking his whole length, she hunkered towards him. 

Her nerves felt galvanized as his whole length was completely inserted inside her core. She paused for a moment to recover from the struggle of taking him completely before she started to slowly lifted her hips to begin the motion. He could hear her suppressed moans and heavy breaths next to his ear as she was embracing him during the motion. 

"God... Jim." She moaned as she could clearly feel the tip of his length hitting her perfect spot. "Oh god..." She cried. He motioned his own hips to reciprocate her motion and to intensify the thrusting giving her much more pleasure as his length hits her weak spot. "Baby... Oh god... There." She was trying so hard not to make much sound but she just couldn't contain the flames rushing across her veins that moment. 

The grounding went faster and deeper, his tip repeatedly hit her perfect spot leading her into an amazing orgásm with him. 

"God..." She exhaled sharply. They dropped themselves in exhaustion from the amazing experience, without moving away from their last position. He finally kissed her cheek and held her hand. 

"That was amazing. As always." He uttered. "Yeah..." She was still catching her breath. They chuckled together. 

"That was so good. I swear!" She couldn't move on. She moved at his side and freed his length from her drenched core. 

"You okay?" He asked as he saw her struggling to breathe well. "Yeah." She giggled. "It's just so hard to recover from that amazing experience." She chuckled. He smiled at her and took the blanket to cover her up. 

"You should rest." He uttered and looked at her before kissing her hand. She smiled back at him. "Okay." She replied and positioned herself to sleep. 

"Good night." She uttered and kissed him.   
"Good night. I love you." He replied and kissed the top of her head. 

He watched her fall asleep the whole night and appreciated her existence as it slowly went back to him how indefinite things are because of his mess with Alessandra. 

He felt bad for sleeping with her while she is completely clueless of the mess he is making behind her awareness. He felt unworthy for her love. He closed his eyes in guilt. 

_I want to sleep with her. Wake up next to her. Hold her tight and never let her go but I know that once she discovers about Alessandra, she'll push me away and loathe me for being unfaithful to her despite her unconditional love for me. I am so unfair but I just don't want to hurt her. Maybe I'll just let you go._

_I'm so sorry._

Mayim expected so much for the next days after spending the night with him but things just went back the same. What's worse is Jim's proposal for the Florida based company they were going after declined his project. He became even more colder to her and his moods swung harshly. She didn't like how it was going but she tried to be patient thinking it was just an after effect of the failure he had about his project. 

—

Jim went out in the morning to come with Alessandra on her ultrasound schedule. He felt more down upon seeing the child in the ultrasound monitor with his own two eyes. 

_It's real. It's not a joke._

"Your baby is very healthy." The doctor happily informed them making Alessandra elated. "Did you hear that? Our baby is healthy." She cheered to Jim. "Yeah." He replied weakly forcing to pull of a smile. "You two are very lucky because your baby is very healthy and he looks so energetic. Looks like your baby is excited to see their beautiful parents." The doctor happily informed them. "And we are excited to see him... Or her too!" She replied. 

Jim just couldn't be happy about it. He never wanted it. Sure, it was a blessing to have a child but he never imagined having it with some other woman instead of Mayim. He just couldn't celebrate about it as he knows that it will be the reason for the end of him and the only love of his life. 

Alessandra handed him photos of the ultrasound but he refused to take it. "No, it's fine. I saw it at the monitor. I don't need to have a photo of our child with me." He replied slightly disappointing her despite that she knew he never liked the child she is bearing from the very start. "Fine." She retorted and walked ahead of him towards his car. 

_So here it is. I saw it with my own two eyes. It's real. I'm gonna be a father. I am now required to take responsibility of the mess I made and I can no longer keep Mayim..._

—

"Baby." Mayim called his attention while he was sitting alone at the bedside in his room late at night as she felt that he was having a bad mood since morning — she wanted to cheer him up for whatever he is going through. 

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." He replied weakly. "Baby..." She uttered as she knew he was lying, she knew he wasn't fine. 

"We talked about this before, right?" She reminded him. "Come on. If something is wrong you can tell it to me." 

"I'm fine... Don't worry about me." He insisted. 

"Jim-"

"I said I'm fine!" He yelled making her a but startled. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?!" He continued. 

"Jim... I'm sorry. I just want to cheer you up. I'm worried about you because you've been acting odd lately." She replied calmly despite the astonishment. 

"Yeah! But I told you that I'm fine. I don't need you and your cheering up!" He yelled at her face hurting her feelings. 

They were silenced for a moment. He felt bad for uttering harsh words at her. "I'm sorry." He apologized. 

"Jim. I don't understand why you've been acting like this lately. Did I do something wrong?" She asked out of anxiety. "Please tell me. I'm sure we can work it out." She begged. 

"No. You didn't do anything." He replied. "Then what's wrong? Why are you acting that way? You're breaking my heart." She stated. 

He felt bad for knowing that with those simple words, she has been broken already. He could no longer imagine the pain he could bring to her once she discovers about his child with Alessandra. 

"I'm sorry." He uttered vaguely. "Jim... Just tell me what's bugging you..." She pleaded and hugged him but he didn't reciprocate her embrace. 

"It's not you, Mayim. It's me." He uttered. She pulled away from the hug and looked up to him. "What do you mean it's you?" She asked. 

He gathered his courage before he was able to speak. "I don't love you, Mayim." 

She was a bit bummed with what he just said, she took a step back away from him. "What?" Her voice faded upon uttering. He looked away as he tried to deal with the pain of denying his love for her. 

"Jim, I don't understand." Her voice started to crack. 

"Mayim." He called her attention and sighed. "When we became together... It felt so good. I felt so satisfied but... as time passed by? I started to realize that it's fading away." He began as she slowly deteriorate upon listening to his explanation 

"And that can't be it. That can't be love. Love doesn't fade away but my affection for you? It's almost gone. Mayim... I thought I was in love with you but then I was wrong." He continued breaking her heart, she struggled to hold back her tears. 

"Jim..." She uttered trying to stop him. 

"No... I think it's time for you to know... I don't wanna be unfair. I guess I was just blinded by the amazing séx we were having... And how people liked us together. I enjoyed having someone to cuddle with, to grab and kiss, to call as my girlfriend but that's just it. I am not in love with you, Mayim. I'm sorry." He clarified and paused for a moment waiting for her response. 

"I was just having fun but you took it too seriously and it's... terrifying." He added. 

She remained quiet for a while as all his words sank to her slowly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from his mouth. She closed her eyes to suppress her tears in and exhaled carefully.

"Jim... If this is a joke, just tell me now, please." She begged but he remained silent —breaking her even more. 

"Jim... I told you before that I don't know if I could still handle to get hurt again.  _You_  promised me that you would never do this to me... But what is this?!" She questioned as her voice raised. He didn't know how to respond to her anymore. He felt so bad to see her cry that hard but he forced himself to stay tough and cold.

"Even just a bit, Jim? Don't you love me? Because a little love from you is enough for me to be okay... Jim... Please?" Her words cluttered. "No." He replied coldly

"Why!? I gave you my everything. I gave you myself, I gave you my time... all my time, I gave you my body, I gave you my soul, I gave you my heart. I even gave up my dream of advancing in my career for you, Jim... Why.... Why?" She bawled out. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized coldly making her cry harder. 

"Why did you have to do this to me? Jim... It hurts so bad... Why are you so selfish?" She broke down and it took her a while before she could even speak again. 

"I see no point of continuing this." She stated as she recovered a little bit. He looked blankly from across the room. "Yeah." He uttered. She started to feel terrible again as it sank to her how easy it seemed for him to agree about ending everything when she hoped that he would feel sorry and stop her from leaving. 

"You know what? You're the cruelest person I know. You're the most selfish person that I've ever met. You're the worst. You're a terrible person! You're insecure of everything. You think séx and fùcking up people's lives is the only way to feel good. You  _never_  cared about anyone's feelings for as long as you feel good. And you know what..?" She hanged for a moment and waited for him to look back at her. 

_"I hate you."_

The tone of anger and disappointment was very lucid in her voice as she was clenching her teeth and hardening her jaws as she spoke. He remained silent despite all the agony he was enduring. She got fed up with his silence. She slammed the door and left his house with nothing but hate and anger left in her heart for him. 

_I'm so sorry, Mayim. I think it's better that I let you go while you hate me even if it hurts. At least it would be easier for you to move on and get over an unworthy person like me. It's better this way than to let you know about this mess that I made and let you go with the thought that I made a mistake that can't be fixed no matter how sorry I am about it. I hope you'll move on and find someone better than me. You deserve someone better. If at any point of my life that I become a better person, I hope you would still be there to accept me. But for now, I have to let you go._

_I'm sorry for breaking your heart._

_I'm sorry, Mayim. I'm so sorry...._

He talked in his head as he watched her go in complete anger and distress against him. 

_I couldn't believe he would do that to me. All this time, I thought he loved me. How could I be so blind? How can I be so dumb?_

She cried on her way home so broken and shattered. 

xxx

 

 


	29. Truths and Deception

**RATING:** PG

"Hey buddy." Johnny greeted him upon entering his office the next day. "The meeting at ten is cancelled. Wanna go out with me and Ariella for late breakfast or early lunch? Up to you." He chuckled. 

"You can bring Mayim too so it'll be like double date." He suggested, Jim looked at him coldly. 

"Hey. Are you alright?" He asked upon seeing him look pale and stressed. Jim remained silent. He tried to figure out to himself what could his problem be. He looked around and recalled that he haven't seen Mayim around yet. 

"Jim." He called his attention. "We broke up." He confessed compendiously making Johnny dumbfounded and a bit worried. 

"Oh... Are you alright?" He asked carefully. "No." Jim replied shortly. "I lost her. I hurt her." He wanted to break down but he ironically felt too numb with the pain. 

—

Mayim didn't show up in the office for the next days, Jim didn't bother to report her constant absences as he considered her reason — because she isn't ready to see him again or she just didn't want to see him yet. He patiently waited for a couple more days for her to come back to work. 

Daphne entered Jim's office and handed her a document forwarded from the HR department. "Thanks." He uttered and asked her to leave. He started to read the document and felt destroyed as he realized that it was Mayim's resignation request letter. He became half oblivious for a moment as it sank to him things are going. 

_She wants to go. She wants to completely part ways. Why am I hurt? I wanted this._

He signed the request even if it hurts him to let her go of the company. They have been working for several years together and he felt worried that he'll have a hard time to get used to not having her around anymore.

The HR department immediately hired a new executive assistant for Jim to replace Mayim. Days passed by and Jim just felt how irreplaceable Mayim was in his life but he can't do anything about it anymore. 

—

Jim no longer bothered Mayim as he felt like he didn't have the face to even reach out for her again. He tried to focus on the companies he is working at especially Grothel and he gave time to assist Alessandra with her appointments and pregnancy even if he didn't want it. 

He was at her side during her ultrasound sessions. He paid for her bills and medications to keep their child healthy until her due date. 

There was no more turning back and he decided to stop trying to think about Mayim and focus on fixing his mess first. 

Christina and Judy felt sad about his ending with Mayim. They liked them so much together, they never thought it would actually come to and end. A bad end. 

They didn't have the courage to plead Mayim to stay as they know that Jim's fault is hard to forgive. 

—

Few months later, Alessandra gave birth to a baby boy. It was bothersome but Jim didn't feel much connection with the child but he had no choice but to accept it.

_I've thought of having a baby boy... But it's with Mayim... Not like this but... Oh well._

More months have passed, Alessandra and Jim was stupefied upon discovering that their child has developed a hemophilia. The child needed to undergo experimental gene therapy and Jim gladly spent a whole lot of money for his medication. 

Later that year, Jim decided to undergo blood transfusion with the child to replenish it's system. He no longer asked for Alessandra's permission, he just wanted the child to stay healthy — that's the least thing he could do. He underwent blood check up and tests before the transfusion. 

—

Days passed by before Jim was able to get the results from the hospital. He checked on the results to check if he is eligible but it surprised him to see negative results. He went back to the nurse to ask for a clear interpretation of the results. 

"Why does it say negative?" He asked. The nurse took the result paper and examined it. "Oh... It means that your DNA doesn't match, sir. You can't donate blood." The nurse explained. "But... We have the same blood type... And it's my child." He found it hard to believe. "Are the lab results here accurate?" He asked. "Yes sir. If you want, you can try out another test so we can confirm." The nurse suggested. 

Jim thought twice about considering it. He started to think about everything. He never felt close to the child, it's like it wasn't really his. Alessandra keeps her replies concise when he asks about the child's background and then the results. Their DNAs don't match. He started to feel the anger growing inside him for the possible deception. He went to Alessandra's place to confront her right away. 

"Hey, Jim, where have you been?" She asked. He immediately pulled her out of the room and confronted her at the living room to avoid waking up the sleeping child. 

"Can you explain this to me?!" He dared and handed her the DNA test results. She opened it and felt doomed. She was caught. 

"Our DNAs don't match. How is that possible if Alex is my child?!" He yelled at her but she remained quiet. "We're you trying to trick me the whole time? Is he really mine?!" He continued but still no response from her. 

He knew she was guilty with how she remained silent upon the confrontation. 

"For fùcks sake, Les!" He swore. "I wasted my time and money for someone who's not even my child?! Did you just want my money the whole time?!" He yelled. "You could have just asked me! Did you know how much I suffered and sacrificed for this bùllshít?!" 

"I gave up so much for this and then I am gonna discover that I am living a lie?!" He wanted to tell her about how much he suffered when he lost the love of his life because of it but he didn't want to sound so weak. 

"I'm sorry." She uttered. "I just wanted my child to have a nice future and a father." She continued.

He grunted and glared at her. "You want a nice future?!" He pulled out a cheque and issued $200,000 for her. "There! Take it all and stay out of my life and don't ever show your fùcking face to me again!" He warned her. "I don't ever wanna see your lying face again!" He added before he stomped out and slammed the door. 

He drove away and got himself wasted with Johnny later in the evening as he opened up to him what he just learned. 

"What?!" Johnny exclaimed upon hearing the news. "I know! It's bùllshít." He replied and took a few drinks. 

"I wanna get back with Mayim... And apologize." He brought up. Johnny found it a bit of a bad idea. "Buddy... I don't think that is a very good idea..." He replied. 

"What? Why?" He asked. "Well... It been over or almost a year since you ended things with Mayim... I believe she has moved on already by this time..." Johnny explained. 

"Well, isn't a perfect time to come back especially if everything between us isn't that old yet? We can still revive the love!" He sounded so hopeful. "Well... I don't know. I just think it's a bad idea but it's up to you. You know her better than I do. If you think it's right to go after her again... Then go." He replied. 

"Yeah." Jim exhaled. "How are you gonna talk to her? She changed her number, right?" He asked. "No... I'm gonna go to her apartment and win her back!" He sounded so decided. 

—

As he took his steps to Mayim's apartment the next day, it felt intolerable for Jim to long for Mayim's presence and touch. He missed seeing her smiles, he missing seeing her and after a while, he's gonna see her again. 

"How may I help you, sir?" The receptionist asked him. "Oh. I came here for Mayim. Mayim Bialik at apartment 028." He stated. The land lady checked the list. 

"Sir, there is no Mayim Bialik living in 028." She informed him. "Uh...? Are you sure? I'm sure Mayim lives at 028. Can you check again?" He asked. 

The lady checked their database but there wasn't any Mayim living within their units. "No Mayim Bialik, sir." She informed him. 

"But... She lives here. She's the girl, about 5'3"... She lives with her little sister, Madeline? She has a dark brown hair about this long..." He tried his best to describe her but the clerk was clueless. 

"What is going on here?" The land lady came and asked. "Oh. Yeah. I came here for Mayim. Mayim Bialik. Remember?" He replied as he recalled the landlady. 

"The one who lives with her younger sister?" He added. The landlady looked at him for a moment before she finally recalled. "Oh! Mayim Bialik! I remember! You are her rich boyfriend! Yeah! Yeah!" The landlady exclaimed. "Yes! Yes!" He replied. 

"Well, dear. She doesn't live here anymore." She informed him. "What...?" He uttered. "She moved out... I think a year ago? But she's not here anymore." She shared. "What happened? I thought you were together?" She asked. 

He felt a bit astonished to hear the news from the landlady. "Uhm... We ended things up... It's complicated. Doesn't matter. By any chance, do you know where she moved out?" He asked. 

"Unfortunately, no... She didn't tell us. Sorry."

He felt down and tried visiting Madeline's new school but later discovering that she also transferred to another institution. 

He felt hopeless to reach out Mayim again. Nobody knew where she moved out. Nobody knew her active phone number either. He just couldn't think of a way to communicate with her. 

—

Jim invited Johnny for a drinking session again. He confided to him about his struggle to reach out for Mayim again. 

"I don't know how to see her again... I don't even know if I could still see her again. I just wanted to apologize and explain myself... It doesn't matter if she forgives me or not..." He opened up. Johnny hated to see him so down. He wasn't used to it. He felt his weakness. 

"Buddy... Don't you think this is your fate?" He asked. "I mean... Maybe there is a reason behind all these. A good one. And... If you really think that you and Mayim are meant for each other... Then fine. If you're really meant for each other, she'll come back no matter what. You'll cross paths in the future without even trying." He tried to enlighten him. 

"All you can do for now is wait and hope to cross paths with her again just like how you crossed paths with her at the hospital, remember? It was all unexpected." He advised. "Buddy. If it's meant to be, it will be. That's how destiny works." He added. 

Jim knew he was right. There's nothing else he can do to reach out for Mayim again. All their communications turned impossible after she disappeared with the wind. He had no choice but to wait for her to come back. 

xxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He waited for several years. Over two years I guess? But still no signs and info about Mayim. Do you still think they are meant to be together or will they be just a part of each other's past as they face their present lives? Comment down your thoughts and don't forget to vote! Xx


	30. Four Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains angst and smut. This is what happened after about three years...

**RATING:**  M

Four Seasons Resort (FSR) in Florida reopened their business with Grothel Insurances. Jim finally had the chance to redeem himself after having his proposal declined few years ago. He did his best to make the best proposal he could ever make. He made Mayim as his inspiration along with it by recalling how she would always tell him to relax and don't get too stressed upon working on it. He recalled how she encourages him to enjoy what he do instead of making himself feel obliged. 

FSR sponsored his travel to the resort after being impressed with his new proposal with their firm. They also sponsored his checking in for a week into the hotel for his one day tour, two-day meeting and two-day seminar.

—

The keepers immediately assisted him upon his arrival at the lobby of the hotel. First step he had, he already felt the five star service of the resort. Soon then, he was guided up to his designated hotel room. One of the keeper dropped Jim's bag. 

"Oh. I'm so sorry, sir. So sorry." She apologized and picked his bag up. 

"Sandy! Our supervisor will be around the hallways this hour! Get yourself together." The senior keeper scolded her. "It's fine. It's just a bag of clothes." Jim replied. 

"Apologies, Mr. Parsons. She is just new here." She apologized and handed the keys to Jim. "Here are your keys and we hope you enjoy your stay!" She stated. 

Jim entered his room and appreciated the great ambiance and classic set up of the room. He started to fix his things until he noticed that the phone don't seem to work.

He went out of his room to check if there are any personnels to assist him around. He looked to the left and saw the clerk talking to the hotel's supervisor. He waited until they finished talking when he suddenly felt a but curious. 

The female supervisor was facing back from him while talking to Sandy. He stared at her for  a moment and felt like she was familiar to him. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Mayim." Sandy uttered before she walked away. "It's fine. You can go." She replied. 

Jim's eyes grew upon hearing her name. He waited until Sandy was gone before he called her name. 

"Mayim?" He uttered. 

Mayim remained facing back and looked blankly at the floor upon hearing a familiar voice. She knew he would be around the hotel for the seminar — she was informed. 

She slowly turned and looked at him professionally. A smile grew on his lips upon seeing her again.

"Wow..." He uttered as he walked closer to her. She forced a smile. "I didn't expect... Wow. You're a supervisor now." He stated. "Yeah." She chuckled. 

"And you look... Different." He sounded so amused. She was wearing an elegant dress and her hair is no longer straight. It was curled and brown already. She looked more mature than the last time he saw her. 

"But still beautiful." He added. "Thank you. I've been told that you will come here for the seminar." She replied. "Yeah! But I really didn't expect I'd see you here. It's been over three years? It's so amazing." 

She smiled at him giving his amusement not much of a response. He gazed at her and vividly recalls her beautiful face that he used to look at before. "Nothing has changed." He uttered. 

"Jim. Trust me, a lot has changed." She retorted toughly with a smile. "Well... Yeah. You look different." He tried to figure out her humor. She just smiled at him. 

"Anyway. I still have to check on things. I should get going." She informed him. "Oh. Yeah. Of course." He smiled delightedly at her. 

"It was nice to see you again, Jim. See you around and enjoy your stay." She spoke and entered the elevator leaving a smile as the doors closed. 

Jim couldn't believe he saw her again. It was like the answer to his prayers. He felt so energized and excited as he thought that they crossed paths again. 

_It's destiny._

—

Jim continued to observe and peek on her during his stay at Four Seasons. He was trying to figure out the best way to approach her. Nonetheless, he has been busy for the seminars and activities for the next four days and his only free time at the place was the last day of his stay — he didn't have much chance. 

During his last evening at the place, he picked up the phone to tell Johnny about Mayim being on FSR but the phone wasn't functioning — he actually forgot to ask the personnels about it.

He went out of his room to look for a personnel and he luckily spotted Mayim supervising at the designated floor. 

"Hey." He called her not missing any chance. "Good evening." She replied. "Uhm..." He uttered as he started to feel like his head turned blank. "Do you need anything?" She asked. 

"Oh. Yeah. I uhm... I was wondering why the phone doesn't seem to be working." He reported. "Oh. Would you mind if I check?" She asked. 

"No. No. Sure." He opened the door for her and allowed her to check the line. She picked it up and there was no sound. She tried to check the wires and they were all fine. She clicked her radio and called a personnel's attention. 

M: Hello. This is Mayim. Is anyone there?  
Personnel: Jodie here, ma'am.  
M: Yeah. Can you check the phone line at room 1202.   
M: Check phone line at 1202.   
P: Copy ma'am.   
M: The phone doesnt have a sound. Troubleshoot please.   
P: Alright ma'am!  
M: Okay. Update me. 

Jim was just standing at a corner waiting for an update. "I'm so sorry for this trouble but I asked them to check on it already. We'll get your phone working in a few minutes." She apologized. "Oh. Sure. It's okay." He looked so enlightened. 

After a couple of seconds, the personnel radioed her again. 

P: Ma'am the phone must be working now.  
P: Fixed the line, ma'am.   
M: Copy. 

Mayim picked up the phone and it was working already. She turned off her radio and tried to dial the lobby to inform that the line is already working. 

"So... It's already work-" She turned around and was surprised to see Jim standing close in front of her gazing. "-ing..." She gulped and tried to act normal. She unnoticeably moved back and pressed herself against the side table to keep a distance from him but it was too minimal.  Silence swarmed them for a moment.

"Do you still need anything else?" She asked to end the awkward silence. He gazed at her a little longer before speaking. "Yeah." He replied. "What is it?" She felt relieved as they could change the topic already. 

"You." He uttered and looked at her with complete admiration — reverting her relief. 

He grabbed her nape and placed a tender kiss on her lips that she equated for a while before she pulled back with her palms rested on his chest. She looked at him breathlessly in surprise. 

"I missed you." He uttered melting her away. A part of her missed him too despite everything he did to hurt her. She began to aggressively reciprocate his actions. 

He pulled her back for another round of kisses and removed her jacket enabling him to caress her bare shoulders during their kiss. 

His hands began to explore her back and searched for the zipper of her dress and pulled it downwards. She abruptly stripped off his shirt from his body and resumed by kissing his bare chest. 

He trailed the edges of her body from her neck down to her hips amidst their scorching kisses. "I missed you so much." He whispered as he began to nibble her earlobes and trailed down tender kisses along her neck and shoulders. 

She grabbed his buckle and removed his belt following it up by undoing his buttons and dropping his pants down to the floor. "God, you have no idea how much I've missed you." He uttered as he held her face and kissed her. 

She smirked in the midst of their smooches as he began to stroke his bulge at the top of his boxers. He was already hard for her as he saw he fine and well maintained body covered with pieces of lingerie standing close next to him. He caressed her back and undid her bra. He pulled it off without freeing her lips. Her wavy and luscious looking hair flew around her shoulders slightly covering her bare chest — it was so hot. 

He cupped her arched waist and pulled it close to him making her giggle seductively. "Move." She uttered and pushed him away a bit creating a small distance between them. "Remember the first time we did this?" She stated. She pushed him to sit down on the bed as she kneeled in front of him. 

Her tongue created a path across his hard length bringing in shivers to his body. She began to swallow him tip by tip and electrifying him by her soft and playful tongue. He felt so unusual as she seemed to be so lascivious to bring in such oral pleasure. She began to stroke him with her hand upon lubricating his erection. 

She moved up to him and placed a sweet and seductive kiss on his lips. "My turn." He uttered and rolled over making her lie down on the bed. He kissed her lips and traced a path of kisses from her lips down to her neck, down to her chest, down to her stomach, then to her pelvis. He slowly parted her legs flashing to him her glabrous and fine pink core. 

He had his hand holding her thighs while her hands covered her mouth. He began by subtly kissing the lips of her core and then following it up by gently licks of her outer folds. His tongue smoothly flowed against her flesh immediately bringing in amazing heat to her body. 

He parted her thighs farther and slightly gaped her core. He gathered his drooling and began to lick her harder. "Oh god..." She moaned. He started to softly suck her core sipping in the sweet juices she was excreting. She was catching her breath as he continued to spoil her down. 

"Yeah. There.. There." She whispered-moaned. 

He continued to nibble and eat her down consistently enjoying her multiple coming. He enjoyed the sweet taste she was producing for every time she comes on his mouth. 

"You taste so good." He uttered and gave her wet folds one last lick. He moved up to her and gave her a kiss. His rock hard manhood touched her pelvis during their kiss. 

She felt galvanized as she felt how hard he was that moment. "Put it in." She whispered during his neck kisses. He looked at her and nodded. "If you wish." He penetráted her yearning slit gently and kissed her tenderly at the same time. 

It flashed back to her the old times when she could clearly feel him every time he enters her, it never changed. Her core throbbed and tightly grasped his length as it travels deeper inside her. He resumed thrusting inside her deeper as he showered her with his hungry neck kisses while listening to her heavy breaths creating a music next to his ear. "Oh... God..." She moaned in extreme goodness. 

"I can feel you so bad." She uttered. He made a quick heavy pound as he buried his complete length inside her depths. "Ugh!" She almost fainted. His length was perfectly buried deep down her and her perfect spot is finely touched by him. He began to motion inside her by pulling it out slightly and putting it back to its depth. 

"Jim..." She whispered. "I can feel you in my stomach." She cried in pleasure. "Oh my god..." She moaned as he did slow and deep strokes on her.

He stopped kissing her neck and gazed at her instead as he grabbed her neck with his one hand and held her thighs with his other. 

"I love you."  
"Oh my God..."

He thrusted harder and repeatedly hit her spot. He pulled himself out and made her face down the bed. He couldn't control how much he missed her touch. His limbs and groin felt blazing. 

He pulled up her hips and pointed his erection next to her cut. She was suppressing her moaning-crying sound as she bounced back with his pounding. She felt a twitch in her stomach and it felt so good.

Jim felt so turned on with how wet she was for him. She already came for an uncountable times since they began. His length is perfectly sliding in and out her depths because of her perfect lubrication. 

She drowned with how good it feels to feel his flesh rubbing perfectly against her insides. Her core perfectly grasping him for every penétration he did. She arched her back in pleasure making him extremely attracted to her curves and fine posterior. "You're so amazing." He uttered in amusement. She could sense that he is almost near as he was beginning to tremble weakly. She stopped him and asked him to pull out. She rolled over and went on top of him. 

"Always how we want to end the night." She smirked and carefully sat on his long hardness. That position always made her struggle. She always felt like she was being pierced down for every first thrust she gets from that position. 

"Slowly." He smiled at her and guided her waist. "Slowly..." He uttered as he helped her slowly take in his wholeness. "Yeah..." She uttered carefully as her voice slightly trembled as she was halfway into taking him in. 

"Ugh... So big." She panted. 

"Ugh!" She made a high pitch tone as she decided to just quickly take it all in. Jim was surprised with the abrupt take she had. 

She paused for a moment and panted as she recovers from the throbbing sensation she endured. "Oh my god." She giggled sweetly. He gazed at her and made her tilt down towards him. He began to kiss her whilst his hands cupping her jaws. 

He felt her arms quivering as she slowly began to ground him down. He felt extremely aroused with how she was slowly swaying her hips and how her warm body rubbed against him. 

His hands moved down and grabbed her posterior to guide her grounding that started to hasten. She lucidly felt his shape buried deep in her core in that position. He was hitting her inside's edges and it felt so satisfying.  

She tilted her body up to easily bounce on top of him and motion the grounding faster as they both ran after their peaks. 

Her moaning became consistent as they approached their climax. He cupped her waist and watched her body in motion as she ground him faster and faster. 

"Mayim....!" He moaned. 

He came before her, he trembled for a while as she continued to pound in and following his peak. She dropped herself back to him as she came with him whilst his length remained inside her core making her feel the squirting senses of his coming inside. 

He felt the strong animation of her chest as she catch her breath. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and treasured their closeness that moment. 

She giggled and moved on his side. "That was amazing." She continued giggling. "Yeah. As always." He chuckled with her and placed one last kiss on her lips. 

She covered herself with the blanket and slept next to him the whole night. He gladly watched her sleep as he reminisced everything until he fell asleep. 

—

Jim earned consciousness early in the morning and smiled upon recalling what just happened last night. He turned around and saw Mayim sitting at the bedside putting her bra back on. 

"Hey." He uttered with a smile. Mayim looked back at him. "Hey." She replied.

He just watched her and took her hand for him to hold. "I missed you." He uttered, she replied with a smile and immediately looked away from him. She picked up her dress on the floor and fixed it up. 

"Mayim. I love you." He confessed while she was wearing her dress. She paused and turned back to him. 

"Hey." She uttered. He just looked at her with a smile of contentment. 

"Jim... Don't take this too seriously. I was just having fun." She threw back the words he told her when they broke up. 

"I just wanted to get laid." She continued and zipped up her dress. He was stunned for a while. "I should get going." She grabbed her purse and immediately left his room as if what happened between them wasn't of a big deal. 

xxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly. What can you say about Mayim's come back? Too harsh or just right? She finally knows how to stand up for herself now. Comment down your reactions and vote!


	31. It's Enough

**RATING:** PG

Jim went back to LA as his trip to FSR was over. He decided to book a personal trip back to Florida to see and talk to Mayim again — probably outside her workplace. 

Johnny, Ariella, Judy and Christina were surprised upon discovering that Mayim was working at Four Seasons and how she has changed. They were all aware of how things ended bad with her and Jim and how Jim wanted to win her back. They had no clue how to help so they just advised and supported his decisions about her. 

—

Jim went back to FSR to check in and wait for him to cross paths with Mayim again. She was Four Season's all around supervisor so meeting Jim around was quite inevitable. 

"Hey." He lighted up upon seeing her. She was surprised to see him again weeks after his visit. "Mr. Parsons. I wasn't informed you'd be coming." She replied. "Oh. It's a personal trip, actually." He explained. 

"Oh. I see." She uttered. "I actually came back for you... Because I wanted to talk to you?" He sounded hopeful. She stared at him for a while and thought about whether to give him a time to talk or pretend that she's busy. 

"What about?" She asked. "Uhm... Do you wanna come in to talk privately?" He asked and pointed at his hotel room. "No, it's fine. Each room is sound proof and nobody is around. We can talk here." She declined. 

"Oh... Uhm. Okay..." He smiled despite the rejection. "Well... I wanted to apologize... And maybe talk about what happened last time...?" He began. 

She smiled at him. "It's fine, Jim. Let's not make a big deal out of it." She retorted. "No. Mayim... It's a big deal to me." He countered. Her fake smiled faded into a frown of dismay as she continued listening to him. "Mayim... It meant something to me-"

"Jim..." She laughed. "If you came back here to tell me that and expect me to say the same after talking like a love song to me... Then I'm sorry, you're wrong. It's not a big deal to me. Sèx is just sèx." She sounded so sure — breaking his heart. 

"Mayim.." He felt her bitterness. 

"Jim. Don't you think I know?" She began. "I know that you cheated on me. I know about your child with another woman that I didn't even know existed." She spilled. 

"Mayim let me explain-"

"No. Jim. I don't need to hear your explanation. I know everything already... And if you still think that coming back to me and apologizing to me would get us back together, then I'll be the one to tell it to you..." She continued. 

"We're never getting back together." She simplified. He felt shattered upon hearing the rejection coming directly from her mouth. 

"But Mayim... I love you." He brought up. She snorted. "I love you too..." She uttered. 

"... But not anymore." She continued, crushing him down. "It's too late for your apologies, Jim."

"Now if you would excuse me, I still have more important things to do." She stated. 

He felt shattered upon hearing it from her. He didn't have the strength to continue talking to her. He just watched her walk away as he felt remorse for hurting her before. 

—

He tried to reach for her out again the next day when he recovered from the talk they had the other day. He went to her office as she was off her supervising duty. She looked displeased seeing him again trying. 

"I'm busy. I can't talk to you right now." She immediately turned him down. "Mayim please... Talk to me." He pleaded. 

"I'm sorry. Let's just reschedule this conversation some other time." She uttered professionally. "Mayim please?"

"Jim, please. I am working. Have some consideration." She retorted. "But Mayim-"

"I told you I'm busy! Is it hard for you to understand that?!" She sounded so annoyed. "Mayim... I just want to talk." He uttered. "What do you want?!" She asked as she knows he won't leave. 

"Mayim. I know that you're mad at me. I deserve that-"

"Ha! Good thing you know." She cuts him in. 

"Yeah but Mayim... I want you to know that I am deeply sorry. I never wanna hurt you."

"Sure! Sure! You never wanna hurt me but you did!" She countered. He could clearly feel the anger in her voice. 

"Jim. Stop trying already. Because it's never gonna happen. I'll never be dumb over you again. I've had enough. If you wanna have fun and have someone to spend your time with, find another woman. Not me!" She continued.

"But I love you, Mayim. Believe me." He pleaded. "No! You don't. You never did and don't expect me to believe you because I will  _never_  trust you again!" She retorted. "Now if you still have little respect for me, leave my office now." She demanded. 

"I miss you... I miss us. I miss the old us. I miss the old Mayim." He stated timidly. She looked at him and grunted. "There is no old Mayim, Jim. The Mayim you once knew is  _dead_." She said with a force.

"She's dead because you killed her and if you can't deal with the situation right now, then you are free to go." She continued.

"I don't ever wanna see you again. Just let go." With the way she talked, he felt like it is hopeless to win her back already. It's too late. She has moved on and she sounded like there is no longer a hint of forgiveness in her for him. "If that's what you want." He sighed and turned around ready to leave.

She sighed sharply. "You never changed." She uttered making him stop from further going. "You just give up on something you want if you have a hard time getting it. You want things to go easy all the time but I'm done with that. I'm done with being easy for you. Because honestly, you're not worth my love. You're not worth my time. You're not worth my everything." She bursted out.

He felt so weak and broken. "Mayim. I never saw letting you go as giving up." He replied weakly. "If letting you go is the best thing for me to do for you to live peacefully... I am more than willing to let go... No matter if it hurts. Even if it kills me, I'll do it if that's what you want." He continued.

She tried to hold back her tears as she know to herself that the pain she felt because of him blinded the love she had for him. She hardened her jaws and acted tough as he breaks down in front of her. "You're skills in women is remarkable but I've heard that before and there is no way you can get me again with that." She retorted.

"You can question everything I say all you want but Mayim, all I can say is that I am sincerely sorry for hurting you and I... sincerely love you. And I know I mean it even if you turn the world upside down... I mean it." He explained but she refused to show her sympathy for his apology. 

"Mayim... Please tell me to stay and I will stay." He pleaded and waited for her to respond.

"No. I don't ever want to see you again." She retorted coldly shattering his feelings into pieces. It sank to him how it's already impossible to work things out — it's too late. "Okay..." He uttered.

"Then this will be the last time you'll see me." He assured and bowed his head down. She didn't show a single hint of sympathy no matter what he says even if deep down, she wanted to forgive him. The pain she endured because of him just destroyed her trust for him already that it was nearly impossible that she would be willing to take the risk again.

"Mayim, please remember that I love you and I will always will. You're the only person who taught me what love is." He uttered his last words before he left her peacefully at her office.

She sat down to her chair and started to break down as soon as he left. She felt so shattered. She thought she was completely over him until she felt all the pain coming back because of him.

_It still hurts so bad. I still love him... so much but I've had enough. We're much better off._

xxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Jk! What a conflict!! Why can't they just forgive each other and start again? These two tho! Lol. What do you think will happen next to them?


	32. Where is Jim?

**RATING:** PG

Mayim and Jim finally parted ways. Kaley took over the Four Seasons x Grothel project. Jim never showed up to Mayim again. Things went this way for over a month. They lost communication, he never tried to reach out for her again as she wished. 

Mayim felt a bit dead inside after everything. Despite the pain she felt because of Jim, the loss of him still affected her, she felt weak and became moody but she had to shrug it off. 

Judy and Christina encouraged Jim to move on already and just focus on taking care of himself since he already got his closure with Mayim. They knew how shattered he was when she didn't accept his apologies anymore but they couldn't blame Mayim, all they did now is to back Jim up and help him recover. 

—

The stress brought by the series of events between them made Mayim sickly and stressed out. She frequently became unfocused at work, weak and tired emotionally and physically. Luckily, her boss has been very sympathetic that he allowed her to take a leave. She tried resting at home and entertained herself by taking care of Madeline. 

It was a typical morning of the weekend when Mayim was cooking for their lunch making Madeline watch her so she could learn how to cook as well. 

"Now that you're already twelve, you should have an idea how to cook and be independent." She stated as Madeline watched her. 

She showed her the proper washing of the raw ingredients, proper slicing of the vegetables and foods, opening of the stove, heating of the pan, marination, heat adjustment of the oven and everything else at the kitchen. 

Suddenly, she felt a bit staggered. "You okay?" Maddie asked upon seeing her close her eyes for a moment. "Yeah. Just a bit dizzy. Must be because of the heat." She replied and continued cooking. "Oh... Do you want to rest?" She asked. "No. I'm fine." She took a deep breath. 

In less than a minute she ran towards the sink and threw up. Maddie started to worry. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked her again as Mayim's vomiting weakened. Mayim felt ill. She turned off the stove and sat down on the couch until she felt better. 

She started to feel worried about her health. She had a past diagnosis of ulcer and migraine attacks due to her workaholic habits and stress. She decided to call and schedule a check up at the hospital the next day to make sure she's fine. 

—

She underwent examinations to enable the doctors to monitor her condition but without further ado, her doctor immediately informed her about her check up results. 

"You're ten weeks pregnant, Mayim." Dr. Williams happily informed her. 

She was staggered for a moment upon hearing the news. "I'm sorry?" She uttered weakly in surprise. "You're pregnant. You're carrying a healthy baby for two months." She repeated. 

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Would you like to go on an ultrasound to see?" The doctor suggested. She nodded and followed her to the ultrasound room. 

The doctor showed her the monitor as they began the ultrasound. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The image of her baby in the screen wasn't very vivid yet as it is still ten weeks old but it was there. The doctor interpreted to her the image. 

She fixed herself after having the ultrasound. "Excuse me for a while." The doctor went out to get the printed ultrasound images and data. 

Mayim sighed as she was left alone in the doctor's room. She felt a bit anxious as she know that it was Jim's child. She never slept with anyone than him and she recalled the last time they slept together, it was about two months ago, it's just fitting. 

Now, she thought about whether to come to him and tell him about it or just live by her own. 

It took Mayim about less than a month before she made up her mind. 

_This child has the right to know who his/her father is_ _. Whether Jim accepts it or not, it won't matter anymore. I can provide everything this child might need without his help. I just need this child to know that he has a father and let this child live normally._

—

She booked a trip to LA in order to talk to Jim personally. She immediately went straight to Jim's place only being faced by Judy and Christina in surprise. 

"Mayim? What are you doing here?" Christina asked being followed by Judy. "Uhm... Yeah... I'm sorry to disturb you all but can I just please... Talk to Jim?" She pleaded politely as she still have a respect for the two ladies despite that Jim already lost hers. 

"Well... Actually I don't think it's the right time." Christina replied. "Please? It's very important." She begged. "Unfortunately, he's out of the town." Judy retorted. "Maybe you can tell us what you want to say and we'll just relay it to him?" Christina suggested. 

Mayim sighed and was silenced for quite some time. "Well... Since you're his immediate family... I guess you should know too..." She began making them more intrigued. "Know what?" Judy asked. 

She looked at them and took a deep breath. "I am pregnant." She spilled making them speechless with the news. "You're.... -"

"I'm sorry... I know he has a child with another woman but when he went to Florida and things got out of-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Wait. He has another child with who?" Judy asked. Mayim felt a but confused. "He has a child with another woman, right? That was the reason why he broke up with me... At least I think you know that...?" She elaborated finding it a bit confusing to hear their seemingly clueless reaction. She started to feel a bit disappointed as it turns out that Jim didn't inform them about his mess with Alessandra. 

"Uuuh...?" Judy uttered in curiosity as she is clueless about it. Christina recalled. "Alessandra!" She exclaimed. "Oh no. No. I mean... Yeah but no." She replied vaguely. 

"What do you mean?" Mayim asked. 

"You really don't know the story?" Christina asked. "Maybe you can tell it to me?" She replied. 

"Well... Okay. Uhm... Alessandra went to Jim few years ago and told him that she was pregnant with his child after their one night stand and Jim believed her. That was when you guys were not together I guess? Or you're on a quarrel and you know Jim and his ways with dealing with pain and problems..." Christina began. "Yeah. Really dumb." She agreed. "Yeah. Sleeps with women and stuffs like that. You know him." Christina continued. "But when Alessandra told him about her pregnancy with him, he was devastated about it because he know that you'll be upset about it..."

"Yeah. Yeah I know that part. Go on." Mayim uttered. 

"Well uhm. Yeah, so Jim broke up with you because he thought that it would be better and easier for you to move on and forget him if you hate him than to let you know and drag you into the mess he did. He cared about you." Christina explained making Mayim understand his intentions and situation better. 

"Before Alessandra gave birth, Jim and the child had a prenatal paternity testing as requested by Jim and the results came to Alessandra's address and she immediately showed the positive results and that made Jim even more guilty as it confirms everything,   _b_ _ut_  after Alessandra gave birth, he went on a DNA test again with the child and received the results for himself. Their DNAs didn't match." Christina continued. "And then Alessandra admitted that it wasn't his child and she just manipulated the prenatal paternity test before to deceived him to have someone to supply the needs of her child. But yeah... It wasn't Jim's child. He never cheated on you." She clarified making Mayim began to feel remorse. 

"Mayim... He loved you the whole time." Christina brought up. "And I've never seen him love anyone as much as he loved you." Judy added. 

Mayim started to become teary as she felt sorry for everything she told him. "I've been living a lie?" She uttered. "But he gave up on me easily..." She continued.

"He didn't give up. He wanted to hear from you the decision of his next move. Either you tell him to stop or give him a chance." Christina explained. "But it's not that easy for me to decide. It's hard it'll take me time but if I only knew the truth I would have given him a chance." She replied.

Christina and Judy stared at each other before looking back at Mayim. "But he needed to know your answer bec-"

Johnny came into their house and was surprised to see Mayim around. "Mayim?" He uttered in bewilderment. "Where is Jim?" She asked. Johnny was speechless for a moment and was torn whether to tell her about Jim, make up a story or remain silent. 

xxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think Jim is? He has to know that there are two people looking for him, Mayim and their baby. 
> 
> Where do you think he's at? Comment down your assumptions and instincts! Xx


	33. A New Hope

**RATING:** PG

"Where are we going?" Mayim asked as Johnny drove for her. "To Jim." He replied. "Yeah, I know but where?" She asked. "Just sit back and you'll know when we get there." He replied and continued to focus on driving.

Johnny parked the car as they arrived. "Silver Lake Medical Center? Why are we here? Is Jim alright?" Mayim sounded worried. "Follow me." He replied and without telling Mayim about anything, they went up to Jim's room. 

Johnny opened the door for her flashing to her Jim sleeping on his hospital room confined for days. 

"What happened to him?" She asked Johnny softly as they entered. Johnny took some time before he was able to speak. "He has been here for a while because he is under the doctors' observation." He replied. 

"Why?" She asked starting to feel the worry upon looking how pale he has become but Johnny refused to spill the news. With his silence, Mayim knew something crucial is going on with Jim.

She placed her purse on the couch and walked closer to Jim who is currently in deep sleep. She held his hand close to her face and cried. He suddenly woke up.

He felt happy to see Mayim looking next to him as soon as his vision settled down. "Mayim." He uttered with a smile. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "What are  _you_  doing here?" She asked back. Jim looked at Johnny for a queue, he knew it was the time to tell her about his condition.

"Stage two, brain cancer." He chuckled as if it wasn't a big deal. Mayim weeped. "Is this why you are so desperate to get back with me? Is this why you're in hurry?" She asked but he just smiled. 

"Since when?!" She asked. "Well... I've been feeling the symptoms last year and I've been diagnosed just a few months ago." He added with a subtle tone as if  it wasn't a terrible news. Mayim started to cry, Jim wiped off her tears with his thumb. "Stop crying. I don't want to see you cry." He requested. "It's just a cancer, come on." He tried to enlighten her and give her hope despite that he, himself is being hopeless already.  

"Jim, why didn't you tell me?" She asked and tried to contain her tears. He paused for a moment, held back her hand and appreciated her presence instead of feeling bad. 

"Because I didn't know how to tell you... and I was afraid that when I do... You won't care and maybe tell me I deserve this for choosing the dumbest choices in life." He replied with a soft smile. "That will break me." He added. "Because I really deserve this. Maybe this is not even enough for me to redeem myself for all the times that I've hurt you." He continued. 

"Jim..." She started to weep softly and kissed his hand. All his thoughts were the least things she would want him to feel. 

"Of course I care. I love you." She confessed. "You do?" He asked. "Yeah." She confirmed.

A smile grew bigger on his lips. Finally he heard her give him another chance. "At least I get to hear your forgiveness before I die right?" He chuckled. "Jim!" She complained. "You're not going to die. Don't say that. You can't die! You're just on stage two!" She scolded him making him so relieved. 

"But there's a corn kernel growing in my brain and it's killing me." He pulled out a joke. "Promise me you'll get through this and I promise that I will be here by your side... together with our child." She brought up baffling him up.

"Our child?" He asked in confusion. Mayim looked at Johnny and asked for his support in telling Jim the news. Johnny nodded and smiled. She looked back at Jim with a smile. 

"I'm pregnant." She spilled concisely. The ocean of emotions started to dwell on his chest. Happiness swelled all over his chest. "You're gonna be a daddy." She added and stood up to make him hold her stomach. "Like real daddy. Not like what Alessandra did to you." She brought up making him aware that she already knows the truth.

"We're gonna have a baby?" He uttered in bewilderment. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He moved a bit to press his ear on her "still flat" stomach.

"Hello little one. Can you hear daddy? Are you alright in there?" He made an apostrophe to their fetus baby. He couldn't explain how happy he was upon hearing the news and more the it made him happier to know that Mayim forgave him already.

He looked back at her still astounded about everything. "Wow. I think my tumour just melted away... You have no idea how happy you made me." He chuckled and held her hands. "I better hope so. Me and our child wouldn't want to lose you." She replied.

He felt so enlightened and strong. Johnny left the room for a while to give them privacy and take Jim's treatment results from the nanotechnology cancer treatment he has been going through.

After a while, Mayim laid beside him and started to tell him stories since they parted ways making him catch up with what he missed. He felt so contended with her by his side. He held her hand and played with it.

"You know what? I never thought I would ever see you again. When you told me that you never wanted to see me again... I felt hopeless already." He shared. "Yeah... I'm sorry. I lied. I wanted you to stay..." She apologized. "It's fine. I understand. What matters now is that we're fine and we're good again." He retorted and kissed her forehead.

"You even came back with a gift." He uttered. "This little cotton ball." He caressed her stomach — still hyped over the fact that she is pregnant with his child. 

"Yeah. So you should give back a gift to me and be well. Promise me you'll fight that tumour in your head and stay with me and our child." She stipulated. "I promise." He smiled at her.

He felt more tough and hopeful that he'll be fine as the love of his life came back to him. He had reasons to fight against his cancer. Despite the cosmic worry Mayim had upon learning about Jim's condition, she tried her best to stay tough for him so he would be encouraged to remain tough as well.

Jim decided to be an outpatient and just frequently visit the hospital for monitoring. Mayim stayed on his side during the medications and treatments he went through for a couple of months. On another aspect, he stayed beside her, as well, during her pregnancy and made sure that despite of his condition, he is still able to take care of his future wife and child.

Judy and Christina gladly assisted the couple during their struggles. They also asked Mayim to move in with Jim already so it would be easier for them to watch over them especially that she is pregnant and Jim is sick. They need full time assistance. Mayim didn't think twice. She brought Madeline with her and moved in with Jim back to LA from Florida.

As time passed by, it was obvious how Jim's condition improved after his consistent non-radiation treatment. He was also lucky that the doctors were able to diagnose his cancer at an early stage, they gave him enough hope about the cure as his stage isn't that crucial yet, hence, it is still curable. The happiness brought by Mayim being around him helped him a lot to remain hopeful and strong against the battle he was going through. The doctors were amazed by his health's improvement through time.

Soon enough, they informed him about the slow down of his tumour's growth and the possible chance that after a few more treatment sessions, his tumour will completely vanish away and he'll be known as a cancer survivor.

The news brought extreme delight to Mayim and his family. They continued taking care of him and reminding him about his medications for his cancer to completely dissipate. 

Mayim was on her eighth month of pregnancy. The updates about their child were good, their OB/GYN informed them about how healthy their baby boy was and how great Mayim is in handling her pregnancy. Her stomach is already big enough that she had to wear maternity clothes and she had to avoid stressing herself so much.

The doctor already named her due date — the first or second week of June. The more that they felt excited about it.

—

Jim went out to get his latest laboratory examinations from the hospital as Mayim could no longer go out comfortably. She sat at the living room watching television as she waited for him to come back.

The car horned signalling them about Jim's return. Judy, Madeline and Christina went to the living room with Mayim eager to see and ask Jim about the results. He entered the house peacefully and looked at them looking back at him.

"Oh. I haven't checked it yet. I want us to know about the results at the same time." He informed. "Okay. You read it." Christina replied.

He nodded and took a deep breath as he opened the brown envelop containing the test results. It is either it worsened up to stage three or it vanished away, there was no in between. He looked back at them upon reading the document.

"Jim?" Christina uttered. "What does it say?" Mayim asked as their hearts started to pound hard in nervousness.

"It's  _gone_!" He cheered and showed them the results.

They all cheered and felt so relieved as if a thorn has been plucked out of their chest upon hearing the news. They thought it was a miracle and they couldn't stop being thankful.

Mayim stood up and gave him a tight hug of victory. "You made it!!" She exclaimed and kissed him. "I made it for you and for our little boy." He smiled and hugged her.

Everything felt like a miracle to them. Destiny has been on their side the whole time and God has been kind and benevolent to them. There were no other things they could still wish for than for Mayim to give birth successfully and for their child to remain healthy.

—

After a few weeks, they all kept an eye to Mayim as she could go on labor anytime already. Mayim remained calm as if she is not approaching her due date. She even insisted to cook dinner for them on the first day of June.

"God, your cooking skills are still on fleek!" Christina complimented as she took her first taste of Mayim's red sauce meatballs recipe. "Thank you!" She replied.

"Okay... Just because I am pregnant and have all these weird mood swings and big stomach doesn't mean that I can't serve you all anymore." They laughed.

"We know but you have to be extra careful" Judy replied. "Mom. I am careful. I won't risk my child with your lovely son." She held Jim's face and smiled at him. "And I won't leave her side, no matter what." He added. They resumed eating and enjoyed Mayim's cooked foods.

Soon then, they bid their good nights to each other. Mayim and Jim went straight to their room to get her rested. Jim changed into his sleeping clothes and laid beside her and started to talk to her stomach again as what he always do before they go to sleep.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is like a fluctuating chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it. We hope you guys watch out for the last two chapters as it will bring extreme feelings to your mind, heart and soul.
> 
> Don't forget to comment down your thoughts and vote for this chapter! Last two chapters left! Hope everyone would continue supporting our work!!! Xx


	34. The Proposal

**RATING:**  PG

After such miracle that happened to Jim, he decided to have a mandatory check up every March, June and December of the year for monitoring. He also started to work on planning long term plans for himself, his health, his family and his future family — which includes Mayim and Holden. 

—

"I'm thinking of what could his name be?" He pondered. "I'm not good with names... Uhm. Jimmy? Jaime with and A-I-M-E or Jamie with and M-I-E? Marc with a C or Mark with a K because he is remarkable? I am so silly in this." She chuckled. "Well. I like Jimmy but that would be so greedy of me." He laughed. "Well... the Jimm could be from me and the Y could be from you." He reconsidered. 

"How about something not from our names? Like he is the new generation." He suggested. "Mmm. Uhm... Genesis?" 

"Nah. That's too biblical." He replied. "Hmm... Justin?" She attempted. 

"Nah, too common. I want something rare and acceptable." He uttered. "Uhm... Pierre? Nixon?" She suggested. "Pierre sounds like a parrot. Nixon reminds me of the camera." He rejected. "That's Nikon!" She chuckled. "Oh." He laughed.

"What else..." They were silenced for a while. "Oh! How about Holden?" She suggested. "Holden..." He tried to evaluate the name and it sounds good. 

"It's a cute name. And it sounds like holding. I remember how you always tell me that you love holding my hand." She recalled. He found it sweet and perfect. "Holden it is, I guess?" They finally agreed.

"You really love this little boy, don't you?" She asked. "Of course! I love this little one as much as I love his mother." He smiled and kissed her making her blush. "Come on." He uttered. "You're still blushing with my words, we already have a baby." He chuckled. "I don't know! You make me feel so beautiful. I hate you. " She gushed. He gazed at her smiling face and appreciated all her edges.

"I love you." He uttered randomly. He chuckles faded into a sweet smile for him. "I love you too." She replied. Their faces moved towards each other aiming for a kiss until Mayim felt the baby kicking on her stomach.

"Woah." She spoke before their lips even met. "Why?" He asked. "He's kicking." She touched her stomach. "Really?" He looked at her stomach and waited for the kick again. 

"There!" She exclaimed. He saw the movement of her stomach with his own two eyes bringing in such delight to them. "He said stop flirting mom and dad you're gross'" Mayim cracked a joke making them laugh.

"Oh! Okay little boy. You're not yet out and you're already complaining about mom and dad." Jim replied and touched her stomach to feel the motion. Mayim found it beautiful to watch him be extremely happy about their child. It was a beautiful sight for her. 

She pulled him away from her stomach. She grabbed his shoulder initiated a gentle kiss on his lips that he gladly reciprocated, slowly moving his hands up to grab back her arms — pulling her closer to him. They gazed at each other upon breaking off from the kiss. 

"I'm feeling so hot right now." She teased him making him chuckle as they realized they can't do it because she's pregnant. "Damn." She uttered upon realizing. She smirked at him and decided to just settle by exchanging passionate kisses with him which he agreed with.

After a while of kissing Mayim felt a twitch in her stomach causing her to pull away from their deepening kiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She tried to feel her situation but the pain faded away. "Nothing, let's resume." She kissed him again but she felt another spastic pain in her stomach again causing her to pull away once again.

She paused for a moment but the pain continued this time. She started to feel an unusual sensation. The pain triggered causing her to pant. "Jim..." She uttered trying to keep herself calm. Jim started to worry.

"Jim... I think... I am... My sto... Jim." She stammered in agony. Jim panicked and called out for help. 

Christina and Judy ran to their room with the house keepers to check out what was happening. The pain in Mayim's stomach worsened, she almost cried in pain. "I think it's her due date!" Christina exclaimed. Jim immediately took the car keys and carried Mayim up bringing her to the car.

"Oh my god. Oh my god."  
"It hurts! Oh! Ugh. Aw! Ugh!"  
"Hoo... Hoo... Oh my god!"

Mayim consistently panted in pain. "Mayim, calm down. It's gonna be okay... You're gonna give birth now." Christina tried to calm her down. She was panting heavily, her groin felt sore and her uterus felt so compressed and tight as if its knotting itself. "Oh my god. Oh my god. I can't! My stomach!" She groaned. "Mayim listen to me!" Christina instructed her. 

"Breathe in.... Breathe out..." She tried to distract her from fully focusing in enduring the pain of labouring. "Oka..." She followed. "Please drive faster!!! Jim! Damn it!!!" Mayim yelled. "Yes! Yes! Okay! Baby! Calm down there!" Jim replied. 

Jim quickly drove her to the hospital. The nurses immediately assisted them and brought Mayim to the emergency room. Their doctors quickly set themselves up for the delivery operation.

Jim stood by Mayim during her delivery, holding her hand tightly for every push she made to give birth to their child. "Oh my god!" She groaned. "Jim, I never want to give birth again! Ugh!!" She uttered breathlessly before she gave another push while squeezing Jim's hand.

"Come on baby, you can do it! Another push!" He cheered.

"Push some more, Mayim." Her doctor instructed her. "1..2... push!"

She pushed as hard as she can again and again until she finally gave birth to their baby boy. She immediately fainted after her last push. The doctor tapped the baby's posterior making it cry out loud. "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy!" The doctor informed them. 

Jim kissed Mayim's forehead and looked back at their baby. He couldn't believe that it was really it, he was so beautiful, he looked so innocent and sweet. He felt an extreme connection towards him, he already loved him so much just by thinking he is the product of his love with Mayim.

"Mayim lost consciousness for now but she'll be awake again after a while." The doctor informed him. "She's very tough. She went through the delivery normally and it's impressive." She continued. "Yeah. She's a tough girl." Jim agreed. 

"What would your little boy's name be?" She asked. Jim recalled their discussion about their baby's name. "Holden." He replied and wrote the name on the data paper. "Such a sweet and unique name." The doctor replied upon reading the baby's name.

Jim smiled as he looked back at Mayim peacefully sleeping. The nurses assisted them and cleaned her up before bringing her back to her room.

—

Jim stayed beside Mayim and held her hand as he waited for her to wake up. Judy, Madeline and Christina looked over Holden at the nursery room. They couldn't help but melt upon looking at Mayim and Jim's sweet baby boy peacefully sleeping.

As soon as Mayim woke up, the nurse brought their baby in and showed him to her. Mayim felt like floating as she held her baby for the first time while Jim stood beside her. "He is so beautiful." She uttered forgetting all the extreme pain she endured upon giving birth to him.

"He was worth all the sacrifices. Look at him." She sounded so happy. "Yeah. He is so beautiful." Jim agreed. They stared at their young boy for quite some time and appreciated his existence.

"Oh!" Jim and Mayim uttered simultaneously taking Judy, Christina, Ariella, Johnny and Madeline's attention. "Why?" 

"He is smiling!" They squealed. They couldn't help but melt down as they saw the newly born smiling softly in his sleep. "Oh my God, he is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Mayim stated. "Wait, what about me?" Jim asked. "You stay at the second place now, baby. Deal with it." She joked and kissed him as she carried Holden gently on her arms.

—

Mayim and Jim decided to put Holden's crib inside their room instead of having it separated. They wanted to be a hands on parents to him. They shared their duties on him to avoid stressing each other too much. Jim wanted to take care of him as well hoping to be equally attached to him as he is to Mayim.

They watched Holden grow from being an infant until he celebrated his first birthday. They kept him on his crib in their room even after his first birthday. 

"When he reaches three, he'll sleep here on bed with us already." Jim stated. 

—

The evening of Holden's first birthday, Mayim and Jim watched him peacefully fall asleep in his crib. 

"You know it's been over a year since the last time I got laid." She whispered and smirked at Jim. "Me too." He looked at her hastily. They stared at each other and talked telepathically. 

"Quickie?" She whispered. "Deepie." He made a counter proposal and smirked. 

She pursed her lips and smiled. They moved closer and leaned for a kiss but before their lips met, Holden woke up and wiggled the crib. 

Jim and Mayim grinned at each other as they can't do the do. "Mmm... Maybe next time." Mayim chuckled. "Alright." He rolled his eyes. 

"But I'm gonna need a kiss." He demanded. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. 

Holden laughed surprising his parents. Jim and Mayim stared at each other before they cracked a laugh. He stood up and leaned at the edge of his crib while looking back at them. 

"What's so funny, little angel?" Mayim asked. Holden replied with another cute laugh.

—

It was early in the morning when Jim pulled Mayim to the car after they had their breakfast. "Where are we going?" She asked in huge curiosity. "Just wait." He replied and held her hand as he drove the car. 

He parked the car at MedMission General Hospital. "What are we going to do here?" She asked. "Just follow me." He took her hand and guided the way up to the hospital's roof top. 

Mayim explored the view of the city from the top of the building. "Wow." She sounded so amused. He stood beside her and watched her be fascinated by the view. "When Madeline was confined here before, I never thought of coming up here. It's a great view of the city..." She uttered as her eyes wandered around. "I could have lessened my stress that time." She chuckled. 

"But... Wait... Why did you bring me here?" She asked. "Well... I just wanted to bring you to this special place." He replied. She looked at him with a smile as she recalled the sentimental value of the place in their relationship. 

"This is where we first met, remember?" He stated and grabbed her waist. "I can still  _clearly_  remember." She replied and gazed back at him. 

"Good. Because I want this place to be the place where I'll first call you my fiancé too." He spilled making Mayim feel flabbergasted. 

"What...?" Her eyes widened in surprise. 

He took a step back and kneeled on his one knee in front of her. He held both of her hands and looked up to her with a smile. 

"Mayim..." He began and took a tiny box from his pocket. She held her breath for a moment as she waited for him to continue. 

"Will you marry me?" He dropped the grand question. 

She was extremely bewildered by his proposal. She couldn't believe what was happening. 

"God, we already have a child, why do I still feel this way?  _YES_!" She exclaimed and pulled him up. 

Hearing her reply felt like a dream to him. He stood up and placed the ring on her finger. "Oh my God, Jim!" She exclaimed and pulled him in for a tender kiss. 

He was speechless. He couldn't think of any perfect words to say upon hearing her accept his proposal. It was like a music to his ear, an answer key for his exams and a patch in his life. 

"Can I call you my fiancé?" He asked for a permission. "Yes!" She blushed in approval. A smile of victory sprouted on his lips. 

"I love you, my fiancé." He uttered and cupped her face as he gazed at her eyes full of love. 

"Another achievement unlocked." He chuckled. "I love you, Jim." She uttered and kissed him. "Thanks for making my dreams come true. You're my dream.  _This_  is my dream." He added upon gazing at her. 

—

Mayim and Jim got married three months after he proposed to her. They moved out from Jim's old place and decided to live on their own in a new place nearby. 

xxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes! For those who are wishing a very happy ending for them, here it is! Your wish is our command! An epilogue coming right after this! It's not just an epilogue but it is a VERY IMPORTANT epilogue! Hope everyone keeps an eye for it tomorrow!


	35. Epilogue: Skyfall

**RATING:**  G

Jim was walking around the garden at the backyard while Mayim was preparing some quick meals for them. 

"Baby!" She called him and pointed at the table inviting him to eat. "Yeah sure. I'll be there in a few." He replied. 

She fixed the table and served the meals with the help of the house keepers. Mayim looked out and went outside to check on Jim. He was just standing outside doing nothing. 

"Hey." She uttered. "Hey." He replied. "There are foods inside, don't you wanna eat?" She asked. "No. I'm full." He replied and pulled off a smile. Mayim noticed the irony in his eyes. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He looked at her and stroked her hair back to the rear of her ear.

It took him a while before he was able to speak and confess what he has been keeping from her for quite some time now. 

"It's back." He uttered vaguely. Her smile remained and curled her forehead in confusion. "What's back?" She asked cluelessly. 

"The cancer. It's back." He clarified fading out the smile from her lips. "What...?" She uttered. 

"You're kidding, right?" She asked but her just smiled softly at her secretly wishing he was just kidding and nothin's real. "I thought it was gone? I thought you passed through it already? I thought it was cured?" She swarmed out questions. 

"That's what I thought too but the stupid corn kernel is back in my brain. And it's...  _stronger_." He tried to laugh about it but it just crushed her down. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "No... Please tell me this isn't real... Please tell me this is just a joke." She cried. 

He smiled and held her close to him. "Sssh... Mayim. It's okay." He tried to stop her. "Jim, we can ask the doctors to heal you. You can go chemotherapy? Nanotechnology? You can fight that tumor. You can be cured. You went through this before! I'm sure you can get through this again-" She insisted. 

He slowly stroked her head. "Mayim... Mayim... I'm on stage 4. There's... no more cure." He uttered calmly. 

_Stage four?!?_

She cried harder upon hearing him. "Jim... Please. Tell me you'll fight this. You told me you never wanna hurt me so promise me you'll fight this and get through this." She demanded. 

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Okay. I promise that I'll fight this cancer... But I can't promise that I'll get through this. I don't know what God's plan is... And I don't wanna make a promise that I am uncertain about." He retorted. She weeped and buried her face on his chest. 

"It's funny how quick life can be." He brought up. "Jim... Please stay... I still need you.  _Holden_  needs you." She begged. He rubbed her back to bring comfort. 

"I wish I could stay but... My time is coming." He replied. "But don't worry. I'll still live long enough to teach you everything so that you can remain stable even if I'm gone." He assured. 

"Don't say that, please... Jim. You're not going anywhere. You'll get cured and you'll be fine. Miracles happen." She sobbed. He was sure that curing him is already hopeless. He already accepted it since he knew that his cancer returned. 

He held Mayim closer and smiled. "Yeah. I wish miracles would hit me and cure me so that I can stay longer with you and Holden." He wished. "Mayim." He uttered and cupped her face wiping out her tears with his thumb. 

"God knows how much I want to live so that I can watch Holden grow... So that I can wake up every morning and see you lying next to me but... I don't wanna expect and get disappointed in the end. I'm dying and there's nothing we can do about it anymore." He explained. 

"No. No... You'll fight and win over that stupid cancer. You're a tough man." She weeped. 

He chuckled and kissed her hand. "Okay. I promise I'll fight this battle. I'll fight for you. For you and Holden." He smiled at her trying to cheer her up.

"Come on. Stop crying now. I wanna see you happy. I wanna see you smile. Can you give me that for my last days here?" He requested and smiled at her. 

"How can I be happy if anytime I know that I can lose you?" She broke down and hugged him tight. "Mayim... I may be gone physically but I promise that I'll watch over you and Holden in eternity." He held her chin and looked at her in the eye. 

"Smile for me." He pleaded even if she was unable to grant his request. 

—

Jim continued to undergo treatments for the next months hoping he would still get cured until the doctors advised him to stop as his condition was no longer curable. Mayim wanted to continue but he was the one who decided to stop undergoing the treatments already and just spend his last days at home with his beloved wife, Mayim; and his young boy, Holden. 

Mayim started to slowly accept the fate of her husband. She stopped thinking about the bad side that anytime, she could lose him; she decided to think about making his last days his best and perfect last ones. 

She spent her whole time with him and taking care of their child in front of him as his only happiness now is her and their baby. 

—

It was late at night, Mayim put Holden into sleep before she went back to the bed where Jim was lying down while watching them. 

She rested her head in between his shoulder and chest as she hugged him tight feeling the warmth of his body. He wrapped his arm around her while his other hand filled the gaps of her fingers. 

"I like this." He uttered as he rested his head at the top of her head. "Me too." She replied with her eyes closed. It felt very sentimental. 

"You know what...? At this point of my life... I think I am ready to go." He began. "Mmm!" She tried to stop him. He chuckled. "No. But really. I think I already achieved my goals in life. I am rich. I am very handsome." They chuckled. "No, I mean... I have you, I have Holden... And I married to the woman of my dreams. I'm married with you. There's actually nothing else I can wish for." He continued. Tears slowly dropped down her cheeks. 

"You're making me cry again." She hugged him tight. "I never regret meeting you, Mayim. I'll be forever thankful that I met you and had you." He added and kissed the top of her head. She remained silent as she didn't want him to feel her sadness. 

He took a deep breath and held her close. "Just promise me that when I'm gone... You'll be strong and you'll stay tough. You'll take care of Holden and make him grow up as a wonderful person. Do that for Holden... And for me. Okay?" He requested. 

"I will." She replied concisely avoiding to make her crying obvious through her voice. He stroked her arm with his palms and closed his eyes with a solemn smile on his lips. 

"Good night, Mayim. Always remember that I love you and Holden. I always will." He stated before they went to sleep.

\---

_Those were his last words to me. That was the last night we slept together on the same bed. That morning was the last time I saw him wake up next to me. And that night was the last time I held him before he finally found his peace. I miss him. I still do._

Mayim told Holden the story of her and Jim. He looked at her so fascinated with their story. 

"You must have loved dad so much." He uttered. "I did." She smiled. "And he loved you so much too." He added, she nodded. "And he loved  _you_  so much too. You have no idea how happy he was when I gave birth to you." She retorted. 

"I wish I was able to spend more time with dad." Holden hoped. 

"If he was still alive, I'm sure he would be so proud of you because you are just as smart, sweet, nice and handsome like him." She stated. 

"Yeah. I wish he was still here so he could see me follow his footsteps." He stated, Mayim gladly listened to him. 

"I remember last time. I dreamt about him and while we were playing basketball at the backyard he told me that I should follow his footsteps and marry a woman as wonderful as you, mom." He shared. 

Mayim felt so happy to hear all those things from him. 

_If only Jim was alive..._

Everything felt like a dream as she looked at Holden, the product of her and Jim's unconditional love for each other. He has grown up already. She used to just carry him on her arms when he was still a baby and feed him milk every night and now, he has a mind of his own. He could already think for himself and she was grateful that she was able to raise him as a wonderful person. 

She wished that Jim was able to him grow. 

"Hug, mommy." She asked. He gladly hugged her tight and made her sink into peaceful happiness. 

—

Time passed by, Holden grew older and Mayim didn't get any younger. Creases and folds started to form across her skin giving her the signs of aging. 

It has been about forty years since Jim died. Holden is now a fully adult. He already got married to Kelly, the love of his life that Mayim loved as well. She couldn't help but recall herself and Jim in them. She knew how much they loved each other and it was so beautiful. 

Holden moved out and lived on the new house that they bought after their wedding. Mayim stayed at Jim's house alone with the house keepers to look over her when Holden isn't around. 

She grew older, her bones started to feel brittle; her joints weakened and all she could ever do now is to sit down and sniff the fresh air from the garden at their backyard every sunrise and sunset as she recalls the happy moments of her life. 

She sat alone at the porch of their house and looked around appreciating the beauty of every single thing her eyes saw. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she thought about Jim. 

_Hey, Jim. I know you can hear me from up there. In no time, we'll be seeing each other again and I am gonna come to you and tell you that nothing has changed._

_I still love you and I always will. Forever... and ever._

_-THE END-_


End file.
